Chaos of Harmony
by Peterkmaster
Summary: Sonic The hedgehog has finally met his match. "Goodbye forever, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman says. "OHOHO, not only do I have possession of the master emerald, but now the chaos emeralds too!" Eggman says. "Metal, finish him." metal blasts at sonic twice then uses a thunder punch. "There can only be one SONIC!" Metal says. "Ugh. Where am I?" "Your in Equestria!" 6 Ponies say.
1. Prolouge

Chaos of Harmony

Prologue

It was in a weird place. The same place the time eater was beaten. where a large robot full of familiar parts had showed up.

A blue hedgehog and orange fox with two tails went to defeat it.

"Ok whatever you are! If you want to aviod an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now!" The blue hedgehog said with bitter cockiness. His name was Sonic. The fastest thing alive. His buddy Tails' was next to him.

"Your not in position to demand anything you, nasty little pincushion!" A familiar voice said inside the robot.

"Eggman, but how?" Tails' said with confusion while Sonic let out a heavy sigh.

"Metal is how." Eggman said, as he turned and found a robot that looked just like Sonic.

"Heh, so Metalhead is with ya Egg-for-brains." Sonic said with a goofy smile.

"Care to explain doctor?" Metal said in his robotic voice." Oh I would love to Metal." Eggman said with happiness.

"After my most recent set back with Lyric, I found that button he used to control robots. But suprisingly had most effect with me then Lyric. Metal then came back to me stronger then ever, even stronger when he first consumed the dark orb! (Referring to Sonic 4 Metal episode) I then discovered that it had amazing ability's even the past enemy's such as Chaos and Time Eater could not do. I then went back in time to find every machine I built and undo my previous defeats. I then constructed the past machines into a ultimate robot and gave them an upgrade! I now present to you... THE EGG GOD!" Eggman said and let out an evil laugh. "And now that I have done that, this machine shall destroy you Sonic. Forever." "In order to perfect this plan. I needed someone to distract you. So I sent Metal to come destroy you. Pity that Metal failed but im not surprised. All those machines you called "useless" are now as powerful as Silver Sonic!" Eggman said and then let out an insane laugh. "OHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOH cough* OHOHOHOHOOHOOHOH Big cough*."

"Destroy me? You and what mustache. I bested these robots to the Scrap Brain zone more then once, so you wont defeat me now." Sonic said putting off a fighting stance.

"Then i'l have twice as much fun watching all these robots defeat you!" Eggman said then getting his robot prepared to.

Sonic ran off towards the Egg God. Eggman shot several blasts at Sonic but he dodged them all. He then shoved his Egg Emperor lance into the ground hoping to crush Sonic but failed. Sonic ran on top of it at great speeds. Eggman shot one of his Egg Heart lasers at sonic but of course miss. Sonic then spin dashes into the elbow where a part of the Big Arm was but did no damage. He then ran on the Egg God's head and kicked him furiously. However some of the Egg Genesis's missiles were going up too. Instead the missiles failed to hit Sonic. One of the Death Egg Robot's arms shot at Sonic. He dodged but fell on the arm of the Egg God. Eggman then started shooting dark blasts at Sonic.

"Move all you want, i'm still going to squash you into a blue jelly." Eggman said. Throwing one of the Egg drill's (Egg Drill is the first boss of Sonic 2) at Sonic. It missed. Eggman pressed a button that allowed a portal to appear. he let one of his Egg God arms go into it. Sonic then jumped up and Homming attacked Eggman. But was shot by a blast instead. Sonic was sent tumbling to the ground moaning a little until going onto his hands and feet. "Heh Heh" The doctor said twittling his mustache. The Egg Gods missing arm grabbed Sonic, went about 100 meters into the air then threw Sonic onto the ground. The Egg God Smashed into the ground with a dark aura around and did a heavy shock wave when it smashed into the ground. Tails' looked in shock to see a very bloody hedgehog when Egg Gods arm got back in place.

"That was just to soften you up, now its time to meet your doom." Eggman said. It looked like the end for Sonic The Hedgehog. Until..

"You can do it Sonic!" A familiar female voice shouted out.

Tails' and Eggman turned to see who it was.

It was Amy. Sonics #1 fan.

"C'mon Sonic, smack him!" Knuckles said pounding his fists into his hands.

"GRR, not you!" Eggman said.

"You've got this Sonic." Shadow hissed

"Sonic the Hedgehog shall remain grateful." Omega said.

"You can win Sonic." Rouge said.

"You are nothing but spoiled brats!" Eggman scoffed

"C'mon, wheres that hedgehog that almost killed me." Scourge with a spiky teeth smile on his face.

"Crush him Sonic!" Jet said with a screech of awesomeness.

"Fly into him, then out!" Ray said.

"You dont know ANYTHING fools." Eggman said.

"You've got the power Sonic." Vector said.

"Focus your spirit." Espio said very come

"Punch him down!" Mighty said.

Were with you guys!" Charmy said

"Shut it you chaotic fools!" Eggman said.

"I believe in you Sonic." Cream said

"Okaanemoko!" Cheese said. (Yeah kill him!)

" Don't give in Sonic!" Blaze said.

"I know you can do this Sonic!" Silver said as he was still floating with his telekinesis powers

"YOU CAN WIN SONIC!" Everyone said.

"You always do!" Tails' said.

Everyone just finished as 7 emeralds appeared around Sonic making him glow and float into the air. The Emeralds started glowing very much. The once bloody hedgehog was now blue again. his hand twitched until they made a fist. He then opened his eyes with a grin on his face and said. "TIME TO SCRAMBLE SOME EGGMAN, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Sonic channels the energy of the emeralds and a golden blast appeared around him. He turned into Super Sonic! His eyes were red. Quills were up. And was now golden not blue. Sonic then took off did several loops and then charged at Eggman.

"NO NO NO! I SHALL NOT LOSE! NOT WHEN I HAVE CAME THIS CLOSE! He punches at Sonic with the Death Egg Robot's arm, Sonic counters with a punch too. The two collided until the Egg God's arm broke. Sonic then punched and kicked Eggman rapidly then sends a chaos beam at Eggman.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic watches the battle unfold. He looks and says. "Can I really beat him?" He pauses the answers his question "Negative, Sonic will destroy me if I do." He knew he would die but he decided to save the doctor anyways. "I should arrive in 5 minutes. "

The battle still unfolds as the Egg God's missiles missed sonic. He then boosted at the Egg God. But it only pushed it back a little. He kept pushing and pushing but it would'nt budge. "He he" Eggman chuckles. He then shoots a blast at sonic that blasted him 5 meters away. The Egg God then turned into his Egg Dragoon form. Eggman then said. "HAVE A FREE SAMPLE OF MY SUPER FREEZE BREAD!" He shot frozen blasts at Sonic. they all missed. Until Metal came and punched sonic in the gut. He was blasted into 4 blasts. 2 hit his arm. 2 hit his leg. Sonic struggled to break free and failed. "OHOHO just as I expected. I used the master emeralds power and gave me even stronger power then ever! Even Super Sonic couldn't beat me! I gave some power to metal too." Eggman said. "SO YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD ,EGGMAN, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Knuckles said with rage. "That wont be necessary my dear guardian. Because im going to destroy you all!" Eggman yelled as a magma orb appear and blasted at Sonic's freinds. "BURN BABY BURN!" Eggman said.

"Hmph, well this should be fine." Shadow said in a sarcastic voice. "Uh,Shadow, I live in a future of destruction and all of that but...THIS IS INSANE!" Silver exclaimed. "Oye, couldn't you destroy that flame mate?" Marine said looking at Blaze. "First, that's magma. Second, its so powerful that even I can't seem to control it." The ball almost reached them. But Super Sonic's frozen arms and legs started glowing. A golden aura appeared as Sonic flew to the magma ball and charged at it. "Ohoho! This is even better!" Eggman said. Sonic's hands started going into the ball though and his whole body was going in as a matter of fact. "What the heck is going o-" Sonic was cut off as his mouth reached the ball. Sonic's whole body reached it as nothing was left of him. "OHOHO! That magma could pull anything into it. And it seems Sonic is already in it." Eggman said. His freinds frowned. Even Scourage and Jet frowned.

"Aw, I really wanted to race that guy." Jet said.

Just then a golden crack was into the ball of magma. It got bigger and bigger and bigger until POW*. It was Sonic. "GRRRR" Eggman growled. "METAL, FULL BLAST NOW!" Metal nodded and boosted up his PA system. While eggman charged a beam. Metal finally blasted away. Pepole could see sparks of electricity around metal. They knew he was doing his maximum overdrive attack. Eggman fired the laser and Metal got shot by it but was with it. It was giving him more power. Sonic used the Super Sonic boost to counter it.

The two collided and blast began around it. Metal started pushing sonic back but failed as Sonic did the same. After 10 seconds the maximum overdrive faded. Sonic grinned and said. "LETS BLAST THROUGH WITH SONIC SPEED!" He then blasted right through Metal. Then slashing right through the core of the Egg God. "NO NO THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! NOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed. A blast of light then appeard.

Everyone opened there eyes as the light faded. Metal was barely alive and the Egg God had lost most of its parts. So where was Sonic? That question was answered as a golden light came down from the sky.

"That was pretty cool Sonic." Scourge said

"More like way past cool." Sonic said.

"I could have rapped this up sooner but whatareyagonnado." Knuckles said

Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"You flew right into that guy Sonic!" Ray exclaimed.

"Like you said bud. In and out." Sonic said and gave Ray a wink.

Sonic then flew over to Eggman.

"P-please Sonic spare me!" Eggman said.

"Wow, this is new. Showing remorse Eggman? If you would do this more often I'd be happy not break your to-" Sonic was getting cut off. As Eggman pressed a blue button on his pants.

"Gotcha" Is what Eggman Said.

The Egg God's stomach then blasted something at sonic's neck. It was blue collar. "Huh wha?" Sonic said confused. Eggman pressed a red button that said "DRAIN" on it. Sonic's energy was being drained and fed to the Egg God. Sonic gave Eggman a mad glare as he gritted his teeth. he screamed in pain more and more. Until the biggest one showed all 7 emeralds. Sonic was still getting drained a little before the collar was released from him.

"Metal" Eggman said. The robot turned. "Finish him" Eggman snapped his fingers as he said that.

The robot dashed at Sonic twice with a dark aura around him until ending with a thunder fist sending him crashing to the ground on his back. His back was bleeding hard. "OHOHO, Sonic is finally no threat to me. Now I have possession of the 7 chaos emeralds and a bit of Sonic's power. But I dont want you and your clumsy friends to recover so..." He paused. "Sonic meet VORTEX TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Eggman pressed a red button that fired a laser that made a vortex appear.

Sonic was getting sucked in so he standed his ground. He then began a slow jog that was enough to get away from the portal. He was getting picked up by it but all of his freinds grabbed him.

"Grr, lucky always have a plan B." He said pressing a button that fired a laser that made another vortex appear. Everyone was getting sucked in. Tails' was the last standing his ground. "Help..us."Was all he said until he lost his grip of Sonic. "SONIC!" Tails screamed trying to grab Sonic's hand but failed as Sonic was firmly knocked out and fell into the portal. "There can only be one." Metal said in silence. " Goodbye forever, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said.

Inside the fabric of space and time a portal appeared and blasted the blue hedgehog out of it. He groaned and moaned then opened his eyes a little and then closed them. When he did that a portal from another dimension appeared and sucked sonic in.


	2. Chapter 1: Pony Up!

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 1

Pony up!

It was the most beautiful day in Ponyville. Everyone was doing what they needed to do. As everyone walked on the streets, a flush of wind could be heard in the air as a rainbow trail was left behind it. "Who's that?" A pony said. "Its Rainbow dash!" Another one said. "The one and only" Rainbow dash gloated. She did several loops then headed straight for a barn in the distance.

In a barn 4 ponys were inside it. One was a small filly with no cutie mark. One was very old rocking in here chair sleeping. The other was red and defiantly male. And the last was a female with a cowpony hat. And had apples for her cutie mark. A knock came on the barn door. "Ah' reckon you want me to get it, Big Mac?" The cowgirl pony asked. "Eeyup" Big Mac said. She opened the door and saw a rainbow pony. "Hi Applejack." Rainbow dash said. "God as fucking hell are you here?" Big Mac thought to himself. "Hi there Rainbow dash." Applejack said. "Well Ah be, Rainbow dash is here?" The little filly asked? "Yes, Applebloom." Applejack said. "So what brings you here Sugercube?" Applejack asked. "Well, were suppose to have that picnic right?" "Ah rekon that gonna be show Sugercube. You just wanna see the wonderbolts dont ya." Applejack said. "What no!" Rainbow dash said. "Well i'm gonna tell Rarity and Fluttershy, you go tell Twilight and Spike." Applejack said. "K" Rainbow dash said as she took off. But then went back and asked. "Hey wheres squirt and sweetie bell?" Rainbow dash asked. "There at home im just staying here with Granny Smith yall." AppleBloom said. "Ok" Rainbow dash said as she took off.

At a tree house, a lavender pony was reading. While a baby purple dragon was sleeping. He just delivered a letter and was a bit tired. "Hmm, I get it." Twilight said looking at the book. The baby purple dragon had woke. "Get what Twilight." "Starswirl is able to even make spells MORE powerful if you meet him, which I guess is impossible, right Spike." "Yeah probably." Spike said. They heard a knock on the door. "IL get it!" Spike said. When he opened it a gust of wind came right at him. He didn't know who or what it was. "Spike, who was there." He just shrugged. However behind the chair a rainbow maned Pegasus jumped up and said "BOO!" "AH." Twilight said in shock. "Ha ha I scared you!" Rainbow said. "Not funny!" Twilight said. "I'm only kidding Twilight." Rainbow dash said. "I know I just don't want you sneaking up on me when i'm reading." Twilight said. "Yeah well im not here for that, you ready for the picnic.?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Of course!" Twilight said carrying a picnic basket. "Where will every pony go?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash grinned and said. "C'mon Twilight, lets play a game of follow the leader!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "That is if you can keep up." Rainbow Dash said. She then bolted out the door. "Cmon Spike, weve got a picnic to get too." Twilight said as Spike hoped on her back and went after Dash.

In a fashion place. A white unicorn is just finished washing one her diamonds. "Rarity, do think washing diamonds now would be a good time?" A little filly said. "Why Sweetiebell?" Rarity asked. "Well its just that your about to g-" before she could finish her sentence a knock came from the door. She answered it. "Well howdy Rarity." Applejack said. "Why hello Applejack i'm just about ready for the picnic." "Well golly, that was quick." "Why didn't you think this would be quicker." "Dash and I had a looong talk sugercube." Applejack explained. "Well good, im glad I didn't waste any of your time" Rarity said. "Sweetiebelle, be a good filly ok" Rarity said. "I'm going to go play with the crusaders so there is nothing to worry about." Sweetiebelle said. Then they both left heading towards Fluttershy's house.

In a small cottage a pink maned Pegasus took care of a turtle's scar. "Don't worry my little turtle, your going to be just fine." Fluttershy just finished as the turtle was happy and walked away very very very slooooow. Her bunny Angel was behind her taping his foot. "Oh im sorry my deary Angel, I forgot to feed you." She grabbed a carrot and gave it to Angel. Angel was happy and hopped away. Just then a knock came on the door. Applejack and Rarity were there. "Ya'll ready for the picnic?" Applejack asked. "o-of course." Fluttershy said as she grabbed the picnic blanket. "She turned around to Angel and said. "I'l be back soon Angel." Fluttershy said as flew off after the others.

On a steep hill next to Everfree forest. Fluttershy,Rarity, and Applejack just arrived. On the top were Rainbow Dash,Spike,and Twilight. "What took you so long" Dash said. "Oh don't worry dash my dear. The show is about to start." Rarity said. "Told ya this was the reason why sugercube wanted bring us here." Applejack said. Rainbowdash rolled her eyes. The wonderbolts were above them doing flipsturns and for the finale a super high five. They all clapped. When it ended one of the wonderbolts Soarin' came down. "Why I'l be, you were amazing!" Applejack said. "How did you do that without magic?" Twilight asked still tired from running after rainbow. "All it takes is work" Soarin' said. "You weren't half bad when you went there yourself." Twilight nodded. "Still feeling wobbly?" Soarin' asked Spike. He replied "A little." You were the most amazing dash!" Soarin' said. Rainbow dash blushed. "Now now you two you don't need to flirt." A voice came from above. It was the leader Spitfire. "Don't worry Dash, you didn't do half bad. Just not enough skill land couldn't control it as well" Spitfire said. "Rainbow dash didn't reply. She was use to this. Because she was jealous of Dash. Her rage wasn't going to be spitted out at her from one little comment. "Were doing one more performance." Spitfire said. "Lets go Soarin'" She said pulling him on the wing. He winked at dash causing her to blush and giggle. All the wonderbolts were next to each other and took off doing loop-d-loops. Then doing zigzags.

"Did I miss anything." A voice said. A pink pony that was jumping up and down came towards them. "P-P-inkie pie. you've showed up" Fluttershy said as shy as usually. "Sorry we forgot to invite you." Spike said scratching the back of his head. "Oh, don't worry you guys! I came for the best part!" Pinkie said in a hyper voice. They looked back up the wonderbolts made a great tornado dashed into the air and then stopped. "Yippee yippee!" Pinkie said.

Suddenly, purple clouds formed the sky causing everyone to look up. Then purple thunder came flying down. And then a Purple vortex appeared on top of Everfree forest. A blue blur came crashing down. The chaos stopped. The mane six and spike looked at each other they all nodded and came dashing at it. When they entered Soarin' said "Good luck guys."

(I suggest you put on lavender town Pokemon red/blue/green/yellow while reading. You can also do lavender town Pokemon firered/leafgreen as well.

The mane six and Spike walked through Everfree forest.

"T-this place i-is more s-scarier then before" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh don't worry dashie! It could be fun!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ah reckon you may be right pinkie. aint nuttin yet." Applejack said.

"Don't worry I'l use my horn as a flashlight." Twilight said. "I'l try too" Rarity said. But only sparks came out.

"Damn it, it's not working!" Twilight said.

"Mines not either!" Rarity said.

Rainbow dash flew up too see what and where it was. After a few minutes she found it.

"Uh ponys, you may want to check this out." Rainbow dash said.

Everyone went rushing towards the smoke. When it cleared they saw a bloody blue hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy said. "This poor little hedgehog. Is damged badly!" Fluttershy said.

"Let's take it back to your cottage" Spike said.

"Good idea Spike." Twilight said.

"Uh guys we gonna have some company!" Applejack said.

A Ursa Major appeared and very mad.

"Alright guys, Pony Up!" Rainbow dash said.

"This doesn't look like a good party right Rarity." Pinkie Pie said.

"Probably my dear." Rarity responded

Rainbow dash flew at the Ursa Major and attacked it. Ursa Major responded by pounding his paw at Rainbow dash. She then flew up into the air and dashed down at high speeds.

"Is she gonna do a..." Applejack blurted but was cut off by Spike and Pinkie Pie

"SONIC RAINBOOM!" They said with excitement.

She used the Sonic Rainboom. And knocked the Ursa Major into a large tree. He then looked at the blue hedgehog and grabbed it.

"Let go of him!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Spike said.

"O-oh my" Fluttershy said.

The Ursa Major slapped them into a near by tree. Then threw the blue hedgehog onto the ground.

"T-that was so mean.." "THAT WAS SO MEAN!" Fluttershy said in rage. She was looking at the Ursa Major and using what her friends called "The Stare". The Ursa Major was shocked. And then shot by a laser that put him to sleep.

"C'mon we better hurry, that spell wont last forever!" Twilight said.

"Then we've gotta run sugercube" Applejack said.

" More luck fly" Rainbow dash said.

They all took off towards Fluttershy's cottage.

(I suggest you stop the music now T_T)

At the cottage they laid the hedgehog on the bed. Pinkie then ran up to it and said

"WHO ARE YOU! SOME KIND OF ALIEN!" "Pinkie ya gotta wait until this thing wakes up." Pinkie then slapped the blue hedgehog. "Its not waking up." She said. "You think its.." Rarity was cut off. " It is far from dead Rarity." Fluttershy said. Then the blue hedgehog started moaning.

"Ugh, that's the last time I let him press a red button" he said. They all looked at him. He had a black nose. Emerald green eyes. "Ya mine explaining who ya are." Applejack said. He just chuckled and said. "Heh, that's funny, for a second I thought that pony was talking too me." He said. "She did" Rarity said. "I can talk too." Spike blurted out. "Oh,uh, AH!" He said as he sprang out of bed and put on his fighting stance. "S-stay back!" He said in a scared tone. "Whats wrong with him?" Spike asked. "I don't know." Fluttershy responded. "Ya neva met a talking pony before sugercube?" "N-no." He said. "I guess you've been in the far parts of Equestria." Twilight said. "Equestria?" the blue hedgehog asked confused. "Never heard of it." The blue hedgehog said. "WHAAAATTT!" Everone except the blue hedgehog said in shock. "Are you an alien?" Pinkie asked. "No" He said.

Suddenly, they heard rumbling as they looked out the window to find 3 Ursa Majors. "2 just regular. And 1 bigger then the others. More stronger and had armor on. "Oh no! The Ursa Majors woke up!" Twilight said. " A Ursa Ma what now?" The hedgehog asked. "Not important, Spike look after him we will go beat the Ursa Majors. "OK!" Spike said. They left and when they did that the hedgehog asked this: "Whats a Ursa Major?" "Its a mixed animal type thing." Spike said. "And what are they trying to do?" "Probably destroy ponyville slaughter you know. But we have faith in the mane six." With that the hedgehog hops off the bed. Stretched his arms then legs. He then pounded on his stomach and back. Touched all his quills to see if they weren't damaged. "Where are you going?" Spike asked "To do what I do best." The hedgehog said. he then walked out the door.

Outside of the cottage the 3 Ursa Majors had made it and ready to attack it. the mane six were ready.

"Alright ponys, I'l try and put him to sleep for a while, You guys will distract him." Twilight said. They all nodded in response. Twilight the began to charge a beam. The Ursa Majors ran after them. "Hey butt head, over here!" Rainbow dash said. The Ursa Major was to slow to catch up to dash. Meanwhile, Applejack and Fluttershy, ran away from one of the Ursa Majors, it was getting close so Applejack bucked it causing it to tremble a little. Fluttershy flew away from it as she grabbed Applejack's hoof. The last Ursa Major was frustrated trying to find Pinkie Pie. "Peek-a-boo" She said hopping away from the Ursa Major. It just rolled its eyes as it chased after Pinkie Pie. Everyone got near Twilight as her shot was ready. She fired it and it did a lot of damage to the Ursa Major.

Suddenly, a wolf appeared from the forest in full armor and kick the others onto Twilight. The Mane six shivered. Was this the end?

Suddenly, a blue tornado appeared, everyone looked at it as it was pulling no one in. A blue ball then attacked the armored wolf and exploded knocking it out. The blue ball rolled out into a blue hedgehog. Everyone looked in shock. "RAWWWAR" The Ursa Majors said. "What did they say Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "They said who are you?" Fluttershy said. "Yeah, who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. The hedgehog smiled and went into his finger wag pose. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." he said. The Ursa Major hit his arm onto the ground. Sonic then dashed onto the arm and in 1 mile second was on the top of the head. "And i'm the fastest thing alive!" He said with cockiness. Rainbow at first was shocked but then had a grin on her face.

The Ursa Major struggled to get the hedgehog off its head. Sonic then jump down and used the homing attack. Which stunned the Ursa Major. He then did several kicks and did a lot of damage. Sonic then said "Your finished!" As he did a meteor kicked ending the Ursa Major. It looked knocked out badly. "Piece a cake!" Sonic said. A Ursa Major was going to step on Sonic. Sonic looked up to see the foot. "God dammit" Sonic said before he was crushed by the giant foot. But when Ursa Major lifted it there was no hedgehog. Confused he looked at his arm to see a blue hedgehog. "Looks, your pretty angry huh." The Ursa Major crushed his other fist into his paw but missed. "Your pretty cool." Sonic said as he spin dashed into the Ursa Major then sending it flying into the ground. "But im WAY PAST COOL!" Sonic said. "This dude is totally stealing my thing!" Rainbow dash thought. The final and toughest Ursa Major was in front of Sonic. "RAWR" It roared. "What did it say Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "It said 'you think it would be that easy'." "Well of course not, a battle is no fun if its to easy." Sonic said with a cocky smirk. Sonic then curled up in a ball and begain to use the spin dash but before he did he said. "Stop,drop,and roll!" Then blasted into the Ursa Major. It didn't do much but it did hurt him. "C'mon step it up!" Sonic said. He then started running in place as his feet became a red blur then became a figure 8. He let go and blasted off breaking the sound barrier. Then jumped up. Turned into a spin ball hit it twice then kicked it far away. Sonic then went into his victory pose. "That was almost to easy." Sonic said. "Huh, there's usually music." Sonic said. He just shrugged. And looked at the wolf. "Sounds like someone went OWOWOWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWOO" Sonic said with cocky grin. Then looked at the mane 6 "You all OK?" Sonic asked. They all nodded except for rainbow dash, she just gave him a glare, but Sonic didn't notice it. "Well, how were ya able to do that rollin thingy?" Applejack asked. "He's a hedgehog they roll in spiky balls to protect themselves" Fluttershy said. "But how did ya do it so fast." Applejack asked. " A two tailed fox taught me." Sonic said. "But how were you able to kick and punch so hard?" Twilight asked. "Lets just say, a tough guardian taught me." Sonic said. The looked at Applejack. "You know, that guardian, he would be perfect for you." Sonic said. Applejack blushed. Everyone (minus Sonic, Applejack,and Spike) said "OOOOOOO" Applejack's face turned red as a tomato. "Y-yeah well... Dash would be perfect for you!" Applejack said for a comeback. Now everyone (Minus Sonic,Dash, and Spike) said. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Even longer and higher. Rainbow Dash's face turned redder then Applejack's. Sonic's only turned a bit red. "Touche" Spike said. "Pffft, yeah right, I have never had girlfriend there's only this girl who apparently go's crazy for me. Besides why would I like dash we have nothing in common. An I just met her." "Oh don't deny it Sonic, before you know you too will be laying down on a bed and having s-" Pinkie Pie was unable to finish as magic closed her mouth. "You can thank me later" Rarity said as her horn was still closing Pinkie's lips. Then let go. Rainbow Dash looked so red it was like she was about to explode. Sonic looked so red it looked like he was going to be set on fire. (Not that it would kill him T_T). "How they would kiss matters little I wonder if they will be gentle." Pinkie said. Sonic and Rainbow dash's nose starts to bleed. " And before you know it you going to have kids." Pinkie said. Then bursts out in laughter. Rainbow starts to sweat while Sonic just has an angry look on his face.

"Hello?" A voice from ponyville came running

"Mayor! Sorry for what happend to Ponyville." Twilight said

"Its OK Twilight. You,your friends, and that blue hedgehog have saved the day." The mayor said very happy.

"Speaking of which. I forgot about your welcoming party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Welcoming party?" Sonic said confused. "Oh,yeah, Pinkie does welcoming parties for newcomers in town." Twilight said. Sonic scratched his ear wondering why. "Don't you know my cutie mark?" Pinkie Pie asked. " A cutie mark?" Sonic said once AGAIN confused. "It shows somepony's special talent." Applejack said. Sonic was STILL confused. "Its always right here." Rarity said pointing at her cutie mark. "Oh,I always that was just a tattoo next to all of your rears." The mane six (Rainbow Dash is still blushing ya know. F*king idiots) blushed. Rainbow Dash was still frozen because of what Pinkie Pie just said. "Sorry about that." Sonic said scratching his ear with an embarrassed smile. "But no pony has one at the start. You have to earn it." Spike said. " Then I guess I would've earned it when I was five." "Wow five!" Spike said shocked. "Yeah probably, mostly for the whole saving mobius from an evil scientist." Sonic said. "You've saved the world from an evil scientist?" Spike said. "Iv'e done it several times by myself. but sometimes I need the help of my sidekick." Sonic said. Ponys couldn't tell if he was bragging or not. "So yeah either its being the fastest thing alive or a saved the world countless times." Sonic said. "Chit chat later! Party now!"Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie Pie wait up." Rarity said. 4 of the mane 6 went after Pinkie. Spike was on Twilight's back. "S-s-l-l-o-o-w-w d-d-o-o-w-w-n-n." Spike said. "Hey guys wait up!" Sonic said. He was about to dash off but Rainbow Dash was still standing there so he stopped. He stepped in front of her. Then waved his hand in her face. She was still taken of what Pinkie Pie said about him doing him. Then thought of EVEN weirder things like them getting married. Which she DOESN'T want to happen. Sonic knocked her on the head but was still not getting her attention. He then shrugged then sped off. Rainbow Dash then was unfrozen and her face started to stop blushing. She flew off after the others. "Think they would be a perfect couple?" A mare said. "Totally" Another one said.

The party was at Twilight's house. Twilight just read her book up stairs then went down stairs. The others danced. Sonic was break dancing. Applejack and Fluttershy and Rarity were talking by the snacks. "Alright its time for the slow dance. So dance with that special pony!" Pinkie said. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were the only ones with no one to dance with. they both looked at each other. Sonic felt his arm and Rainbow Dash felt her face with her hoof. They both walked in an opposite direction. Sonic sat down on the couch. And Rainbow Dash went by here friends. Pinkie did a face palm. "Maybe we have to take them to princess Candace." Pinkie said. "Probably sugercube." Applejack said. "Hey guys whats up?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Really Dash." Applejack said. "What?" Rainbow Dash said confused. "Oh Dash my dear, you can't hide that you love him." Rarity said with a grin. The others nodded. Rainbow Dash blushed. "N-no I don't!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah Yeah! You love him so much! That all the things I said are probably true!" Pinkie said with a smile. "S-shut up!" Rainbow dash said. "Don't worry Dash, the song is almost over." Rarity said. "Good." Dash said relieved.

On the other side of the room Sonic was sitting on a couch. "Why are you so sad?" A voice asked. Twilight and Spike came over. "I don't know." Sonic said. "This song isn't my tune that's all." Sonic said. "Yeah that could be an option." Spike said. "But there is another one." Spike said with a smile on his face. Twilight also had a grin. Sonic was just confused. "You like her don't you." Twilight said. Sonic knew who she was talking about. "No I don't" Sonic said in a serious tone. "Oh c'mon, Sonic, you like Rainbow Dash don't you!" Spike teased. "No, I like her as a friend." Sonic said. " More like girlfriend." Spike said. "Ugh" Sonic said. "And as soon as the time comes you two wouldn't know what hit you in the morning. That is if you get any sleep." Spike said. Sonic started to blush hard. "W-what Shut up!" Sonic said. "Don't worry Sonic, the song is almost over. It will put you out of your misery." Twilight said. "Fine with me." Sonic said slouching.

The party ended 3 minutes ago. Everyone had left except Sonic the mane six and Spike.

"Some party." Sonic said.

"Thats Pinkie for ya." Applejack said.

"Yeah. I could tell she's a party pony." Sonic said.

"Anyway its getting dark." Twilight said. "Well wheres sugerhog gonna stay?" Applejack. " Oh Oh I know! Sonic should stay with Dashie! He may have a surprise when he gets there considering there is only one bed their." Pinkie said. "There's two!" Rainbow Dash said. "But you two will have fun right? What will go on there." Pinkie said. Sonic went in front of her and kicked her softly in the face. He blushes a little. "First of all, I would sleep on the couch. Second, i'm not sleeping there. I'm sleeping on branch on a tree in a forest." Sonic said. "Does that mean your sleeping at Twilight's?" Pinkie Pie asked. Twilight blushed but Sonic then said. "No, I'm sleeping on a branch on a tree in a forest." Sonic said. "Oh, ok then." Pinkie said. Sonic the dashed off. As he did a frown came on Rainbow Dash's face. Sonic frowned a tiny bit.


	3. Chapter 2: The all Great and Powerful

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 3

The all Great and Powerful.

Everyone was asleep in their houses. Sonic just napped on a branch in the entrance to a forest peacefully. Twilight however was having a dream about Sonic.

Green Hill Zone.

"Huh where am I?" She asked herself. She then saw a sign that said Green Hill Zone on it. "Hmm, what is this place." She said. There were waterfalls, coconut trees, and peaceful grass everywhere. There was also loops and steep hills. "Twilight! Over here." A voice called. "Rainbow Dash what are you doing here?" "Why are you here? AND WHERE ARE WE!" Rainbow dash said. " We are in Green Hill Zone." "What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know." Twilight said. Suddenly black mist appeared. Then turned into a alicorn. "Twilight Sparkle, we have some important news thee has to know." The alicorn said. "Sorry ,Luna, I somehow got a dream about Sonic." Twilight said. "Oh is this thee pon- err- hedgehog that saved ponyville?" Luna asked. "Well...he also gave us credit." Ranbow Dash said. "Ah yes, it is normal for a unicorn to get into a new freind's dream." Luna paused. "But it seems you have something for him Rainbow Dash." "Me! What. No way!" Rainbow Dash said. "Its uncommon for a Pegasus to dream about someone." Luna stated. "W-Well no one said it was 'impossible'." Rainbow Dash said. "When you get married, be gentle with him. I would probably have to say that to him but it makes sense when you two tie thee knot then do it." Luna said. Then laughed a little. Twilight chuckled. And Rainbow Dash blushed as red as a tomato. "Speaking of which where is he?" Luna asked.

Her answer was given when a blast of blue wind went through them. "That should be him." Twilight said. "He seems rather handsome, cute, strong, and your type. I see no reason he can't do stuff with you. He also seems fast and cool." Luna said as Rainbow Dash blushed again. 2 robots were threatening little animals. About to capture them actually. Until Sonic came down. Before the robots could shoot the lasers Sonic kicked both bots off the hill. "Your too slow!" Sonic said with cockiness. Sonic then stretched his hands in the air a little. Pulled his hands back to crack them. (Like cracking Knuckles. And I don't mean Sonic character Knuckles I mean hand Knuckles.) Then he stretched his feet. Sonic had good leg muscles. Rainbow Dash's wings flared up and started to blush as she saw this. Twilight just said "whoa." Luna smiled. "I told you he would be a good one to have sex with." Luna said. Rainbow Dash's wings burned red now too. In fact. Her whole BODY was red of embarrassment.

Sonic then started running. He dashed up a loop too. Sonic then looked up to see an evil doctor. (If you say your wrong -_-.) "OHOHO, Sonic, glad you can come join the party." The doctor said. "Any party you go to is no fun at all BaldyMcNoseHair." Sonic said and chuckled. the other mares started laughing out loud but Sonic didn't hear them. "Grr, back on topic. Give me the 7 chaos emeralds." Eggman said.

The three mares were shocked to hear the word 'chaos'. " I need to destroy those 7 emeralds" Luna said "Luna wait! The emeralds are in this dream!" Twilight said. "Oh yes, my bad." Luna said.

"No way Egg-for-brains. Something with enough power to destroy a world doesn't need to be used in the likes of you." Sonic said as he folded his arms and had a smirk on him. "If you don't give them to me I'l throw the flickies' into the water." Eggman said. " Why would you do that. You know i'm just going to save them anyways right?" Sonic said "Well that's why I said 'water' blue hedgehog. Because you can't swim!" Eggman said then let out an evil laugh. They looked in shock as they heard that he can't swim. "Last chance." He said. "Nah." Sonic said. "Have it your way." Eggman said as he pressed a button that said 'DROP'. Sonic ran after the flickes'. OHOHOHO! now Sonic is no threat to me!"

Rainbow Dash was still red but this was her face only. Luna and Twilight however had frowns.

Flickies, were actually going out of the waterfall. "What?" Eggman said confused. "Oh it doesn't matter Sonic is gone!" He was then cut off. "Think again Egg head." They all looked in shock to see a blue hedgehog come out of the waterfall. "I-impossible! You can't swim how did you get out!" "Its a waterfall not a pool." Sonic said. Eggman looked and saw the three mares. "I may not be able to destroy Sonic...BUT I CAN DESTROY 3 PONYS" Eggman said busting out a laser from his Egg Mobile. It also made 2 robots come out. "Doctor, are you sure blasting 3 ponys is a good idea?" A round robot said. "Yeah Doc. Is it a good idea Yo." The cube shaped robot said. "Of course Orbot!, Oh and fix Cubot's voice chip will you." " Of course sir." Orbot got to work on Cubot's voice chip while Eggman blasted a laser at the 3. "Hey Eggman what are you blabbering abou- GUYS!" Sonic said. In shock. All 3 of them dodged it. Eggman then shot at Rainbow Dash. Sonic came down grabbed her and carried her away from the laser. they both gave each other warm smiles. The laser Eggman was holding targeted sonic. " I got you now!" Eggman said. Then blasted the laser at the two. Sonic threw Rainbow Dash away from the laser and dodged the laser. "Gr, I'l destroy you Sonic." Eggaman said.

Rainbow Dash was hurt by the fall but Luna and Twilight smiled. "What are you two smiling about?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh nothing" Twilight said.

Sonic kept dodging Eggmans blasts easily. Orbot had just finished Cubots voice chip. "Boss, I recommend using the secret weapon." Cubot said. "Good idea block head." Eggman said pushing a button. it released chains and at the end a ball that looked like the dirt of Green Hill, just made of stone. He swung one hit at Sonic ripping up dirt in it's tracks. "Whoa, that thing came in like a wrecking ball!" Sonic said. "That's because it is one you blue tooth pick." Eggman said. Eggman swung at Sonic again. But Sonic dodged it. "Ha! You missed" "That wasn't the attack blue fool." Eggman said. The Egg Wreaking ball swung back at Sonic. "Oh, Chili dogs!" Sonic said and was knocked by the Egg Wreaking ball. He was sent tumbling to the ground and gold rings spat out of him when he did that. He was completely fine though when he got up. "Amazing about his fitness, you disappoint me doctor" Orbot said. "SHUT UP!" Eggamn yelled. "Time to end this." Sonic said. When the Egg Wreaking ball came around again Sonic grabbed one of the chains and began to cut it off with his spin attack. The Egg Wreaking ball exploded. "You may have beaten my Egg Wreaking ball but there is no way you can save those flickies'!" Eggman said charging up the beam at the flickie container. Sonic kicked the container out of the way and took the blast. He was damged but managed to get back on his feet after 2 seconds. "Predictable" Eggman said. As Orbot and Cubot were on his elbow. "Wow, he must really love those things." Cubot said. "Indeed." Orbot said. Eggman yank'd his elbow back causing it to hit their gut and they fainted. Eggman charged his laser to full blast while Sonic jumped on top of the container freeing the little animals. Sonic then spin dashed on the ground then into the air. Eggman then fired his shot. The 2 collided. Before the laser ran out of gas Eggman said "Damn it, i'm out of fucking gas." the laser then stop as Sonic dashed its way towards the Egg Mobile and kicked into the air. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOGGGGGGGGG!" *ping. Sonic then posed. "Phew, that was tight." Sonic said. Then rolled into a ball started spinning in circles then jumped into the air and winked. "Uh yeah sorry about that guys. That guy's name around here is real famous because he's the evil doctor." Sonic said. "We can see that" Rainbow Dash said. "Speaking of names, What are all of your names?" Sonic said and chuckled. "Im Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia." " I've never heard of her but its cool to have a princess as your teacher." Sonic said. He then looked at the rainbow mare. "And you?" Sonic said. Rainbow dash had a grin on her face and said. "The name is Rainbow Dash: Fastest flyer in Equestria!" "Then I guess I have some competition. And you also are the one everyone is saying who wants to do me." Sonic said. He glared,chuckled tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, and raised his eyebrow. Rainbow Dash blushed a little. He then looks at the alicorn. "My name is Princess Luna." "Cool your a princess too?" Sonic asked. "Indeed" Luna said. "They also told Sonic about there other friends. A smirk appeared on Luna's face as an idea popped up. "Twilight we have to go." Luna said. "OK Luna" Twilight said. They both left leaving Sonic and Rainbow Dash there.

"So, who brought the whole horizontal thing about you and me up?" Sonic said in a serious UN amused tone. Rainbow Dash couldn't stop blushing from Sonic. Sonic then turned and saw a buzz bomber ready to shoot a blast at Dash. "Look out!" Sonic said and kicked the Buzz Bomber into a hill. He fell on top of Dash and they both rolled of the hill and stopped at a rock. They both laughed until they opened there eyes to see Rainbow Dash on top of Sonic. They both blushed of embarrassment.

"I-im sorry." Sonic said.

"No it was mine. I-I fell on top of you." Rainbow Dash said turning more embarrassed. Her body now was full red.

"Uh, Dash, you ok?" Sonic asked

"Y-yeah i'm fine" Rainbow Dash said as her nose began to bleed.

"You sure i'm pretty sure you were staring at my tail the whole time" Sonic said. Sonic looked at his burned tail. Rainbow Dash's wings flared up over Sonic but went behind his head like a pillow. "Now your wings are acting all stubby. You sure your OK Dash? Your making my ears twitch." Sonic said.

"I'm fine S-sonic." She said in an awkward voice. Sonic felt the top of Rainbow's head. As he heard a sizzling sound. Her cutie mark glowed a little too.

"OW! Dash, your head is burning up!" Sonic said. Her mane then flared out a little more so it touched Sonic's quills.

"Well, I am the fastest flyer after all." Rainbow Dash said comely. Her tail then started to flail a little.

"Whoa, do pony's rear end's do that?" Sonic asked. Rainbow Dash couldn't blush any more. Sonic noticed the tiny glow in the cutie mark. "D-dash, do you have a big thing for me?" Sonic said in a awkward Dash never was this embarrassed.

"Pfft, yeah right. Fur ball" Rainbow dash said.

"Why would I say that to him! Do I like him? Nah, I like Soarin'. Just keep going." She thought to her self.

"Who are you calling fur ball! Horsey!"

"Why Did I just say that. Do I actually like a Pegasus. Nah, if that were true Amy would have found me in no-time. Just don't give up." Sonic thought to himself.

"The real question is, do you have a big thing for me." Rainbow Dash said.

"No way!" "Then why are you blushing and why is your nose bleeding?" Rainbow Dash said. He rubbed his nose and realized it WAS bleeding. "Your's was first!" Sonic said. "And you've been acting weird to me ever since Luna and Twilight left ,Dash. For god sakes. your practically a living fire ball!"Rainbow Dash felt her stomach and realized it was burning. "Not to mention your flank is glowing!" Sonic said staring at it. Rainbow Dash looked at it too. "And don't even get me starting that you haven't gotten off me y-" He was cut off by Rainbow Dash laying on her stomach and kissing Sonic on the lips. Not letting go. Sonic struggled to break free. After trying for a few seconds he just rolled his eyes closed them and pulled Rainbow Dash towards him more. after a few minutes of this. It got awkward. They were still kissing for a while until Rainbow Dash's tongue accidentally touches Sonic's. They both opened there eyes and froze. Their tongues still touching. Sonic then pushed Rainbow Dash off him. Sonic glared at Rainbow Dash for a second.

"Awkward?" She asked. "Awkward" He said. "Uh, sorry about that." Rainbow Dash said. " Yeah, what was that for!" Sonic asked. "I got in the moment." Rainbow Dash said in an embarrassed tone. "Yeah, you only did that for me shut up didn't you, fireball." Sonic said as he grinned. "Uhhh, Yeah!" Rainbow lied (LIAR, LIAR, PLANTS FOR HIRE! Ok i'l stop interrupting. Until next chapter XD) "Because were only friends." Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah I got that out of the way the first time I met you." Sonic said. "And you just kissed me like I was your boyfriend or something like that." Sonic said. He noticed he was right behind the waterfall where he saved the flickies'. So he waved his head around furiously. Rainbow Dash's wings flared up. "Something wrong ,Dash?" Sonic asked. "No, i'm fine." Rainbow Dash said. Looking at Sonic's emerald green eyes. He had a warm smile on him.

Just then the two woke up. Sonic yawned a little and crossed his hands over his head. He was on top of a big tree. "Weird dream." Sonic said. "Good thing its ONLY a dream. But how did those 3 get there?" Sonic asked himself.

Rainbow Dash also woke up on her race car bed then tumbled on the floor. "Why would I kiss him!" She said to herself."Oh, well. It is ONLY a dream after all. But who was that evil guy and those to robots and what are flickies'?"

Canterlot, a alicorn that a sun for a cutie mark. "You wanted to see me Princess Celestia." Twilight said then bowed. "No need Twilight my dear. But where were you?" Celestia asked. "She was in thee blue hedgehog's dream." Luna said. "Ah, yes. We certainly cannot ignore a newcomers dream. Especially the one that save ponyville. And don't worry my dear Twilight Sparkle. This will only take a few minutes." Celestia said. "We have a reading of a bit of chaos around here. But Discord is not released." Celestia said. "Speaking of chaos my dear sister. In Sonic's dream we heard them say something about a 'Chaos Emerald'. Any idea of what it is?" Luna asked. "Hmm, sorry, there is nothing about a chaos emerald." Celestia said. "Twilight, can you go ask Sonic what thee chaos emeralds are?" "Ok!" Twilight said in a happy voice. "Anyways I don't know what this body meant of chaos is just be on the look out. It could release Discord. She then warped Twilight back to Golden Oaks Library. Meanwhile, a puddle was moving outside Celestia's castle. In the middle of it. 2 green things. Like eyes.

The mane six were waiting in ponyville for Sonic. A blue wind came towards them and stopped." Hey guys what's up?" Sonic asked. "How did you sleep with Dashie Sonic?" Pinkie Pie said then burst into laughter. Rainbow Dash blushed while Sonic just glared at Pinkie Pie. "Your not going to let that go are you." Rainbow Dash said. "Nope." Pinkie Pie said. Sonic looked at Applejack "I'm still not letting go of what I said that you would be perfect for Knuckles'." Sonic said. "So that's the little critter's name, golly." Applejack blushed. "Hey, a little tip. When you two go to sleep don't ask him for his 'full strength' it can get nasty. But if you do, that's why your called Applejack right?" Sonic said then chuckled. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash now were laughing.

"Well when you and Dash fall asleep, try and keep up she's very fast." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash blushed. Sonic then closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I can go even faster." Sonic said. Sonic then opened his eyes and blushed of realizing what he just said. "T-that's n-not what I-I meant!" Sonic said. Rainbow Dash now turned into a fireball AGAIN. Everyone except Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash blasted into laughter. "So anyone knows what were doing today?" Sonic asked. "We are going to Sugar Cube Corner Sonic." Rarity said. "Sounds cool." Sonic said. They then walked off to Sugar Cube Corner.

After a few minutes in Sugar Cube Corner Twilight remembered what Celestia had said. "Hey Sonic?" "Yeah Twilight." Sonic said. "What's a chaos emerald?" Everyone looked in shock from the word 'chaos'. "How did you find out about those?" Sonic looked in confusion. "You don't remember?" Twilight said. "Not at all." Sonic replied. "Me Luna, And Rainbow Dash were in your dream." Twilight explained. "Oh well I guess that makes senc- WAIT! Did you say you,Luna, and DASH were in my dream!" Sonic said in shock. He looked at Rainbow Dash. Her wings flared up and her face was bright red. She looked shocked too. "Yes. Your dream was about fighting that 'thing' called Eggman. And he was trying to hit you with a wrecking ball. And I believe 2 robots were in his mobile." Twilight said. Then smile "Did you too 'do'(I GET IT! DO! AS IN f**k!XD) anything when we were gone?" Twilight asked. Everyone (minus Sonic and Rainbow Dash) had a huge grin on there face. "Yeah did you 'do' anything on a hill when you two were alone. Sonic's quills flared up like he was Super Sonic and blushed as much as Rainbow Dash. "Continue." They both said. "Which one was more gentle? And which one was faster?" Rarity said. Causing Sonic and Rainbow Dash to blush even more. "Can we get back to the C-chaos Emeralds n-now!" Sonic said. "Oh yeah, you said they hold great power right? Can you explain them to us?" Twilight said. Sonic explained the chaos emeralds and how they hold enough power to destroy a planet. "Well you've explained the master emerald, but you told us nuttin about the master emerald." Sonic turned to Applejack and had a grin on his face. "Don't you know Applejack, your boyfriend is the guardian of it." Sonic said. Applejack blushed. "Anyways, it holds tremendous power that's 5X the power of all 7 chaos emeralds. My Friend/Rival, Knuckles is the guardian of it. But he loses it under his nose. Most times." Sonic said as he rubbed his nose. "Sounds tougher when you two do it huh." Sonic said with a cocky voice. "Anyways why are you all so shocked about the word 'chaos'. Have you met that guy!" Sonic said. "We don't know nothing about what your talking about sugerhog. But the reason we don't like that word is because we have a bad history with something named Discord." Applejack said. "Whats a Discord?" Sonic asked. "Its full of parts of other animals." Fluttershy said. "Oh." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash's embarrassment went away as she asked Sonic a question. "What do you mean by 'you've met that guy' who are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash said. "Chaos." Sonic said. "Huh." The mane six said. "Chaos is a creature from my world that is sealed away in the master emerald. It makes it 10x more powerful with him in it. But every year, he comes out of it and shatters the master emerald into pieces. A world when Eggman has all 7 emeralds is nothing compared to Chaos having it.. He's made of water so he can design himself into anyone he wants." Sonic said "That sure sounds like Discord." Twilight said. "He's made of water because its my weakness." Sonic said. "And he's a betrayer." Sonic said. "Luckily Knuckles is responsible enough ta watch the master emerald right sugarhog?" Applejack said. "Yeah you could say that, he's a tough guy but he's a knucklehead." Sonic said then chuckled. "Guess your boyfriend is going to be real stupid ,Applejack. But real tough. I bet he wont know where he would be going when you two do it." Rainbow Dash said. "I wouldn't be talking considering you two will do it 'faster' Dash." Applejack said. "Maybe you two will have kids faster too." Pinkie Pie teased. Sonic and Rainbow Dash blushed a little.

The mane six and Sonic were walking through Ponyville.

"Why did you say Chili Dogs back there?" Twilight asked. "Because there the best food in the world!" Sonic said. "U-um, w-whats going...on over t-there?" Fluttershy asked. They headed to the stage.

"Come one Come all! To see the Great Powerful Trixie!" A voice said.

"Who's that." Sonic asked. "Trixie, the person who think is better then Twilight's magic." Rarity said. Trixie spots the mane six and says. "I would like 6 volunteers to face me." Trixie said then teleported the mane six and Sonic onto the stage. "Huh?" Sonic said. Trixie shot a laser at them. "Run!" Sonic said. They all dodged it. "It's winter time folks." Trixie said. "Really, I thought it was Spring." Pinkie Pie said. Trixie did a spell that made snow fall on Twilight and Rarity. Then put the usually Carrot,coal, and other things to make a snowman. Fluttershy asked. "D-do you mind if I-I take a c-carrot for Angel?" "Not at all dear." Rarity said. Sonic was stunned on what Trixie just did. Applejack galloped towards Trixie ready to buck her off the stage. Trixie did a spell that made a spring appear. Applejack stepped on it and sprung into Rarity and Twilight. "Oo Oo! Can I have a try." Pinkie Pie asked. "Yes Pinkie." Trixie said as she did the spell again. Pinkie Pie jumped on it. "WEEEEEEEEE" Pinkie screamed in joy as she got launched into the other 3 mares. Sonic gritted his teeth at Trixie. Rainbow Dash flew off at Trixie. "R-rainbow D-dash wait!" Fluttershy said. Trixie stopped both of them. They both struggled to get out of her magic. "It's no use!" Trixie said. "God dammit ,Silver" Sonic muttered. Trixie rolled both of them into balls and through them against the ground a furiously. "Hey! Not cool!" Sonic said. Kicking Trixie very lightly in the face. Rainbow Dash went on her feet while Fluttershy went to the ground with a large 'thud'. "Are you OK?" Sonic asked. She stared into his emerald green eyes. He gave her a warm smile grabbed her hoof and lifted her up. Trixie threw stuff at them but it missed. "You two stand back." Sonic said. They both flew away. Fluttershy chuckled. "What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He's cute." Fluttershy said. Causing Rainbow Dash to blush

Sonic meanwhile was dodging lasers and other stuff. "C'mon! I've done this before! Give me a challenge." Sonic said in a bored tone. Sonic dodged lasers by break dancing, quick stepping, and splitting. "You seem over confident. And you run a lot. Maybe you should FREEZE!" Trixie said as she fired a freeze laser. "Nah, sounds kinda dull." Sonic said Dodging the freeze blast. "How about this!" Trixie said throwing a table at him. "Ugh, you sound like Silver too." Sonic muttered. She fired a laser at Sonic furiously then.

"Tough challenge. But i'm tougher!" Sonic said. Almost getting hit by a laser but avoided it. "Over here!" Sonic said. He was on top of the stage. Then jumped down. "Heh, you shoot lasers terribly." Sonic said. Trixie shot a laser at Sonic and barely missed him but hit the stage too. Sonic looked at his burned tail. Rainbow Dash's wings flared up."Aw, I feel bad for my tail." Sonic said. Then they heard rumbling coming from the top of the stage. "And now I feel bad for this stage." Sonic said dodging the wood. Trixie was charging up her magic. "I've got you now." She said. As she tried to control her magic and balancing herself so she wouldn't fall off. Sonic had a smirk on his face. Then rushed towards Trixie. He gently put his foot on her stomach making her lose balance and fall back into the dirt. The stage stopped shaking apart. "I'l be back." Trixie said. Getting up and walked away. Sonic dashed towards the others.

The mane six were shocked that Sonic had defeated Trixie without even hitting her. Other then the first kick and the last kick.

"You guys ok? Sonic asked.

"Were fine." Rarity said.

"Uh, does this stuff always happen here?" Sonic asked. "Sometimes." Twilight said. "Oh. Fine with me." Sonic said. "Maybe I should go for a look around here." Sonic said "Well, then that's good. Look what I just got from Princess Celestia.

Dear Twilight Sparkle.

We have something that's driving us a bit insane here in Canterlot. A chaos source has been spotted here in Canterlot. Discord has not been released. So that's the problem. Every time we find the chaos source it's only a drip of water. And we would like to know about these 'Chaos Emeralds'. You may bring your new friend and Spike. Please come to Canterlot in a week.

From, Princess Celestia.

Twilight unfold the letter and brings it back. "So that gives me a full week huh." Sonic says. "M-maybe you s-should visit Everfree forest." Fluttershy said in her shy voice. "Good idea!" Sonic said. The 5 mares looked in shock "But Sonic that thing is mad dangerous! You'll get killed!" Twilight said. " No sweat I am the fastest thing alive. We'll just run away. Besides, isn't there something you wan't in Everfree forest Fluttershy." Sonic said. "W-well there are carrots there so. Yes" Fluttershy said. "Ok sounds simple enough." Sonic said. "Follow me." Fluttershy said. Twilight looked at Dash and said. "Looks like you've got a tough challenge." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash's wings flared a bit and she blushed. "I-I guess I do like him. But only A little!" Rainbow Dash said. "You two will be doing it in no time. I wonder the fastest will be." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash glared at Applejack. "And I wonder who the toughest will be." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack was now also blushing.

Behind the bushes 3 fillys look at the blue hedgehog walking with blonde mare.

"Pfft, like he could be faster then Rainbow Dash." One said.

"Oh Scootoloo, we dont really know." another one said

"I think we should do nuttin. SweetieBelle." the last one said.

"No way, Applebloom, we've got to prove Rainbow Dash is faster then him." Scootoloo said.

"So were doing it NOW?" They both asked.

"No, we wait." Scootoloo said.


	4. Chapter 3: The Simple Mobius

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 3

The Simple Mobius.

Back on planet mobius a echidna and 2 tailed fox were on Angel Island. The two tailed fox was working on a machine while the echidna was passed out. Suddenly the echidna started moaning.

"Ugh, what happened." He said.

"Knuckles', your OK!" The fox said with joy. "Why wouldn't I be, Tails'. Anyways, what happened, where's Sonic. It's punching time and I don't want to go a week without punching Sonic." Knuckles' said. "Don't you remember? We all got sucked into a portal that led us to different places. And I guess Eggman was afraid that Sonic would come back to him so he sent him to another dimension." Tails' said. "What about Metal Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "He went back with Eggman. He not only had to repair his systems but also needed to track Sonic down." "Why would he do that. He knows i'm the one that loves punching things!" "Yeah we know Knuckles, but he only did it to try and kill Sonic. But the way I know those two is that..." "They both love racing." Knuckles' and Tails' said. "So whats that dohiky Tails'?" Knuckles asked. "It's something that will help us find Sonic and get to his world. We should track him down in no time! The only problem is. It takes more then one-million rings to fill it's power." Tails' explained. "So I need you too go treasure hunting and get me a Super emerald." "OK."Knuckles' exclaimed."Just don't get laid by Rouge while your doing it." Tails' said. Knuckles' blushed. "D-d-don't worry I'l g-g-give it my a-all!" Knuckles said. Then grabbed a hat and put it on his head. (The hat was from the Sonic The Hedgehog movie 1999. The one with Metal Sonic in it.) "And I'l do anything to knock Sonic out again." Knuckles said as he moved to Hidden Palace Zone.

200 years in the future.

A silver hedgehog was flying above the city that is now called. Eggman Land.

"The future full of nothing but destruction. I am the one that enforces time from falling apart. But now this once peaceful place, has turned into an evil city. And it's all because of !" The silver hedgehog shouted. "Ah!" A female scream shouted. The silver hedgehog took off with his psychic powers going towards the voice.

The female was a cat getting attacked by robots with light sabers. "Back back I say!" The cat said shooting fire at the robots. They then shot humongous beams of fire themselves at the cat. "I am the princess of fire." The cat says. "I control flames." She says then closing her eyes. " I AM BLAZE THE CAT!" Blaze said as a fiery aura burned around her. They then sprayed her with water causing her flame to burn out. Before they finished her something hit one of the robots. A brick was thrown down at them by a silver hedgehog.

"HEY!" The hedgehog said. "S-silver?" Blaze said. "GO PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Silver said. He then shot a long psychic cut at 3 out of 4 of the robots. Silver looked at it then used his psychic powers to throw it in air. "You will tell me where is or I will make you." Silver said. It shook it's head. "Not talking huh?" His powers began to crumple the robot. "Last chance. Or we will end you." Blaze said as her fist burned up. The robot pointed at a large fortress. "Thank you." Blaze said. Silver threw the robot against a wall.

"So why are you here?" Blaze asked.

"Well, duh. I'm saving the future." Silver said.

"That's funny, I was going to do it too." Blaze said.

"Well we can do it together." Silver said put out goofy smile as his teeth sparkled. He put his hand around Blaze's head as they walked Blaze started to blush.

"S-silver, your embarrassing me." Blaze said in an awkward tone.

"Well darn, I thought I was impressing you on how well I can treat a princess or lady." Silver said as he went closer to Blaze.

"Oh Silver." Blaze said as she blushed more.

"Well we've arrived." Silver said.

"I'm guessing guards and and lasers." Silver guessed. "Yeah probably." Blaze said.

He let his arm off Blaze as he used psychic power to open the door. It was hard to open though

so it took awhile. A badnik was about to shoot him with a fireball but mas absorbed around Blaze and shot back. The alarm came on. "Blaze quick!" Silver exclaimed. She rushed through the door with Silver right behind her. "This place is huge!" Silver said.

"It will take hours to find Eggman!" Blaze said. Until a crack fell on beneath them as it turned into a hole. They fell into a elevator station. They looked at the buttons. "Hey this one leads to Eggman!" Blaze said. "How can ya tell?" "Because the button says 'Eggman's lair.' They pressed it as a secret door appeared and rushed them out of it. "Well it took only 1 minute to find Eggman. Interesting." Blaze said. They both went through the robotic doors. Then it closed shut. "OHOHO! Iv'e been waiting for you two lovebirds!" Eggman said. Silver and Blaze blushed. Then there hands started to glow with psychic powers and fire. "The jig is up Eggman! Hand over the 7 Sol Emeralds! And give Mobius back to us!" Blaze said. "Oh no need. You two will have great play mates." Eggman said as he whistled. 2 robots that looked like Sonic came down. "Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic. Kill them!" Eggman said then rushed towards his Egg mobile. Orbot and Cubot were in it too. "I told you too just kill them but no." Orbot said. "Shut up and watch the show." Eggman said. "Wow, two must really want the world back. I wonder if they would give me a sandwich if we gave it back." Cubot said. "Yes let's all do that." Eggman said. "ok!" Cubot said. "Ugh, not really block head." Eggman said.

The battle still unfolds. Silver Sonic went for a spin dash at Blaze and hit her. She then flew spikes at her causing her to bleed and crack her skull a little. Then he her up and threw her in the air. She obviously endured the hit. Silver Sonic super peeled out at Blaze. It hit first but Blaze then uppercut ted Silver Sonic into the air. Silver Sonic however. Also endured itself and pounded his fist into the ground making the ground crack a little.

Meanwhile, Silver was still battling Metal. Dodging his heat beam attacks. "Dude stop fight me hand to hand!" Silver said. Then was punched by Metal Sonic. "I'l play that game ,Metal!" Silver said in a bit rage. they both collided punches until Silver kicked Metal in the gut followed by a psychic throw into a wall. Metal endured quickly and fired a lightning bolt at silver. Silver then created psychic wind to stop it but it was a critical hit at Silver. The cement was very slippy. Silver of course endured the hit. Just when Silver endured the hit. Metal came rocketing towards and tried to punch Silver into the ground but he dodged it. A puff of smoke appeared around Metal Sonic. Metal then came rocketing out of it planning to kick Silver. Silver collided with a kick too. After a few seconds the two both used there powers float into the air. They then let go of the collision and blasted at each other. Sonic booms could be heard in the sky. Silver then used his psychic powers. "ITS NO USE! TAKE THIS!" Silver then used his psychic powers to crash Metal into the ground. Silver then floated back onto the ground. Metal wasn't done yet though. He Blasted once again out of the smoke and this time succeeded to kick Silver. This time however used his spin attack to recover and used it to jump in the air too. He then levitated. Metal started floating in air too. Silver Spin attacked into Metal. He blocked but it failed a little. Metal flew back a little but then dash at Silver took his hand and threw him on the ground. Silver slid on the ground. Of course endured. He then used psychic cut and hit metal hard. He then levitated back in air and psychic cutted again. Metal Sonic countered with a thunder bolt attack. They collided until the thunderbolt me out on top. Silver was hit bad and his eyes were shut but was still levitating. his face was facing the ground. Metal then kicked Silver into the ground. As he did that Silver let out a huge "UGGGG!" Then was sent flying into the ground.

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot watched Metal Sonic win. "Wow. Who knew a Sonic bot made by you could be so strong." Orbot said. "I'l take that as a compliment." Eggman said."Yo dawg. dat was like. So awesome!" Cubot said. "Eggman looked at Orbot. Orbot let out a huge sigh. "Let's this other with buddy." Orbot said. "What is making your voice chip so weird?" Orbot asked himself. Eggman then spoke. "I't seems the protector of time has failed. Metal Sonic. Watch the fight." Eggman said. Metal then pointed at the fight and pounded his fist into his hand. Eggman pressed a blue button on his arm. Metal froze in place for a moment then nodded. "It seems Lyric's button is finally being put to good use." Orbot said.

Silver Sonic dashed at Blaze and hit her. He then turned his rockets into missiles. Those hit Blaze too. Silver Sonic then dashed at Blaze and punched her. Blaze punched Silver Sonic and collided with Silver Sonic's fist. Silver Sonic then kicked Blaze in the gut. He was about to thunder punch her but Blaze fire punched him. She then shot fireballs at Silver Sonic. "EAT X-FLAME SILVER SONIC!" Blaze said furiously as she shot a fire blast at Silver Sonic. His head fell off. Blaze heard slow clapping in the distance "Bravo. Just Bravo." Eggman said. "Eggman!" Blaze said. "Give mobius and the sol emeralds back!" Eggman said. "I wouldn't dream of it. I also don't dream of you living so..." Eggman snapped his fingers and a Metal Sonic came charging with darkness around him. She was punched onto the ground her cheek was bleeding so badly that she was going to die. "Blaze!" Silver said as he got up and ran across the room and used his psychic powers to throw Metal against a wall. "B-blaze please you have to live!" Silver said. "I'm sorry Silver. I failed you." Blaze said. "It doesn't have to end like this!" "Don't worry Silver. You can change the future." Blaze said as she was half alive. "B-but if I fail then we will all die! Even if I change anything!" Silver said. he was going to continue but his lips were silenced by a glove. Blaze then kissed Silver on the lips. Silver blushed. "S-silver please. D-do it for S-sonic. Do it f-for me. "Blaze said. She then closed her eyes. Silver started to cry.

"Aw, how sweet. Tough luck it has to end you silver spoon." Eggman said as Metal punched Silver away. "Metal. SLAUGHTER HIM!" Eggman said crazed. Metal brought a violet chaos emerald out of his system. He also brought the dark orb. He put the chaos emerald with the dark orb and absorbed it. Metal seemed to be glitching a little but then got a huge source of dark energy. He started charging up a bolt of darkness. "If I go to the past and fail. It will pay a price of even bigger destruction for the future. And everyone will hate me..." Silver said trying to hold back his tears. "But I must do what is right. For Sonic. For Blaze..." Silver paused. "...FOR THE FUTURE!" Silver said. He pulled out a timestone. "KILLING TIME!" Metal and Eggman said. Metal then fired the blast. "CHRONOS CONTROL!" Silver then went back in time just IN time before the bolt hit him. The wall exploded. "Remind me to get a new wall, Metal." Metal nodded. "Shouldn't you go after Silver the Hedgehog?" Metal Sonic asked. "Don't worry ,Metal. Past me has it all under control.

200 years in the past.

In space something called the ARK was standing right above mobius. A black hedgehog was looking at the moon.

"What is wrong, Shadow?" A robot with omega signs on it asked. "Hmph, the end of mobius is what's wrong, Omega." Shadow said. "We still have a chance." Omega said. "We saw Sonic disappear our own eyes Omega. And now that Eggman has the 7 chaos emeralds. The world is practically being destroyed as we speak." Shadow said. "Eggman has forgot about one set. Shadow." Omega said. "And what are those." Shadow said. "The Super Emeralds" Omega said. Shadow then smiled. "Your right. The super emeralds are our only hope of surviving. Then I guess we have to find them." Shadow said. He then used his rocket shoes to blast towards earth. "Engaging Rocket mode." Omega said as rockets appeared on Omega. He then took off after Shadow.

Knuckles' started making his way towards hidden cave. The new entrance too Hidden Palace zone.

Yet, only a few miles away. A squirrel, a hawk, and a hedgehog were past out. The zone they were in was Sandopolis.

"Ugh, I've got to control my extreme gear's landing." The hawk said.

"Jet, cool your Jets." The hedgehog said. The squirrel accidentally hit the green hedgehog while he was flying. "God damnit, Ray!" The green hedgehog said. "Sorry,Scourge. It's just so hot here." Ray said. "No shit ,Ray." Scourge said. "Looks like we are in Sandopolis zone" Jet said. "This is a nightmare! Except hotter. How the hell did we even get here." Scourge yelled. "I think that portal sucked us into this zone when we tried to save Sonic." Ray explained. "Oh!, I'm going to kill Eggman!" Scourge yelled. "I think that's what everone else is doing, Scourge." Then checkmate to me. Anyways, Jet, is your extreme gear still working?" Scourge asked. "Yeah. But how will that help you guys?" Jet asked. "It doesn't. Anyways, how do we out of here?" Scourge asked. "Relax guys I know this place easily. We just need to complete a few tests in this pyramid and we will get shot right to Mushroom Hill Zone. Just try and keep up." Jet said then went on his extreme gear then took off towards the pyramid. Scourge and Ray looked at each other and shrugged. Scourge ran off after Jet while Ray flew off after Jet.

At the Hidden Cave entrance it was all mossy. "Well than't god my tribe built this here for me to get into." Knuckles' said. As he entered the mossy cave he looked behind him to find him to find Rouge and Amy. "Let me guess. You want to find Sonic and hug him until the end of the world because he's been gone for a DAY." Knuckles' said. "Oh shut it Knuckles'. But your right. I do love my Sonic." Amy said. "And your here to just find the emeralds before me probably." Rouge nodded then spoke. "I came to help you." Knuckles his eyes and said "fine you two could come with me." Knuckles said. "Yes!" they both said. Knuckles put on his hat. "Then let's go get some emeralds."

They all walked until Knuckles said. "WATCH YOUR STEP!" He pulled the two back as a spike appeared "Whoa, booby traps." Amy said. Knuckles looked like he was going to burst into laughter. "Anyways, we have to get across. Rouge carry Amy over there. I can glide to victory." Knuckles said. They all made it across. " That wasn't so bad." Amy said. They then went to the next room. Rumble*. "Damn it, Amy, ya jinxed it!" Knuckles said. A gaia creature then appeared. "Uh oh that's not good." Amy said. "You can say that again, sweetheart." Rouge said. "PUNCHING TIME!" Knuckles said.

At Sky Sanctuary Zone. The Chaotix were on top of the pedestal of where the Master Emerald used to be. "Oh my god! Mighty!,Vector,Espio you guys OK?" A bee asked. "Yes, Charmy "Espio said. "Ugh, Dang it Eggman. He made Sonic go to another dimension!" Vector said. "Yes, Eggman seemed very overconfident in that fight. And he was still able to beat Super Sonic." Espio said in shock. "Man, I still can't believe how hard Metal Sonic punched." Mighty said jumping back on his feet. "Yeah, but, he technically. Did cheat." Charmy said. "Hey guys look up is it a bird?" Charmy asked. "No No! It's a plane!" Mighty said. "It's it's... SHADOW AND OMEGA?" Vector said.

"Hmph, were really that noticeable." Shadow said. Omega said. "INITIATE ATTACK!" Omega said as he shot 4 rockets out of his blast. They were heading for Charmy and Vector. Vector just waved his hands up and down in terror. "Wow! Look at those missiles- WHOA!" Charmy said barely dodging the attack. "OMEGA STOP!" Shadow said.

"They are my sorta friends." Shadow said. "Anyways, what are you doing here,Shadow?" Espio asked. "To get the Super Emeralds, if we get them. We can defeat Eggman." Shadow said. "But what about Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow. "I'm pretty sure his lousy friends are doing something." Shadow said. "Then we better go NOW!" Mighty said. They then left Sky Sanctuary Zone.

Back at the temple the 3 had just entered.

Scourge let out an amusing whistle.

"So how do we get out." Scourge said. "We complete 3 tasks. Speed,Flight, and Strength." Jet said. "Looks like the first one is speed." Ray said. He then looked at the summary of the task. "All run. Like no tomorrow. Stop a little. You'll get crushed." Ray said. They all then ran downward. "G-guys, I-I k-know why they said crushed." Ray said. A boulder was tumbling behind them! "AH!" They all said and increased their speed. They then fell into a hole. "Looks like we've completed that. Next is flight." Scourge said. Ray then read the ancient summary. "Fly all. Lose your flight. You lose your life." Ray then grabbed hold of Scourge while Jet rode on his extreme gear. "Whoa! Pointy." Ray said. They all completed the task and moved on to strength. OK so now were just truing to break this wall." Jet hissed. "They all started punching, spin attacking, and using their tails to break the wall. It finally gave open. "So this will lead us to Mushroom Hill right?" Ray asked. "Eeyup." Jet said just like Big Mac would do it. They then jumped on the teleporter. And were teleported to Mushroom Hill Zone.

Meanwhile, at the Hidden Cave. Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles' were fighting a dark gaia creature. Before anyone could hit it. Knuckles' started literally killing it. It was practically spoiling with darkness. "Ok, let's move on Knuckles' said. Their jaws dropped and followed Knuckles. They then entered a place where a orange emerald was standing. "A Super Emerald. Let's take it to Tails'. Amy nodded while Rouge walked up to Knuckles and kissed him on the cheek. He was frozen and blushing. "I'm sorry. G.U.N needs this." Rouge said. She then started lifting up the Super Emerald but it failed. Knuckles then stopped blushing. "Heh, this emerald's power controls the STRENGTH of the master emerald. Only my tribe has what it takes to make these baby's go out of there pedestal." Knuckles said. "BEGONE ROUGE!" He jumped up and uppercutted Rouge out of the cave. "I'L COME BACK FOR THIS GEM! *ping" "So, Knuckles', how do we lift it?" Amy asked. Knuckles' grinned. "I could lift it myself. But we need to get back to Angel Island fast so..." Knuckles paused as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, Super emerald. Lend me your power to hold you for another hour!" Knuckles said then touched the emerald. He started to glow orange. He then lifted the gem. They then heard rumbling. "THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING!" Knuckles said. Amy then saw a boost pad. "C'mon Knuckles' we've got a fox to find!" Amy said then jumped on the pad. Knuckles' was right behind her.

They both jumped on bounce pads then. "Rocks at two'o'clock!" Amy said. Then used her hammer to crack the rock. Then hit another bounce pad heading to a rail in the cave. "Whoa, Amy look out." Knuckles' yelled as he and Amy slid on the rail. Knuckles was able to kick things but the super emerald was in both of his hands. Lava then creaked up from beneath them and burned the end of the railing. Amy and Knuckles' jumped back and forth onto rocks. Until they had reached a top of a wall. Knuckles' threw the Emerald up and then uppercutted the wall. It broke and the two came dashing out. Knuckles' quickly grabbed the emerald. The two of them hit the ground and dashed off. "What I can't believe is that North Island is falling apart this quickly." Amy said. "Don't worry. I'l just put it back in it's pedestal. It will heal in no time." Knuckles' said. They then heard cracks from under them. And before they knew it they fell. Of course because they were running they tripped. But Knuckles' lost the super emerald as it fell into another hole. "WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" They both said as they fell on mossy rock. Lava was all around them. "Over there!" Amy pointed. The super emerald was on a rock that was about to sink. "Amy. Hammer me over there!" Knuckles said. "OK!" Amy said pulling out her hammer and before hitting Knuckles. He curled up in a spin ball. She then hit Knuckles' over too the Super emerald. He mad it and got it. Well almost before lava busted up below it and sent it flying out of Hidden Cave. "FUCK!" Knuckles' yelled. "C'mon Knuckles we've gotta go!" Amy said. She jumped on rocks to the top while Knuckles' just climbed. They reached a bounce pad and jumped on it. Knuckles' reached his hand out to grab the emerald then said "Gotcha!" Knuckles' said. "Mission completed." Knuckles said. "Uhh Knuckles." Amy said looking down. "Uh oh." Knuckles' said seeing lava. They both were hit by it and sent flying away with the emerald. "WHOOOOOAOAAAAAAAAA! ping*" They both disappeared into a different location.

In Mushroom Hill Zone. A chao,bunny, and racoon were standing up. "So, uh, ya saying Sonic was blasted into an another dimension, Cream?" The raccoon asked. "Yes Miss Marine." Cream said. "Chao! Chao!" (Were all doomed!) Cheese said. "Oh don't be silly Cheese, we'll find Mr Sonic in no time." Cream said. They heard screaming from the distance as they saw 3 people blast through the parts of Mushroom Hill.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. When it subsided. A Silver hedgehog levitated to the ground. "Y-you guys are OK!" Silver said with joy and hugged them both. "Of course we are, mate. By the way wheres Blaze?" Marine asked. Silver got a worried look then closed his eyes. Tears started running from his eyes. "Y-you will s-see her again i-if we stop E-Eggman." Silver said. "Oh my." Cream said. "Chao, Chao!" (WHAT HAPPENED!") Cheese screamed. "If we let Eggman win. The future will be at its knees with Eggman as it's king." Silver said. "Chao!" (Maybe if we get a super emerald!) Cheese said. "Good idea, Cheese. If we get a Super Emerald. We could save the world." Cream said. "Good idea! South Island is the closest from here. Lets go!" Silver said. They dashed off.

Not far away. Scourge,Ray,and Jet had just crashed.

"Ugh, have you crashed every time you've used that damn thing ,Jet?" Ray said.

"No, guess that slow poke Sonic used it a lot." Jet said.

"Good so it's not just me." Scourge said.

"I'l have you know Sonic is MUCH faster then any of you!" Ray said.

"Yeah, true. But we refuse to let him win." Scourge scoffed.

"So, now that we are in a colder place. How do we beat Eggman?" Jet asked.

"How about the Super emeralds?" Ray asked in a sarcastic way.

"Good idea. The one nearest to us is North-west Island." Jet said.

"Then let's get there quickly so the ground can eat my dust." Scourge said speeding off.

"You heard the hedgehog. fly!" Ray said. Using his 2 squirrel tails to fly after Scourge.

"WAIT! Ugh, you idiots." Jet said going onto his extreme gear and chasing after them.

Back on Angel Island. Tails' was adding the finishing touches to the thing that will allow them to travel through dimensions. Just then something twinkled out of the sky. "AHHHHHHH-OOF" A red echinda said crashing into the ground. A giant orange emerald then crashed into the ground next to him. "Ouch." Knuckles said. "K-Knuckles. YOU DID IT!" Tails said with joy. "Heh, that was easy. Sonic's not going to know what hit him when i'm done with him." Knuckles said with a cocky grin. "B-but first I need to send the connection cells to the dimensional portal to get to Sonic." Tails said. "How long will THAT take?" Knuckles asked. Tails' gulped hard. "f-f-five months." Tails said in worried tone. Knuckles' then facepalmed himself.

Meanwhile, The Chaotix,Shadow,and Omega made it too North-East island. They were blasting missiles into the ground until they hit something.

"Hmph, this is it." Shadow said. He then looked at the 4 pictures that had him doing chaos blast. Just like back at hidden cave where it showed a picture of Knuckles using Blast punch.

"This chamber is Hidden Corruption. Home of the Super Emerald of chaos." Shadow said. "Stand back." He hissed as he took off one of his rings. He then placed the arm without a ring against the wall. It opened and they all fell. "Whoa, than't god I can fly!" Charmy said breaking his fly. "Don't rub it in Charmy." Mighty said. They saw crystals with no light in it and were cracked. "This place seems to be entered before." Espio said. "Quiet Espio!" Vector said. "Yes sir." Espio said with sorryness in his eyes. Omega scanned the room. "I cannot find the chaos emeralds readings Shadow the Hedgehog." Omega said. "Keep going. These gems show us the way to the emerald. The more corrupted. The more closer." Shadow said then dashed into 3 lanes. "We split up. Espio,Charmy. You go into the first lane. Vector,Mighty. You go into the second lane. Me and Omega will go into this one. There are buttons at the end of each of these tunnels. Hit them all and we'll make it across." Shadow stated. They all dashed off in their directions.

Meanwhile. Silver, Cream,Cheese, and Marine were at South Island. There was a bunch of stuff there. So Marine tried smashing it with her power glove. But it failed. Silver then lifted it all up reviling a door that had Silver on it levitating and putting his arm up.

"Whoa." Silver said. "Oye. Whats dis?" Marine asked. "This is, Hidden Mind. Where the Super Emerald of psychokinesis lives." Silver said as he put his hand on the spot with a hand and used his psychic powers. The door opened. When they walked in, the door shutted instantly. They then looked in front of them to see nothing. "Is this some kind of hell of a joke mate?" Marine asked. "Chao?" (Do you guys here that.) "I hear it too Cheese." Cream said. "Were sinking!" Marine yelled. "She means, WE'ER FALLING!" Silver said as the floor finally cracked. They all fell but a light glow went around them as they fell on the ground. "I get why they called this Hidden Mind, Mr Silver. It's because this stuff appeared from our minds." Cream said. "Okon?" (Looks like there's a lot up ahead). "Then we better get going Cheese." Cream giggled as she followed Marine and Silver.

Back at our point of view with the baddies. They had just made it too North-West island. And found a fiery path. They all walked over it and saw a portal like door. On it they saw three hedgehogs. One, who- surprise surprise. Was Scourge. He had his regular spiked smile on him. And had his index finger put down his cool shades so people could see a little bit of his eyes. Another one, was a hedgehog that was floating that looked just like Super Sonic. Except had pointy teeth. Spiky claws. And a crazed look in his eyes. The last one had his quills up like Super Sonic. Except his color was Black. And his eyes looked possessed because he had no eye balls. Scourge put his hand on the print of a hand and smiled into a mirror above it. The door then opened as a portal appeared and the 3 were sucked in.

When the 3 got out. They were greeted by fire in crystals. And crystals of darkness. "W-where are we?" Jet asked. "Hidden Hell, Where the Super Emerald of darkness is." Scourge said terrified. "B-but why darkness?" Ray asked. Scourge shrugged but Jet answered the question. "I't gives the user a powerful aura and illusion." Jet said. They then moved on towards the next section.


	5. Chapter 4: Everfree Action!

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 4

Everyfree Action!

Now that we know what everyone on Mobius is up too. Let's move back to Equestria.

The 5 remaining mares were heading to Twilight's.

"Wait. Why are we going to Twilight's?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're going there to find any thing else about these 'chaos emeralds'." Rarity said.

"And to figure out what that creature of chaos was. Hmm. Maybe Celestia's working on that" Twilight said.

"Why can't we ask Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He's not here right now." Applejack said.

"And what about Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash asked. "How is she going to know if we find any information." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"Ooo,Ooo! We could throw her a party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"No, we just tell her." Twilight said. They all nodded in agreement.

"So, Sonic,huh." Pinkie said. "S-shut up!" Rainbow Dash said embarrassed. "I reckon you two will see something other then destiny squirt all over ya. It's probably white." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash's face turned bright red.

"I-I wouldn't be talking when this Knuckles' guy shows you his 'full strength' Apple jack." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack blushed like a light bulb. They all then headed inside Golden Oaks Library.

Meanwhile back at Everfree forest. Sonic and Fluttershy looked around. Flutterhsy was scared but Sonic was amazed. She was very shy during the trip. But Sonic was the opposite. "Heh, I don't understand why you ponies don't wan't me to come to this place. It's awesome!" He said. As he folded his arms. Just then. Something jumped at Sonic. Without even looking he punched it in the face and knocked it out. Sonic still looked impressed by everything.

"Ok, Iv'e seen enough. So where are those carrots you were looking for?" Sonic asked.

"O-over there." Fluttershy said in her usually shy voice. Sonic dashed towards the bush and picked 3. He then walked back out to Fluttershy.

Suddenly. Something came swooping down almost hitting Sonic. But he dodged it and caught all 3 carrots. It appeared to be a griffon who swooped at them.

"Give me those carrots. Or i'l take them from you!" He screeched.

"Nah, go take some from over there bird brain." Sonic said.

"But it's more fun to steal." The griffon said as he swooped down and punched Sonic twice. He then scratched his stomach causing it to bleed a little. Then kicked Sonic into a tree. He then kicked Sonic a few times too the ground. Sonic then spin dashed at the griffon and blasted him into a tree. He got up and scratched Sonic on one of his arms causing him to bleed and drop the carrots. The griffon caught them before they hit the ground and took off.

"Hey where do you think your going!" Sonic said as he used his spin jump ability to try and catch the griffon. But failed to grab him as he started falling. "AHHHHHH!" He said. Fluttershy couldn't watch the hedgehog fall. She heard nothing. The griffon then came to the nearest cloud. Then taunted.

"Ha Ha! That was so easy. Bring me a challenge next ti-" The griffon was cut off. "You know it sucks that you think I would give up THAT easy." A familiar voice said. The griffon looked behind him to see Sonic tapping his foot while folding his arms.

"I-I-impossible." The griffon said.

"The only difference between the cloud in this world and my world is that these clouds are WAY more bouncy. Sonic then kicked the griffon off the cloud catching the carrots from the griffon. He then jumped down to Fluttershy and gave her the carrots. She was still shocked a little about the event. "You ok?" Sonic asked. Fluttershy blushed. "I-im fine. We should head to Twilight's." She said. Sonic then nodded and took off at a slow running pace. Fluttershy flew after him.

Meanwhile, as the two dashed out of the forest. The 3 little fillys were still spying on Sonic.

"Look at him saying i'm so fast and stuff. Makes me sick he thinks he's faster then Rainbow Dash." Scootoloo said.

"Oh give him a break will ya Scootoloo." Applebloom said.

"You have to admit. It is amazing how he kicked the griffon off the cloud and was able to stand ON a cloud." Sweetie Bell said.

"Yeah not bad. But I've seen Rainbow Dash punch 10x harder." Scootoloo said.

"So do we tell him NOW!" Applebloom said.

"We'll tell him tomorrow." Scootoloo said. They all nodded and went home.

Back at Twilight's. The mane six and Spike were searching everywhere for a book about a chaos emerald.

"Find anything?" Twilight asked. "No." Spike said. "Sorry, ya don't have a book about a chaos emerald." Applejack said. "UGH! This is ridiculous! Can't we just ask Sonic?" Rainbow Dash said. "Yes but what do we ask him?" Rarity said. "Ooo! How about if he has used them!" Pinkie Pie said.. "Good idea Pinkie!" Spike said. They then heard a knocking. "I'l get it!" Spike said. When he opened the door he saw Sonic and Fluttershy. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" Twilight said.

"Yes, Twilight. Sonic said.

"Have you used the chaos emer-" Twilight was cut off.

"Sonic is able to walk on clouds!" Fluttershy said. The 5 mares and Spike were shocked to here this.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"N-No pony can walk on clouds. Only Pegasuses!" Twilight said.

"Well i'm no pony and all my friends do it." Sonic said.

"This...is...AWESOME! Now you can see the wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said excited.

"What are the wonderbolts?" Sonic said confused.

Twilight explained who the wonderbolts are. "They are performing tomorrow. And you can see Clousdale too! Will you come?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Will you?" Pinkie Pie asked confused. "Not like I have better plans so...Yeah. I can come."Sonic said. "Cool!" Rainbow Dash said. She then hugged Sonic. He was stunned at first but hugged her back.

Rainbow Dash then looked at Pinkie Pie who was about to burst into laughter. Rainbow Dash blushed a little. Sonic surprisingly was the first one to let go. "Well now that a knowing tomorrow." Sonic then heard Rainbow Dash whisper in his ear. "And the day after that." Sonic said. He then turned to Twilight.

"What were you going to say?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! Um, have you used the chaos emerald's power before?"

"Countless of times." Sonic said. The mane six and Spike looked in shock.

"R-really?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"H-has it been good or bad?" Twilight asked.

"Both." Sonic said. The mane six and Spike were even more shocked now.

"H-have you ever used and it got out of hand" Twilight asked. Sonic just stared at Twilight. While Twilight just stared at Sonic's emerald green eyes. Twilight blushed a little. Sonic was really frozen because of the time he almost killed Shadow using the negative energy of the emeralds. Sonic then shook his head furiously back and forth.

"I-i'm sorry. You were saying? Sonic said. "N-never mind." She said.

"H-how did it feel to use them?" FLuttershy asked. Sonic just chuckled.

"Sorry. Can't tell ya any spoilers." Sonic said. He then yawned.

"It's getting late Sonic. You should go back to the forest." Rarity said. Sonic nodded and dashed off. Little did they know a picture fell from his shoe when he dashed off.

Everyone asked Fluttershy how he walked on clouds. But Fluttershy made it simple by just telling the story from Everfree. When the story ended the picture that fell from Sonic's shoe caught Pinkie Pie's eye.

"Hey look!" Pinkie Pie said pointing at the picture.

It of course was a picture of Sonic. He was in green hill zone. And Sonic was doing his finger wag pose. But their was 1 person too his left and one person too his right. On the left. A two tailed fox that was orange. He waived his hand and smiled like he was saying hello. Too his right. A red echinda with pointy Knuckles. He had a teethy smile. And he was rumbling his fists in his hand. Like he was about to punch something.

"Whoa! That guy looks tough." Spike said.

"I find it very interesting a fox can have two tails." Rarity said.

"Tough guy. Two tailed fox. That's it!" Twilight said.

"What is?" Applejack asked.

"These are the guys Sonic was talking about." Twilight said with excitement. She then looked at Applejack.

"It seems the red one is your boyfriend!' Twilight exclaimed. Applejack blushed. And Pinkie Pie blasted into laughter. But now Twilight got a confused look on her face.

"I wonder what Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are doing." Twilight asked herself.

Back in Canterlot. Both Princess Celestia and Luna were in the castle. Celestia was a bit worried while Luna wasn't.

"Come down sister. This 'body meant of chaos' can't be worth a panic." Luna said.

"Your right Luna. It's just that. What if it really is that powerful?" Celestia asked.

"Impossible. Besides. Thee royal guards plan to destroy this new body meant of chaos." Luna said. Celestia looked at the sun.

"Come,Luna. We have to raise the moon." Celestia said. Luna nodded.

On the outside. A water creature with weird eyes was hearing what they just said next to the glass.

"Oh, I don't think they will be finding me at all." The creature said. Then place his ear down.

Celestia just got a letter from Twilight about the 'chaos emerald's negative and positive power. "I't seems, Twilight Sparkle has got us more information about these chaos emeralds.

The creature then talked to himself

"The chaos emeralds are here! Oh goody! Now I can destroy this world without that spiny blue rat getting in the way." The water creature said. He then placed his ear down.

"I hope it doesn't awaken Discord." Celestia said. "Nonsense. This chaos source will be treated like garbage. And Discord will probably destroy them after they destroy Equestria." Luna said. They then lowered the sun and higherd the moon.

"This 'Discord' thinks he can defeat me? HA! Don't make me laugh. But I need to find the chaos emeralds." The water creature said as he turned into a puddle and started moving around Canterlot.


	6. Chapter 5: A day in Cloudsdale

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 5

A day in Cloudsdale.

As dawn breaks over Equestria the ponyvillans could see a blue wind zip into ponyville and out in a mile second. Of course. It was Sonic. In fact he went around ALL of Equestria in a second. Of course. Above can see him too. Shocker T_T.

At Rainbow Dash's house. She was brushing her mane when she saw the blue blur zip through Equestria. "Ok, now he's just showing off." Rainbow Dash said as Her tortoise. Tank. Had just finished breakfast. Rainbow Dash thought of racing Sonic. She was thinking of asking him today but that wasn't the best time. Then, it hit her. She would race him in the running of the leaves. A perfect place for a race. And it was next as a matter a fact. She then flew off towards Sonic's tree.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike were still worried about this new 'body meant of chaos'. She also thought she would never find information about the chaos emerald. Spike wasn't as worried. But he still checked everywhere for a book about the chaos emerald.

"Hmm. There's got to be something!" Spike exclaimed. "No comic book is impossible to find so neither should a book about a chaos emerald right?" Spike said trying to cheer Twilight up. But it didn't work. She cheered a bit up when she looked at the 2 tailed fox in the picture.. It was like something about him made Twilight blush. "Oh, no worries we'll eventually find a book about the chaos emerald." Twilight said. Spike got a smile and nodded. They began looking for a book about the emerald. Spike then looked at the picture of Team Sonic and smiled at the fox. If he was little. He must not know much. But then again the picture looked like it was taken 12 years ago. He then started looking again.

Back at Sweet Apple Arces. Applejack had just gotten up. The 2 mares and filly were staring at her.

"I think da Echinda would be perfect for ya." Granny Smith said.

"Wait. Ya'll found out?" Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said. Applejack blushed a little.

"I haven't even met him. I just saw a picture of him." Applejack said as an excuse.

"Really?" Big Mac said glaring at her. Applejack blushed more and bit her lip. "I reckon he doesn't even like me." Applejack said.

"Ya won't know until ya meet him." Applebloom said. "Eeyup." Big Mac responded. Applebloom then headed for the barn door. "Where da ya think your going?" Applejack asked. "I'm going with the CMC." Applebloom said. Applejack glared then nodded. Applebloom then left the barn. "So this Sonic fellow is friend's with the echinda?" Granny Smith asked. Applejack rolled her eyes and nodded.

Sonic had just completed his 'jog'. The blue blur then looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying down. "Ready too go?" She asked. "Yeah. I really wanna see those gu- er, ponies in action." Sonic said. "I know right!" Rainbow Dash said excited. "Hop on." Rainbow Dash said. Sonic hopped on her back and she took off towards the clouds.

Rainbow Dash was about to fall. "Let me make this easier for you." Sonic said. Jumping onto the nearest cloud. He then kept jumping until they reached their destination.

Rainbow Dash was all tired. While Sonic wasn't even sweating. He then looked at her. "C'mon, I thought you were the fastest flier?" Sonic said with a cocky grin. "But you did say you were faster then me at 'everything'." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. Sonic blushed as his eyes widened in shock. Rainbow Dash then took off and said. "Just try and keep up now and we'll figure out later." Rainbow Dash said as she blasted off. Sonic raced after her folding his arms.

When they reached the stadium they sat in their seats. Sonic let out an amused whistle.

"I never knew ponies could make a stadium this big." Sonic said. "Well of course. I never knew a hedgehog could talk. Neither did I know they were so fast and could dodge giant wreaking balls. Guess we both were wrong." Rainbow Dash said. Just as she said that the show started. Rainbow Dash was leaning out of her seat while Sonic said. "whoa." The Wonderbolts did several tricks and stunts. Sonic still was amused.

When the show ended Rainbow Dash asked why the chaos emeralds were good.

"Well, they helped me save the world a few times." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash then looked over his shoulder to see the Wonderbolts.

"OMG OMG, t-the wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said. Sonic what confused then realized what she wanted. "I'l go get you an auto-graph." Sonic said. He then dashed towards the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash looked in shocked to see the wonderbolts crowd him.

They looked like they were taking a picture. Sonic put up his trademark smile. (Trademark smile from Sonic 1.) And put a thumbs up. He then got a signed auto-graph from Soarin' and Spitfire. Sonic then ran back to Rainbow Dash.

"Here you go." Sonic said giving Rainbow Dash the auto-graph. Rainbow Dash stared in shock. Then she hugged Sonic. He was a bit stunned. Sonic once AGAIN being the one to let go. As the two left towards Cloudsdale. Spitfire gave Rainbow Dash a mean look. It was saying. 'You'l NEVER get him to love you.'

Twilight still confused about finding the book about the chaos emeralds. Spike just sighed. "I-I don't get it. There are books all over the place about the master of chaos. Why not the chaos emeralds!?" Twilight said. "Well they are from Sonic's world after all." Spike said "But I need to ask someone else." Twilight said. "Maybe when Sonic gets back he can tell us about the two people in the picture." Spike said. "I'm more interested about the two tailed fox. But I could hear about the red echinda." Twilight said. "Either you wan't to learn more about the fox, or you like him." Spike said. Twilight blushed. "N-no! I'm interested." Twilight said. Spike rolled his eyes.

As the two speedsters reach Cloudsdale.

"Whoa. I was impressed before but now... I'm super impressed!" Sonic said. "You'l be impressed what you see at my house." Rainbow Dash teased. Sonic blushed again. "Oh ha, ha, very funny." Sonic said sarcastically. "Why do you think i'm non-virgin!" Sonic said. Rainbow Dash was now blushing. "M-maybe you have did it with someone before." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm the hero of Mobius. I haven't fucked anyone yet." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash blushed harder. "Besides, you only kissed me to shut me up right?" Sonic asked. Rainbow Dash's blush went away. "Y-yeah." Rainbow Dash lied. "D-do I really like him? I mean. I was joking but. That look. It looks like we were meant to be. But I like Soarin'!" Rainbow Dash thought. Sonic now confused why Rainbow Dash was flying and hitting her head with her hoof.

"Well, well, well, if it is'int Lamebow Dash. A voice from the distance said.(It's official. I hate puns.)

"Well hi Dumbell." Rainbow Dash said.

"Dumbell?" Sonic asked then blasted into laughter. "That's the funny'st thing iv'e heard all day!" Sonic said and started to laugh more. Dumbell and 2 other Pegasus's flew towards them.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The small one asked. Sonic still laughing couldn't hear what they said but Rainbow Dash could. She blushed.

"Yeah is he?" Dumbell asked. Rainbow Dash blushed more but then it went away.

"N-no! he isn't." Rainbow Dash said. Sonic then stopped laughing but chuckled a little at the name.

"Look, what do you three want." Rainbow Dash said.

" A race. Right here. Right now." The Biggest one said.

"Bring it on! Sonic, you stay here and watch me win. Then you'll see how fast I really am." Rainbow Dash said. Sonic nodded as Dumbell chuckled.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"GO!" Sonic shouted as the four flew off.

After they did a blue wind zipped on Sonic's side then was in front of Sonic.

"M-Mecha Sonic?!" Sonic said. Mecha Sonic then flew off after the 4 racers.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!" Sonic said as he dashed after the Sonic robot.

The 4 still flying as Rainbow Dash wasn't even trying to win this race.

"How about you go kiss the rock!" Dumbell shouted as he bucked Rainbow Dash into a tree. She however got up instantly.

" .On." Rainbow Dash muttered as she flew after them at great speeds. She then looked to her left in right to see Dumbell's 'friends' charge at her. She flew up to dodge it. Rainbow Dash then was tied with Dumbell while the other 2 crashed to the ground. She looked on the skyline to see Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well, if it isn't Moronic." Dumbell scoffed. Sonic just glared.

"S-SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rainbow Dash said with fire in her eyes.

"Oh can it. Rainbow Crash. We all know your flirting with your boy toy." Dumbell said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

" HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

As they said that. Mecha Sonic came rocketing towards them.

"So you want to brawl eh?" Sonic said with cockiness. Mecha didn't say a word. But his hands turned to missile launchers. "I'm assuming that is a yes." Sonic stated. Mecha then fired 10 missiles at Sonic but he dodged them all. Spin attack, Hand stand, and break dancing. His missile launchers then turned into energy ball cannons. He then shot them at the blue blur. Keeping his speed and balance. He jumped into the air and homing attack the energy balls. Mecha Sonic then turned into his spin ball form. Pointy spikes spinning hit the ground and dashed at Sonic. The first one was easy to dodge because Sonic jumped on a cloud to dodge. When the second attempt came roaring by Sonic. He quickstepped to his right then jumped into air to dodge the final attack. When Mecha Sonic flew up in the air. Sonic homing attacked him sending him flying towards the ground.

Mecha Sonic got up badly damaged. He pulled out blue gem from his systems.

"The chaos emerald!" Sonic yelled. Rainbow Dash so confused on how something so small. Could cause so much, well, chaos. She was racing and watching Mecha Sonic and Sonic fight. Mostly because they were moving as they fought. Mecha Sonic put the chaos emerald's power back in his systems as he began to turn into Super Mecha Sonic. Mecha then shot 3 big yet lasted only a bit of time lasers. Sonic dodged them doing a split a jump and a flip. Mecha then saw the chance to punch Sonic to the ground and he did. He then turned into his spin dash mode and hit Sonic. He was bleeding. His skull cracked a little. Mecha Sonic was charging the final blow. "You know what I hate about the chaos emeralds, Mecha." Sonic said smiling. Mecha was the only Sonic design the couldn't talk so he just typed What on his eyes. "It's that you've only go limited time until..." Sonic paused when Mecha Sonic's golden aura now turned blue as the chaos emerald's power gave in. "TIMES UP!" Sonic yelled as he spin dashed into Mecha Sonic causing him to explode. Mecha then 'somehow' was teleported away.

"Where did Mecha go?" Sonic asked himself. He just noticed he was next to the finish line. Rainbow Dash increased her speed and beat Dumbell by 7 miles (LOL).

"Hoof pump!" Rainbow Dash said as her hoof collided with Sonic's fist.

"Pfft, I wasn't even trying. We'll be you next time!" Dumbell said as he took off. The other two followed.

"Phew. Now that's over. What do we do now." Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can go to your house and you can show me the 'surprise'." Sonic chuckled. Rainbow Dash was blushing.

"You do know the surprise is in my bed right?" Rainbow Dash said embarrassed.

"Can't I do a joke for once. You've been doing it to me all day!" Sonic exclaimed. Rainbow Dash blushed hard.

"Anyways, it's getting late. I should get going." Sonic stated.

"Do you even know where your tree is." Rainbow Dash said.

"You could sleep on the couch at my house for the night." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Hmm, OK." Sonic said comely.

"Just don't get any ideas." Rainbow Dash said. Sonic glared at her. It was saying 'I know that.'

"Do you even know what were doing tomorrow." Sonic asked.

"Not at all." Sonic said.

"Just try and keep up." Rainbow Dash said.

"Iv'e been doing it all day." Sonic chuckled.

"Well, if you can't keep up. Just scatter back to your tree." Rainbow Dash said. The two speedsters blasted off.

Meanwhile, at Twilight's. She heard a knocking on her door.

"I'l get it!" Spike exclaimed.

When Spike answered the door Applejack came rushing in.

"Twi, is Sonic here?" Applejack asked.

"No, he was with Rainbow Dash today." Twilight stated.

"Why? Do you need to ask him something?" Twilight said. Applejack blushed a little.

"I wanna ask him about their rivalry." Applejack said.

"With who?" Twilight said. Applejack started to blush harder. She then gulped.

"K-Knuckles'." Applejack nervelessly said. Twilight got a warm smile on her face.

"You like Knuckles' do you." Twilight teased.

She started nose bleeding. But she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Y-Yes." Applejack confessed.

"We can ask him when he gets back." Twilight said.

"Twilight would love to learn more about the fox." Spike stated. Twilight blushed a little.

"Well I reckon we could ask him on the train ride to Canterlot, Twi." Applejack said. Twilight nodded.


	7. Chapter 6: An Awkward Route

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 6

An Awkward Route.

It is still 5 days until the mane six and the blue blur will go to Canterlot. And it is still the day of the Wonderbolts show.

(Do I REALLY have to make 5 days worth of chapters T_T. I mean. I still have to work on the Smash fanfi- ok im gonna stop talking now)

Rainbow Dash and Sonic had just made it to Rainbow Dash's house. Both were very tired.

"So. This is where I'l sleep tonight?" Sonic asked jumping on the couch.

"I thought you wanted to see the sur- YES! Definitely. This is where u'l be sleeping tonight." Rainbow Dash corrected herself. She blushed. It was raining out so they both were wet.

"He looks cute when he's wet." Rainbow Dash thought to herself. Blushing a little. When Sonic was wet. His quills and ears were down.

"She looks cute when she's wet." Sonic thought to himself. He blushed too. When Rainbow Dash was wet. Her hair was also down and her ears were down too.

Rainbow Dash then went into her closet for just a moment.

She got a blanket and hoped on the couch with Sonic. He then put the blanket around Sonic and herself. They just sat on the couch. They just stared at the wall. At one point their heads accidentally hit each other. They both gave each other warm smiles.

"You look cute when your wet." Sonic chuckled. Rainbow Dash blushed a little.

"You too." Rainbow Dash said. Sonic blushed a bit.

"C'mon Dash! You kissed him in the dream so you could kiss him here." Rainbow Dash thought to herself. Sonic wrapped his arm around her. Rainbow Dash's face turned bright red. And her wings flared up. She then put one of her wings around Sonic. The blue blur then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Rainbow Dash did too. But slept with Sonic on the couch. Sonic didn't snore much. Which really impressed Rainbow Dash. But neither did they sit down. They just sat up on the couch and laid back. Sonic unwrapped his arm around her and crossed his arms over his head. Sonic didn't notice but when he was sleeping something touched his area twice and kissed him on the cheek a few times. Or someone. (DUN DUN DUH!)

At Sweet Apple Arces.

Everyone was still asleep. Applebloom and the rest of the CMC had watched the battle against Mecha Sonic. Applebloom was a bit amazed. But even Sweetie Belle said. 'The original is always the best.' Sweetie Belle only had a bit of impressed when it came to the battle against Mecha. Scootoloo wasn't impressed at all.

As for Applejack. She found more about Knuckles'. On the back of the photo of Team Sonic was the first match Sonic and Knuckles' had against each other. Sonic was speeding at Knuckles' while Knuckles' was powering up a punch. Tails was in the middle of the picture. And had a worried look on his face. But was rooting for Sonic. They could tell Tails' wasn't much of a fighter back then. But even if he was. Twilight loved him even MORE then before. Same for Applejack. She like Knuckles' even more then before. In fact, she just had a dream about him. He was punching through solid stone as his work out. Sonic and Tails' just laid on the ground looking tired. Then Buzz Bombers appeared.

"Buzz Bombers!" Tails' exclaimed. Sonic and Tails' smashed a few bots before Sonic spoke.

"Knuckles', are you going to help destroy these bots or what?" Sonic teased.

"Yes. Just try and punch them harder then me. Like you will." Knuckles' said. He then punched the ground hard. 4 mountain peaks appeared and hit the bots.

It was a simple yet extremely weird of a dream.

As for Twilight. She had a dream about Tails'. And it was actually about one of Sonic's latest adventures. Here's how it went.

"Hey! Iv'e been looking for you BaldyMcNoisehair. Who are your friends?" Sonic asked.

Looking at 6 characters.

"Grr, friends? These are nobodys friends. These are the Deadly Six. And they are your worst enemys." Eggman stated. He then looked at Zazz.

"Zazz, show this blue pest how you do things up here." Eggman demanded. Zazz jumped forward towards Sonic.

"With pleasure! Iv'e been itching for a fight all day." Zazz said. Sonic chuckled and forced his head forward.

"I think your itching because you need a bath." Sonic chuckled. Zazz smelled his arm pit and glared.

"Are you disrespecting me!?"

"Maybe..." Sonic said shifting his eyes to the right. (Breaking the 4th wall.)

"I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP!" Zazz said angry. "I'd love to watch him dissemble you. But I have business to attend to." Eggman scoffed. He then went away in his Egg Mobile. The remaining 5 creatures jumped away. Zazz then let out an evil chuckle. "I know the perfect spot to care of you." Zazz stated.

"That's funny, cause I know the perfect spot too kick you." Sonic said. Zazz then jumped away. Sonic then jumped after him.

After a bit longer Sonic came back towards a bi-plane and a two tailed fox.

"So, we good to go or what, Tails'." Sonic asked. Tails' just sighed.

"I've built a TV out of paperclips." Tails' said. "Yeah." Sonic said. "And reprogrammed a super computer using dish washing returgent and a toothpick." "I know." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes. "So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane. That's about as difficult as taking a nap." Tails' bragged as he flew up using his tails and pushed the propeller. The plane then started up.

"K, I didn't need your whole life story, a simple good to go would've been cool." Sonic said.

"Alright, good to go!" Tails' said.

"Cool!" Sonic said. The dream then ended.

Twilight then woke from her slumber. It was day time. And Spike was up. She had a messy bed head. So she went into the bathroom.

When day had opened on the outskirts of ponyville. A water creature had also woken in Canterlot. Cause it was day there too. And Luna and Celestia had raised the sun. And lowered the moon.

"Oh my! This is terrible sister!" Luna said.

"What is it Luna!" Celestia said.

"We forgot the tickets for everyone." Luna stated.

"Your right. We will have to take them." Celestia said.

Outside Canterlot Castle. The creature had been on lookout for the chaos emeralds. He sensed one in the sky yesterday. But it lost it's power.

"Where are those emeralds!" The liquid creature yelled.

"Oh well, I need more information about this Discord character too." The water creature said.

"But I should wait after the meeting." The water creature said. He then turned into a puddle.

In Cloudsdale, it had just struck morning. And at Rainbow Dash's. A blanket was on the couch. Tank was still sleeping. And Rainbow Dash kissed Sonic's dick twice... Nothing important is going on. So lets just wait a little more.

At Fluttershy's cottage, (FINALLY! Back to Fluttershy.) she was feeding Angel when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Fluttershy said. When the door opened. Rarity came in.

"Hello darling." Rarity said.

"H-Hello Rarity." Fluttershy said in her usual shy voice.

"Let's get back to the others. I was working on dresses yesterday." Rarity explained.

"O-OK, we should get back to them." Fluttershy said.

"Are you alright dear?" Rarity asked.

"Y-yes." Fluttershy said.

Just before the two left ,Angel, was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh i'm sorry, Angel, I forgot to feed you." Fluttershy said. She gave Angel a carrot. Angel smiled.

"O-O-Ok, we can go now." Fluttershy said. They both then walked out the door.

OK. Now we can continue with the two blue blurs.

In Rainbow Dash's house, the two were sleeping on the couch under a blanket sitting up. Well at lest Sonic was. The two still sleeping. And were now dry.

Sonic had his arms crossed over his head while sitting up.

Then, Sonic woke up. And yawned.

"Whoa, I was out cold last ni-GAH!" Sonic said as he looked at his lap. Rainbow Dash was sleeping there. Her wings still flared out. And was resting peacefully. Sonic had worried and not happy look in his eyes. To make it wore awkward. Rainbow Dash was nuzzling him. He felt his cheek. It seemed to be a bit itchy. Like something touched it. Or someones lips. He then looked at her wings again. One of them was hugging Sonic's stomach. Sonic pulled him and Rainbow Dash out from the blanket. He could see light once more.

Rainbow Dash then woke up. At first her vision was blurry for oversleeping but soon reappeared. And the first thing she saw was Sonic. They both blushed.

"S-Sonic, i-it's not what it looks like." Rainbow Dash said blushing more.

"Save it." Sonic said. They both stared at each other for a moment. Rainbow Dash blushed every second. She then sighed and pulled the blanket down. And kissed Sonic again on the lips, this time not letting go. Sonic this time stared angry at her. But let her do what must be done. (The best part is it's not sex, neither is it rape, it's just called 'Kissing Sonic without warning on the lips while touching his tongue without warning.') She let go of Sonic for a second.

"Do you like that?" Rainbow Dash asked then started kissing him again. Sonic just face palmed himself. After a few minutes. Rainbow Dash finally let go of Sonic and pulled the blanket away from them. Sonic just glared angrily. Rainbow Dash blushed more of what kind of person she turned into. To top it off, she was still sitting on Sonic's lap.

"What have you done ,Dash! Do you really like this guy that you wan't to have sex with him? And why did you kiss him without warning. YOU LIKE SOARIN'!" Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"S-sonic i'm sorry." Rainbow Dash tried to beg. Sonic's gloved finger touched her lips.

"Stop this ,Dash! I get sometimes i'm a talker but this is getting ridiculous." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash looked into his emerald green eyes. Sonic just smiled and his glare turned into a solid stare.

"Dash..." Sonic said.

"Sonic..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Do you mind getting off me now?" Sonic asked. Rainbow Dash blushed a little.

"S-sure." She said. Rainbow Dash then flew off Sonic. Sonic then smelled his arm pit.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, if that's OK with you." Sonic asked. Rainbow blushed a little.

"Just make sure you come down for breakfast in time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Your the lady, I should be making you it." Sonic said. He then rushed into the kitchen. And gave Rainbow Dash a pancake.

"They don't call it breakfast for nothing." Sonic said. He then rushed into the bathroom. Rainbow Dash blushed a little. Rainbow Dash then could here his voice.

"Hey ,Dash, do you know why some spots on my leg are white?" Sonic asked. Rainbow Dash's face turned into a fireball.

"I-I have no idea." She replied sweating. She then smelled herself.

"Ugh, I have to take a shower too. I'l take one upstairs." Rainbow Dash said to herself. She then took the last bite of her pancake. She accidentally hit the wall after. And had a bit of memory loss. She thought she WAS up stairs. She entered the bathroom. And opened the curtain hearing the shower already on. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see what was going on. When she closed the curtain she hit something. And opened her eyes to see Sonic. No gloves. No shoes. (The Sonic games show no evidence what Sonic looks like without his shoes but the Sonic comics do!) Sonic turned around.

"Huh, did something hit me in the bac-GAH! Dash!" Sonic said. Rainbow Dash's heart stopped to see the fully naked but didn't really matter much, hedgehog. Her face turned into a fireball again.

"W-what are you doing?" Sonic asked blushing.

"W-Wrong bathroom." Rainbow Dash said. Sonic had a lot of leg muscles so she stared at them for a while.

"H-How come you don't where pants but you do wear gloves and shoes?" Rainbow Dash asked. Sonic just shrugged.

"Can you leave now, it's getting awkward." Sonic asked. Rainbow Dash then slapped out of herself and left.

"Oh dear god, help me..." Sonic said putting his hand on his face. He then continued washing his stomach.

Rainbow Dash rushed into the upstairs bathroom and locked the door.

"UGH! C'mon just ask him out already! He doesn't even believe you like him!" Rainbow Dash said to herself. She then started the shower.

After a few minutes. She flew downstairs. Sonic finished his shower a while ago and was stretching his legs out. He then put his shoes and gloves on.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked. Sonic smirked.

"Ever heard of running in the morning." Sonic said. "Plus, I think we should get back to the others." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash nodded.

Sonic then ran out of the house.

"I do like him." Rainbow Dash said.


	8. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 7

Double Trouble.

Pinkie Pie had just hoped over too Twilight's house when she heard Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity arguing.

"Hey everypony! Are we planning a party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No dear, were trying to figure out were going to get to Canterlot without tickets for the train ride." Rarity responded.

"Well something has to take you guys their." Spike said walking in.

They then saw a blue blur zip through Equestria.

"Or someone." Spike said.

"That's it, Spike!" Twilight said. "Princess Celestia can bring us to Canterlot." Twilight said.

She then got a letter from Celestia.

Dear Twilight Sparkle.

We have forgot to give you tickets to Canterlot so we will be coming with you. You should get a train ride with me on your side.

From, Princess Celestia.

She then unrolled the note.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Twilight stated. They then heard a knock on the door. Spike obviously opened it.

"Hey guys." Rainbow Dash said.

"H-hi Dash." Fluttershy said. Pinkie Pie smirked a little. We probably know where this is going.

"Does anyone know why Sonic ran today a bit later this morning?" Pinkie Pie asked. Rainbow Dash blushed a little considering what she did this morning of almost rapeing Sonic. Almost losing her and his virginity. But still technically half-rapeing him.

"Not at all." Rainbow Dash said as serious as possible.

"Either he went to an amazing party yesterday, or you did him." Pinkie Pie said. Pinkie wouldn't believe the first one considering she wasn't invited.

"I wonder if cyan and blue made white?" Pinkie Pie said. She and everyone else blasted into laughter. Rainbow Dash blushed.

"When did you turn into Princess Candace!" Rainbow Dash said and covered her mouth. Everyone's eyes burned up.

"D-did you actually, d-do him?" Twilight asked in disgust. Rainbow Dash started to blush a lot.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Rainbow Dash yelled. And covered her mouth again. And now her hole body turned into a big fireball.

"Dashie and Sonic." Pinkie Pie said then blasted into laughter mode. Rainbow Dash covered her eyes with her hooves.

"Did we finally figure out who was faster?" Rarity asked.

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING SEXUAL WITH HIM!" Rainbow Dash screamed. She then ended her blush then started to cry.

"N-No ,Dash. We were just joking sweetie. Why sob?" Rarity asked.

"I-Is it true? Do I actually like a blue spiny rat?" Rainbow Dash sobbed as her makeup started coming off. The 4 mares and purple dragon stared at each other.

"Probably."

"Indeed.

"Y-Yes."

"Yesarooroo!"

Twilight just glared at her.

"Great, I like a blue hedgehog that doesn't know he likes me.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked a bit confused.

"Well, every time I kiss him he thinks I do it because I want him to shut up." Rainbow Dash said.

"So, you do like him?" Pinkie Pie asked. Rainbow Dash was about to tell the truth but her brain slapped her saying 'there is still a chance.

"No, I don-" Rainbow Dash was cut off.

" ." Pinkie Pie said.

"Maybe you didn't here me Pinkie, I DON'T like him as my co-er make that boyfriend. I DO like him as my friend." Rainbow Dash said sweating.

"Sure you do." Rarity said. She then turned to Twilight.

"Who's this Tails' boy you've been dreaming about?" Rarity asked. Twilight's eyes widened and blushed.

"W-What are you talking about?" Twilight asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Spikey wikey told me that you were dreaming about this boy right?" Rarity asked. The others smirked. Spike blushed.

"Y-y... yes." Twilight confessed. "Applejack and I also found a picture at the back of the picture we saw." Twilight got the picture and turned it over. The picture was where Sonic and Knuckles first dueled. (I explained it two chapters ago so I won't explain it now.) Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's eyes went into hearts as they looked at the blue blur charging at the bone cracker. (Knuckles' doesn't have a nick name so I call him a bone cracker.)

"I also had a dream about him." Twilight said. She explained the first dream when Sonic and Zazz fought off. Then the second. And Twilight kept remembering Tails's words in her mind:

"_Iv'e built a TV out of paperclips and reprogrammed a supercomputer using dish washing detergent and a toothpick."_

Everyone looked a little surprised about what he said. They could tell he was a mechanic and a very smart kid.

"The thing i'm asking is why Sonic was with him in that dream." Twilight asked herself. The others just shrugged.

...

Back at Sweet Apple Arces, Applejack had just gotten up. Applebloom had left early to hang with the CMC. Granny Smith was asleep in her rocking chair. And Big Mac was also asleep.

"Good thing they won't give me a hard time today." Applejack muttered. She then left towards Golden Oak library.

...

Sonic, was still on his run. Surprisingly, not thinking that he was laid by Rainbow Dash. He was actually wondering what his friends were doing. He could count on them to find him. Suddenly, three fillys came out of the bushes.

"I found you! Faker!" The orange one said with fire in her eyes. Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"Faker?" Sonic asked confused.

"Your copying Rainbow Dash!" The orange one said.

"I am? I usually do this on Mobius too." Sonic said.

"Not running on the ground you blue bozo! Your copying her style!" The orange one said.

"W-We are sorry about our friend ." The white filly said.

"Ah reckon your right Sweetie Belle." A yellow filly with a bow said.

"But Applebloom! This guy is a faker! He's copying everything Rainbow Dash does!" The orange filly exclaimed.

"Why do you think that? Sonic asked confused. 'Copying Dash huh, I'm usually the one who is getting copied.' Sonic thought.

"Well, Scoots thinks your copying her because you stole her '20 percent cooler' reference." Applebloom said.

"Really? I don't remember her saying that." Sonic said scratching his ear.

"And you just replaced it saying 'Way past Cool.' Your the biggest faker ever! I bet Rainbow Dash could beat you in a race. Pronto!" Scootoloo said. Sonic just glared.

"Do you REALLY think she could win? I mean, it's gonna be close." Sonic said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Pfft! She'll crush you." Scootoloo exclaimed then buckled sonic on his leg. Sonic was a bit confused because it only hurt a bit.

"Ah reckon you should leave this to me." Applebloom said. He buckled Sonic in the leg

"Ow." He said. It wasn't very painful. But it did feel like a blocked punch. The crusaders then left. Sonic sighed. Then ran towards Golden Oaks library.

...

At the Golden Oaks library, they heard a knock on the door. Spike of course opened it. Sonic and Applejack had just got here.

"Sonic can I ask you a question?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah sure." Sonic said.

"Are you bachelor?" Rarity asked. Sonic eyes widened and blushed.

"W-Well of course." Sonic responded.

"And are you still virgin?" Rarity asked. Sonic blushed more and his eyes widened like they were about to pop like a bunch of balloons.

"Y-Yes, I am." Sonic said. Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash and winked. Rainbow Dash blushed in response.

"W-Why would you want to ask me that?" Sonic asked embarrassed.

"We joking sugarhog." Applejack said.

"Yes, anyways. Do you know anyone by the name of Tails'?" Rarity said.

"Yeah, he's my best bud, kinda like my brother. How did you guys know?" Sonic asked. Twilight levitated the picture of Team Sonic off the table.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask questions myself. How did you know that was Tails' and how did you get that. It usually never flys out like that." Sonic asked. Rarity looked at Twilight. She somehow was able to dream about you and Tails' once. I think it had something named Zazz in it?" Rarity said. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Then that dream is real." Sonic said. He then looked out side.

"Holy cow! The sun went down that fast?" Sonic asked. "Then I guess it's that day again." Twilight said.

"Well, i'd like to hang right now but I gotta juice." Sonic said and zipped towards his tree.

"He's a nice feller Dash. Don't let anyone take him away. And I won't let anyone get my man away." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash blushed then laughed. Fluttershy just stared deeply.


	9. Chapter 8: Eggventure

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 8

Eggventure.

Sonic and the mane six had just woken up. 1 day until the train ride. However, what had Doctor E have on Mobius?

Dr. Eggman, was struggling to find Sonic. A few days ago. His 2nd greatest design, Mecha Sonic, had left to find Sonic. When he returned. He was almost destroyed. Eggman was thinking to use Metal Sonic who was standing next to the doctor.

"UGH! WHERE IS THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled. Metal just shrugged.

"I thought you did not need Sonic for this?" Metal asked.

"I don't, but I keep forgetting about his lousy friends. They've found Sonic before." Eggman said. Just then, Orbot and Cubot came in.

"Important news boss!" Cubot said.

"What do you bucket-brains want?" Eggman asked.

"We know your looking for Sonic, but we have a bigger request for you." Orbot said. He then hit Cubot on the noggin. His eyes showed a blue hologram of a few teams.

"Sonic's friends are trying to stop you by using the Super Emeralds." Cubot said.

"Grr, the Super Emeralds, good decision fools. But we have a trick up our sleeve as well." Eggman said. He then turned to Metal. He was just scanning the giant screen computer.

"Metal." "Yes Doctor?" "Come with me. We have an Emerald to get." Eggman said and moved his arms in an angry way. Metal nodded and went after the doctor.

Speaking of the Super Emeralds. Lets see how everyone's doing!

...

Hidden Hell had no traps. Just fire and dead people all over the place. Ray and Jet had their eyes widened but flew through the air very slowly as they did. Scourge was just walking slowly.

"A-are we there yet?" Ray asked.

"That's the 20th time you asked that and it hasn't even been five minutes!" Jet screeched.

"Well sorrrry, I'm the only one here who's still scared of this place?" Ray asked.

"Dumb ass, there are no traps here!" Scourge yelled. They then saw something shiny.

"W-Whoa." Scourge said. Ray was about to grab it but Jet lifted his arm.

"Something is not right here." Jet said.

"SCREW WAITING! GET THAT EMERALD!" Ray said and went to grab it. But a dark fire came in front of him and blasted him back towards the others.

A creature who looked like Shadow came from the ground.

"MEPHILES!" Scourge yelled.

"That's right fools, I find it nice that you've came. Sadly, this is off limits." Mephiles explained.

"We're not leaving until we get that emerald!" Ray exclaimed twisting his squirrel tails. (BTW, Ray is not a fan character.)

"As you wish." Mephiles said as he put out an evil laugh then touched the Super Emerald. His eyes turned into a deep pink. He then fired dark fireballs at them. They blocked and dodged.

"Why don't you just except your fate? LAY DOWN AND DIE!" Mephiles exclaimed as he punched the ground. The ground then started shaking.

"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE AND IT'S HEADING TOWARDS US! FLY!" Jet said as he took off. Scourge and Ray following him. The extreme gear was easy to drift. Jet then laughed at Mephiles's failure. Jet accidentally hit a rock and tumbled onto Ray and Scourge. The three baddies fell through the crack of the earthquake. Mephiles laughed.

"Sorry Mephiles." Scourge said on the extreme gear with Jet and Ray.

"I would love to be laid but I don't want to die." Scourge said . He then dashed at Mephiles using the extreme gear.

"SCOURGE BE CAREFUL!" Ray yelled.

"How about you try this then!" Scourge said giving Ray control. It was a bit sudden so the twirled a bit.

"Fools." Mephiles said as he put his hands on the ground. Dark fire came out of it.

"SOLARIS FUCKING CHRIST!" Scourge yelled in rage.

"It's not nice to use Solaris's name in vain." Ray replied.

The fire almost hit them a few times but Ray drifted away. Finally, a fire hit them.

"OW" Scourge yelled.

"OUCH!" Ray screamed

"MY LEG!" Jet screeched.

"Play time is over brash ones!" Mephiles said.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" He yelled.

Scourge used a spin dash to counter. A puff of smoke appeared as the collision wore off. Scourge blasted out of it and zipped through Mephiles.

"Next time we meet is bound to be interesting." Mephiles said pouring into the ground again.

"Phew, that was tight!" Ray said. Scourge grabbed the super emerald

"Mission accomplished." He said. They then heard rumbling.

"THE ISLAND IS SINKING AGAIN!" Ray exclaimed.

They all got on Jet's extreme gear and left towards the portal. Then left North-West island to collapse. They then left towards Sky Sanctuary.

"HA! TAKE THAT MEPHILES!" Ray yelled.

...

Back on North- East island. The Chaotix, Shadow, and Omega had just entered hidden corruption and were splitting up.

In group one with Espio and Charmy. They were looking pretty good.

"There are no traps yet. Think were getting close?" Charmy asked.

"Not a chance Charmy. The stones here aren't changing their color." Espio replied. Just when they said that. Robots appeared.

"Egg Pawns, Buzz bombers, and Motor Bugs oh my!" Charmy said as he charged at the Egg Pawns. The ranged one were shooting at them. Espio just camouflaged himself so he wouldn't be seen. As for Charmy. Well, he was getting ambushed. He punched one of the Egg Pawns to the ground. Then some Buzz Bombers started shooting at him.

"Hey! Cut it out! Aren't we distant cousins or something?" Charmy said frightened. Dodging energy blasts. Espio then threw a dagger at them. Making them explode. 2 Motor bugs and 1 Egg Pawn remained. Espio then was see able again. He quick kicked 3 robots. They all exploded.

"Espio, how come you didn't help sooner!?" Charmy asked.

"Cut me some slack will ya." Espio said moving on. They then reached a dead end.

"UGH! Wrong tunnel." Charmy exclaimed. They were about to leave when a bounce pad came off the ground. They were bounced back to the start. The lane they were in closed. Espio then began going towards Shadow and Omega's lane.

...

With Mighty and Vector. Their lane was very dark. And was getting darker by the second.

"Oh, this ruins my beats yo!" Vector said. As he did their lane started rumbling. They then saw Crab Meats pacing towards them. Very slowly. Mighty grinned and ran forward.

"Knux always said that when the going gets tight, ya punch it to the right!" Mighty yelled, punching a Crab Meat into a wall. He then grabbed the next one.

"PFFT! You call this a fight! You can't even pinch m-" Before Mighty could finish, something in the Crab Meat's palm was glowing. It then flew up in the air. When it hit Mighty, an explosion happened, causing him to faint on the ground.

"Why you little..." Vector said jogging towards the Crab Meat. The Crab Meat then swung his claw at him, but missing because Vector jumped. Vector then opened his mouth, but before he could bite the robot, it grabbed Vector's nose and chucked him against the wall. Mighty recovered and whirled his fist around like a windmill. Two Crab Meats were flying towards him. He then released the fist and the two Crab Meats were knocked into the nearest wall.

"High five!" Vector said. After they did a high five, they continued. But only found a dead end.

"Oh...C'mon man!" Vector yelled in rage.

"Let's get back to the others." Mighty requested. Vector nodded. When they both turned to leave. ANOTHER bounce pad appeared and bounced them back to start.

...

Shadow and Omega had no threats but were on the right lane. Crystals, grey as the eye can see.

"Hmph, there are enough buttons for all of us." Shadow said.

The robot and the ultimate life form just reached a dead end.

"Clever. Very clever." Shadow cocked up. He then snapped his fingers. Omega then had gun blasters and missile launchers on his hands.

"INITIATING ARSENAL MODE!" Omega said then shot his missiles and bullets against the wall. Explosions had appeared. When the smoke cleared up a secret wall appeared, and a button was at the end of it.

When Omega pushed the button ANOTHER bounce pad appeared. Except this one was on the wall not the ground. When the two hit it they were sent back. Followed by hitting Espio.

...

Group 2 and Charmy were hanging out at the center when. Suddenly, they heard yelling.

"AHHHH, OW!" 3 voices yeleld as they hit the center of the room.

"Ugh, were almost done. than't god." Espio said. They then moved towards the center.

...

When they reached it. They saw 5 pedestals. All had grey big emeralds.

"Whoa, there are super emeralds everywhere!" Charmy shouted.

"Quite down Charmy Bee, we do not wan't to make these collapse." Omega stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Charmy whispered.

"If we shout or choose the wrong one, this whole place will collapse." Espio stated.

"This will be easy for me. I know that the middle one is the real one." Shadow said.

"The only problem is that this place had sticky bombs everywhere." Omega stated scanning the room.

"Leave this to me. Do what I do, Shadow." Espio explained. Shadow saw where he was going so he nodded. Espio started moving straight, then he jumped right. Shadow of course followed. Espio then used his spin dash. (Referring to the one in Sonic the Fighters.) He then dashed through the lane and jumped next to the pedestal. Shadow still followed.

"This is as far as I go. If I touch that, this place will blow up to smithereens." Espio stated. Then was out of sight as he was invisible.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled. He was teleported to the top of the pedestal.

"All to easy." Shadow chuckled. He then grabbed the Super Emerald. As soon as he did though. The other emeralds broke.

"W-WHAT'S-S HAPPENING!" Mighty asked.

"Shadow took the real emerald, the only thing that keeps this place up. Now its collapsing into lava." Omega said staring at one.

"Everyone, grab my hand!" Shadow demanded. The others walked towards the hedgehog. But Mighty accidentally stepped on a trap.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*.

Mighty and Vector had fell and were falling towards lava. Charmy and Omega had failed to catch them. But Espio did! Charmy then grabbed Espio's free hand. And Omega grabbed Charmy's free hand. Shadow then jumped down and grabbed Omega's robot hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled. A flash of light appeared.

...

Back with Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Orbot, And Cubot. They had just made it to South-West island. They found a weird wall on a mountain followed by a speed panel. The speed panel had pictures of Sonic doing the Sonic Boost. Metal placed his foot against it. The panel glowed blue until the door had opened. Metal had gone flying inside.

"W-Wait!" Eggman said as he took off in his Egg Mobile.

...

Back at South Island in Hidden Mind. The 3 were toying around with their imagination. Well at least Marine and Cheese were.

"Marine, stop!" Silver asked. He focused his psychic powers. He then heard a ping sound. He opened his eyes and a door appeared which had the Red Super Emerald in it.

"Oye mate! We found it!" Marine exclaimed.

"Not yet Marine. We have to grab the emerald with psychic powers. Or else this place will blow." Silver exclaimed.

" ... can we leave wi-ithout b...lowing up?" Cream asked.

"Nekmo!" Cheese yelled. ("Yeah. Can we!?")

"I can." Silver said using his psychic powers. the circles on his gloves started glowing and so was the emerald. The emerald had slowly made it's way towards Silver until he caught it. And stuff started to disappear. Silver then used his psychic powers to lift Cheese, Marine, and Cream up, and himself.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver said as he disappeared. Followed by the Super Emerald and the other 3

...

In Sky Sanctuary. The baddies had just made it back. And so did The Chaotix and Shadow and Omega too.

"Scram rascals! Were trying to save the world here." Ray said.

"So are we." Shadow explained.

"But we've got a super emerald!" Jet said looking at his extreme gear.

"So do we." The Chaotix, Shadow, and Omega said.

Scourge just looked at the emerald

"I wonder how Sonic's friends are doing?" He asked himself.

...

On Angel Island. Tails' and Knuckles' had got a super emerald. Only problem is that it will take 4 months for them to get to Sonic.

"UGH! C'mon Tails'! I wanna punch Sonic NOW not LATER!" Knuckles' demanded.

"I know... I know... but I have no choice. I need more of Sonic's DNA. He hasn't touched these or used these in a loong time." Tails' explained.

"Well I know a girl who can help us." Knuckles' said with a smirk.

"Who? Rouge?" Tails' asked. Knuckles'blushed a little.

"N-No! Amy!" Knuckles' said.

"That works too." Tails replied.

"I'l come with you this time." Tails' said. Knuckles' nodded as he glided off Angel Island. Tails' followed.


	10. Chapter 9: Train Ride

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 9

Train Ride.

As we know by our previous chapter. Knuckles' and Tails' are trying to find Sonic. But today. Is when the mane six, Spike, and Sonic go to Canterlot.

The train was crowded. But everyone seemed to be together except Sonic.

"UGH! Where is that slowpoke!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Give him some time dear. Sonic's had enough pressure dealing with you a few days ago. He's probably thinking about his other friends." Rarity replied.

"I know, it's just that..." Rainbow Dash said imagining she was holding a heart in her hooves. (HA! I GOT IT RIGHT! FUCCCCK!")

" Just what sugar?" Applejack asked. Everyone had a smirk on their faces.

"Oh nothing." Rainbow Dash said rolling her eyes. A blue wind then blasted past them, assuming it was Sonic.

"Anything new?" Sonic asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"So...have you two kissed yet?" Pinkie asked. A few people heard what they said and 'OOOOOOO'd.

The 2 started blush.

"N-No! I don't like some stupid blue rat." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

'_But he is some what sexy looking.'_ Rainbow Dash thought. Sonic saw where this was going.

"And I don't like this dumb cyan horse-bird thing." Sonic stated. Rainbow Dash's heart broke a little inside. But then fixed itself considering she knew where this was going. Sonic looked to his side. No one at all except Dash looked at him. He forced his eyes up and down twice. Rainbow Dash blushed.

_'__**But she is kinda cute.' Sonic though**__t._

"Save the hugs and kisses for later." A voice from the distance said. Rainbow Dash blushed more once again becoming fireball. (Alright, I'm gonna kill myself because of bad punz.)

The pony who said that was actually an alicorn. A black alicorn with a dark blue hair.

Next to her was a White alicorn. That had the sun as her cutie mark.

The mane six and Spike bowed. Sonic looked at them and scratched his ear in confusion.

"Sonic! Bow!" Twilight whispered. Sonic nodded.

"No need. We have only came here for a train ride, not a ceremony." The white alicorn said. She then looked at Sonic.

"So, this is the one that save Ponyville?" The white alicorn asked. Spike nodded.

"It is with great honor to meet you er-, what is your name?" The white alicorn asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive." Sonic said putting a thumbs up and smiling." He then bowed. (Think ya know a hedgehog T_T.)

"I am Princess Celestia, this is my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia said.

"Hi." Sonic said. Luna looked at him.

"Sister, are you sure this ra-er hedgehog can actually beat an Ursa Major?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna, Twilight never lies." Celestia said. Luna then stared at the hedgehog.

"Then I should test the young hedgehog." Luna said. She then levitated a big boulder against the ground.

"A-Are you sure you don't wan't a sword?" Luna asked. Sonic nodded. She then threw the boulder. in the air. Sonic jumped up into the air and turned into his spin attack. Slashing through the boulder. Luna seemed impressed.

"Hmm, it seems the sword you have can cut through even the greatest stones." Luna said. She then realized what this meant. Sonic could release Discord.

Celestia smiled.

"Indeed." She said. The train then made it's stop as everyone got on.

Applejack also remembered what she said.

"Sonic." Applejack asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Apple jack asked. Sonic just stared and stared.

"This isn't gonna be like last time right?" Sonic asked. Rainbow blushed by hearing it.

"No sugar Hog, I was just asking, can you tell me about one of your fights against Knuckles'?" She asked. Sonic smirked.

"OK. I'l tell you a REAL awkward one." Sonic said.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"I know you like him." Sonic said. Applejack blushed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH" Rainbow Dash laughed. Sonic then started his story. A Valentines Disaster.


	11. Chapter 10: Valentines Violence

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 10

Valentines Violence

3 years ago.

In Green Hill Zone. A blue hedgehog was whistling while throwing a yellow emerald in his hand.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice said. Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog." The voice said.

"Hey, Knuckles'. What's up?" Sonic asked. Knuckles' didn't answer.

"I don't have time for games Sonic! Give me the chaos emerald!" Knuckles' demanded.

"Slow your roll Knucklehead. I'm not giving the emerald to anyone." Sonic stated. He then pulled down his gloves a little reviling two cyan rings that were glowing brightly. Sonic then started using his spin dash attack as blue orbs of energy went through him. When he curled out of it, He was glowing cyan.

"READY!" Sonic said putting his hands on the ground.

"G-!" Sonic couldn't finish as he heard a buzzing sound. He looked at the two rings.

"Ugh, really, now." Sonic said. He then opened one of the cyan ring a little as a hologram appeared. Knuckles' starting laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!" Knuckles' laughed. The hologram was Tails'.

"Hey Sonic." Tails' said. "Yo Tails'!" Sonic said. "I need you to come to the bench under a tree near my workshop." Tails' stated. "Uh, is it important? I'm kind in the middle of something right now." Sonic said looking at Knuckles' who had just stopped laughing. "You said the same for Chili Dogs with extra chili." Tails' chuckled. "Good point, I'l be there in a sec." Sonic said closing the ring.

"I'd love to stay Knux, but iv'e got business to attend too." Sonic said. He then threw the Chaos Emerald at Angel Island. (DON'T LET THE ISLAND HIT YA ON THE WAY DOWN!)

"Why you little..." Knuckles' said enraged. He then punched the ground, three quakes were heading towards Sonic. Sonic jumped to the right of himself to dodge the first one. Sonic barley dodged the second one shaking his arms in a circle as if he were falling. The third one hit Sonic and blasted him into the air.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed and then hit the ground face flat. Sonic got up instantly.

"Oh, i'd like to hang but I gotta juice!" Sonic said zipping away.

"COWARD!" Knuckles' yelled. He then made his way towards Angel Island.

...

At the bench. Sonic had just made it.

"Hey Tails', What's the emergency?" Sonic asked.

"Well, iv'e got two. But the first one isn't exactly from me." Tails' explained. A pink blur came behind the tree and hugged Sonic.

"SONIC!" The pink hedgehog said.

"A-Amy, please get off me." Sonic said. Amy was nuzzling Sonic's fur.

...

Rainbow Dash: WAIT! I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?" Her heart broke a little.

Sonic: I don't, she's just majorly obsessed with me." He explained.

...

Amy got off Sonic.

"I'm guessing Amy has something important." Sonic said, Tails' nodded.

"Sonic... Will you go to Valentines dance with me?" Amy asked.

...

Applejack: What in tarnation is Valentines!?" Applejack asked

Sonic: Ya know, when 2 people that love each other, it's a holiday." Sonic explained.

Princess Luna: It seems thee sounds like Hearts and Hooves day." Luna replied. Sonic scratched his ear.

...

Sonic had a blush on his face, but also a disappointed look.

"Amy, iv'e told you over and over. I don't wanna be your husband or boyfriend!" Sonic said.

"I'm not asking that, I asked if you would go to the Valentines dance with me!" Amy explained.

"Sorry Amy. It's a no." Sonic said.

"I almost had you that time, and you still owe me." Amy said.

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"I saved you from being thrown into the ground again by that psychokinetic hedgehog that looked like you. And you still missed our date." Amy said.(Sonic and the Black Knight cliche.) Sonic facepalmed himself.

"So, you can repay me by going to the dance with me!" Amy said. Sonic sighed.

"Alright fine,but i'm not wearing pants!" Sonic said looking down.

"Oh, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! SONIC!" Amy screamed with excitement hugging Sonic. Amy gasped.

"I've got to get ready!" Amy said dashing off. Sonic and Tails' stared blankly.

"OOOOOKKKK." Sonic said.

"i'm going Tails'." Sonic said and was about to dash off.

"Sonic wait! I've got a real emergency at my lab!" Tails' said. Sonic stopped.

"Remember T-Pup?" Tails' said.

"Yeah" Sonic replied.

"Well, he tracked that Eggman and some badniks are coming to wreck the place." Tails' said.

"Alright, time to scramble some Eggman, right, Tails'?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Tails' replied. The two then dashed off towards the lab.

...

Eggman had just made it. Unfortunately for him, so did Sonic and Tails'.

"Well if it isn't Sonic." Eggman said.

"Let me guess, a long boring speech about how your going to destroy me." Sonic said as he cleared his throat.

"Sonic the world will be mine and I will destroy you blah blah blah. Lets just get this over with, we're gonna win anyways." Sonic said.

"CURSE YOU SONIC! Not only do you foil plans, but you foil my speeches too! I work hard on them!" Eggman said.

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!" Eggman said. Sonic spin Dashes into the Motor Bugs causing them to explode instantly.

"T-pup, come here boy!" Tails' said. A robot dog that looked like Tails' came outside.

"ROOF ROOF." T-Pup barked.

"T-Pup, Sick em boy!" Tails' said. T-Pup nodded and started to growl at the Egg Pawns. He then breathed fire from his mouth. The Egg Pawns started sparking electricity until they exploded. Tails' then started Tail Whipping some Caterkillers.

"Hey Tails'. How bout we show these bots the real power of teamwork?" Sonic asked.

"I'm right ahead of ya Sonic." Tails' said. They then both grabbed hands, after, they were going into a spin dash maneuver. The two collided as they combined their spin dashes, in a mile-second, the bots exploded. The two then went out of their spin dashes and fist pumped.

"OH C'MON! IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD TO DEFEAT A HEDGEHOG AND A FOX!" Eggman yelled.

"You lose all the time Egghead." Sonic chuckled.

"Gr, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to start thinking about my new evil plan of conquering the world." Eggman said. He then whistled. A robot that looked like Sonic flew next to Eggman.

"Metal Sonic, I wan't you to teach these two a lesson of respect, a painful lesson." Eggman said. Metal nodded. Eggman then started to leave.

"Kay, Tails', let's destroy Metal." Sonic said. Eggman then stopped his Egg Mobile.

"Oh, did I mention Metal got an upgrade. If you destroy him, he'll explode everything in a 10 mile radius. I leave you in Metal Sonic's metal hands. Tootles!" Eggman said leaving.

Metal Sonic then started shooting electricity. The two went behind a bush to figure out a plan.

"OK, Metal well go boom boom if we destroy him. Any ideas Tails'?" Sonic asked.

"If I can get close enough. I could reprogram Metal and shut his nuclear systems down." Tails' explained. Sonic had a big smirk on his face.

"Iv'e got this." Sonic said and came out of the bushes.

"HEY METAL!" Sonic yelled catching Metal Sonic's attention.

"Let's race." Sonic said. "LAST ONE TOO THE FOREST IS A ROTTEN EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled dashing into the forest. Metal followed. Tails' saw where Sonic was going with this. He grabbed his wrench.

"T-Pup, go inside boy." Tails' said. T-Pup nodded. Tails' then flew after Sonic using his two tails.

...

Rainbow Dash: WAIT! Wait wait wait wait. Your friends with a two tailed fox that can FLY?!" She asked. Sonic sighed.

Sonic: Yes, I am."

Twilight: Continue."

...

The two blurs zip through the forest.

"Admit it Sonic the Hedgehog! I am Superior to your every move!" Metal Sonic said. Sonic sped up a little being a bit ahead of Metal.

"Yeah right." Sonic said. He then saw a tree in front of the two. He dashed ahead and grabbed on of the trunks, he then let go hitting Metal to the ground. Sonic then picked Metal up with his hand and through him against the tree, he saw a vine grabbed it and wrapped Metal around it. Tails' then came.

"Come on Tails'!" Sonic said. Tails' cut a red wire disabling the nuclear power.

"Alright, Sonic, finish him off!"

"Right ahead of ya buddy." Sonic said letting go of the vine sending Metal flying into the air. Sonic then curled in his spin dash form and slashed into Metal. He then did it again. And as the final slash, he spin dashed Metal into the ground.

"I will be z-z-z-z defe z-z-z-z by the likes of you." Metal said. He then booted up his rockets. Sonic was charging up his super figure 8 peel out. The two charge and charge. Until the both speed into the air. A sonic boom could be heard all the way around Green Hill Zone. The two still in air, Metal started glitching and sparking until his red eyes turned nothing but black. Sonic then hit the ground and had a frown on his face when he sprang up, Metal still behind him until... Metal blew up, the once frown turned into a smirk. Sonic's quills blew up because of the explosion's aura. As parts of Metal hit the ground. Sonic sighed.

"Typical." Sonic said holding out his right hand catching Metal's head.

"Eggman builds a machine that's guaranteed to unsure my impending doom... and it doesn't." Sonic said. He then dropped Metal.

"C'mon Tails', it's getting late." Sonic said, Tails' nodded.

...

At Angel Island, Knuckles' had just found the chaos emerald and was laying against the master emerald with his arms crossed.

"I hate that hedgehog." Knuckles' muttered. Just then a light appeared from the master emerald. Knuckles' raised one of his eyebrows. A flash of light appeared, when it stopped, an echinda stood in front of Knuckles'.

"T-Tikal?" Knuckles' muttered.

"Knuckles'!" Tikal said with excitement.

"I need some help." Tikal said.

"W-What do you need?" Knuckles' asked a bit embarrassed.

"I need you to go to the Valentines Dance with me." Tikal said. Knuckles' blushed and looked at his fists. He heard rustling in the bushes too.

"B-But why?" Knuckles' asked.

"You seem so alone sometimes, maybe if you were to do something with someone it would be better. And my ability's are a bit rusty." Tikal stated. Knuckles' gulped hard.

"W-When's the dance again?" Knuckles' asked a bit embarrassed.

"Tomorrow silly!" Tikal said. Knuckles' nodded.

"I'l be their at eight." Tikal said. Knuckles' started nodding. She then disappeared. Knuckles' gulped a bit.

"I'm doomed..." He said.

...

The next day, every had prepared for the dance, except Sonic. He was on top of a palm tree in Green Hill Zone, Sonic had his hands crossed over his head. He had no gloves and shoes on and was laying down.

...

Rainbow Dash blushed because she accidentally saw Sonic naked one time, but was thinking unlike her thoughts.

'I would like to lay him down.' She thought and blushed more.

...

He had an alarm clock, and it started dinging a few seconds later. Sonic jumped off the tree and started stretching his legs, he then touched his toes for a minute. After he did that he got his gloves and shoes and dashed off near a waterfall.

Once Sonic reached it. He paused.

'I hate water, but I do need to take a shower, I guess skipping it for 1 week couldn't hurt.' Sonic thought, he then smelled his arm pit. He blinked twice and sighed.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered. He threw his shoes and gloves through the waterfall. He then dashed into the waterfall. He scratched his quills a bit because they were itchy. Sonic then slipped onto the ground but went into his spin dash form, the blue ball turned shiny.

"Why didn't I think of this before." He muttered. Sonic then made it through the waterfall. He stopped his spin ball. He put his glove through his quills then started shaking his head. His quills eventually got dry. He then started shaking his gloves until they were dry. He then pulled them up his arm, he then stepped into his shoes and went towards Tails's lab.

...

Tails' was working on a device that allowed him to hack into systems faster. Tails' then heard a knock.

"Come in!" He said. Sonic came into the lab.

"Hey Tails', anything new?" Sonic asked.

"No, how bout you?" Tails' asked.

"Oh, ya know, iv'e gotta go to that dance today." Sonic replied. Tails' stared at Sonic with a smile.

"You forgot to get a shirt, DID you." Tails' said.

"Uh, y-yes." Sonic said biting his lip.

"Then what are you still doing here? The dance starts in a hour!" Tails' asked.

"I have no idea where it is Tails'." Sonic said. Tails' sighed.

"Don't worry Sonic." Tails' said. He then grabbed Sonic's hand and started to go flying to the village.

"WHOA! I can see the whole village from up here!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic then saw the place they were going to.

"OK Tails', time to land." Sonic said.

"No problem about the landing part." Tails' said. His twin tails then stopped spinning.

"But were going down hard." Tails' said. The two then were heading to the ground.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed. When they both hit the ground. A large pack of dust appeared. Sonic looked around to see Tails' stuck in the ground.

"Don't worry bud, i'l get you out of there." Sonic said pulling his shoes, out came Tails'.

"Uh, thanks Sonic." Tails' said.

"Anytime bud."

"Anyways we should go in and get out tuxes." Tails' said.

"'we'?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah, i'm coming with you Sonic, we're best buds and we stick together." Tails' said. Sonic nodded with a smirk. As the two went inside to get their tuxes, Tails' stopped Sonic.

"Stay here." He said. Tails' then went inside. A minute later, came back with 2 tuxes.

"How'd you know that I wouldn't get one Tails'?" Sonic asked.

"That's easy, the Sonic I know doesn't like anything mushy." Tails' explained. Sonic blushed a little. "So, he'd probably forget it." Tails' explained. Sonic started to blush more.

"N-never mind that, Tails', we've got a dance to get too." Sonic said dashing off.

"Wait up!" Tails' yelled and went flying after Sonic.

...

Knuckles' wasn't looking so ship shape. Her only wore a bow on his neck.

"Hi Knuckles'." A voice from the distance said. Knuckles' looked to see Tikal in a dress.

"Well what do ya think?" Tikal asked.

"You look..." Knuckles' looked again.

"Beautiful." Knuckles' said. Tikal blushed. "W-Well we should get going." Knuckles' said blushing. The two then left the island.

...

The Valentines Dance was hosted in a weird mansion. Sonic and Tails' had just arrived.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Tails' said impressed.

"Yeah, hey look there's Silver and Blaze!" (Yeah, i'm gonna kill myself for this :/. And i'm pretty sure 'that person' knows why.) Silver and Blaze walked over.

"Blaze, Silver, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Tails', Sonic long time no see." Blaze said.

"Anything new in your universe, did something happen to the Coconut Crew?" Sonic asked.

"No, they are fine." Blaze said.

"Hmph, well if it the faker." A familiar voice said.

"Oh, hey Shadow whats up? Do you have a date?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing new. And Rouge is my date tonight." He replied.

"Where is she?" Silver asked.

"She is getting a drink a fruit punch. Because apparently the host thinks we're all teenagers ." Shadow said with disappointment in his eyes. Someone then spoke to them.

"Hello blue rat." The voice said.

"Heh, Knuckles', I can't believe you got a date tonight." Sonic said. Tikal then walked next to Knuckles'

"And it's me!" Tikal said with joy. Sonic chuckled a little.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice asked. It was Rouge in her Sonic Adventure 2 outfit. Knuckles' started to drool a little as hearts came around him and his eyes. Tails' tail slapped him out of it.

"OW! What?" Knuckles' asked.

"Well it seems you all got here a little too late. It's already the final dance, by the way." Rouge said looking Sonic. "Where's your dance?" She asked.

"W-Well y-ya see-." Sonic cannot finish as something hugged him tight.

"SONIC!" It said.

"A-Amy." Sonic said dying for air. Amy then let go of Sonic.

"You may be good on the race track and the battlefield Sonic, but this is today's battlefield." Knuckles' said dragging Tikal to the dance floor. Rouge then dragged Shadow too the dance floor.

"Cm'on ,Sonic!" Amy said dragging Sonic too the dance floor.

...

Shadow and Rouge weren't very good at dancing. Rouge was trying at least. Shadow' just stared at the 2 echindas.

"Ugh, Rouge, I think were taking this to far for G.U.N." Shadow said.

"It seems fine with me right now. Even better that i'm dancing with you." Rouge said with passion.

"Don't take this as a dance, we're only doing this to find Eggman." Shadow said.

...

Tails' was watching Sonic and Amy dance. Only a few times looked at Silver and Blaze or Knuckles' and Tikal.

...

Sonic was smiling a little.

"Wow Amy, today has actually been kinda cool." Sonic said.

"So you'll come next year?!" Amy said with excitement.

"Don't push it." Sonic said. They both chuckled a little.

"Hey, don't take this as were boyfriend and girlfriend but..." Sonic said as he kissed Amy on the cheek. She blushed then started hugging Sonic. Sonic hugged her back. He could see Knuckles' gritting his teeth and glaring. Sonic put a 'loser finger sign on his hands.

"You suck at dancing." Sonic whispered. Knuckles' finally couldn't take it anymore as he started charging at Sonic. Sonic was blasted into the ground. Knuckles' was about to punch him again but Sonic low swiped causing Knuckles' to lose balance of the punch. Before Knuckles' hit the ground, Sonic kicked Knuckles' into the air, sending him flying. Sonic then jumped up and spin attacked at Knuckles', Knuckles' grabbed spiny blue ball mid-air and threw it to the ground. Knuckles' then started charging at Sonic again.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, YOU FILTHY RAT!" Knuckles' said doing a combo on Sonic ending it with a burning uppercut. Sonic fell on his hands. Knuckles' was once again charging at Sonic, Knuckles' was about to punch him until Sonic kicked Knuckles' in the gut sending him flying away. Knuckles' hit head first onto the ground. Sonic then started charging up his spin dash. Knuckles' did it too. They both charged until they let go. As the two fighters clashed, a large slash was heard. Knuckles' was victorious. Knuckles' then jumped up and was about to smash Sonic to the ground, but Sonic kicked Knuckles' into the air again. When Sonic hit the ground. He started whirling his fist in a circle. When Knuckles' came down in front of him he said.

"Hey, we should do this again some time." Sonic said. He punched Knuckles' into the wall opening his fist as he did. Knuckles' rubbed his forehead with his hand. He then smirked.

"This game is far from over." Knuckles' said. 7 emeralds then appeared around him. Everyone looked in shock realizing what Knuckles' was going to do. Before Knuckles' could channel the power. Sonic kicked him out of the emerald's circle. Knuckles' grumbled.

"Time to kick a Knucklehead, **SUPER SONIC STYLE**!" Sonic said jumping up into his spin attack. A golden then appeared as he turned bright gold. Knuckles' gulped. He then charged at Super Sonic.

Down punch.

Uppercut.

Blast punch. Sonic yawned. He then punched at Knuckles' colliding with the blast punch. The two were sent flying back, well at least Knuckles' was. Super Sonic was only flew back a little. Knuckles' was hit against the wall.

"What's the matter Knuckles'? Can't keep up?" Super Sonic taunted.

...

At Angel Island. The Master Emerald started glowing. And a giant blast of green appeared.

...

The green blast hit Knuckles'.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Silver asked.

"The emerald is giving it's power to Knuckles'." Shadow explained. When the blast stopped, Knuckles' smirked.

"STEP ASIDE SUCKER! AND MAKE WAY FOR **HYPER KNUCKLES'**!" He yelled uppercutting into the air. A pink blast appeared as Hyper Knuckles' was now seen. He was pink and his claws were sharpened.

"Impostor copycat!" Sonic yelled.

"You talk to much Super Sonic..." Hyper Knuckles said as he super punched Super Sonic.

"So i'm gonna super shut you up once and for all!" He said. Super Sonic flew away.

"Don't run, Die instead!" Knuckles' said channeling energy in his spiky fists. He then did a uppercut as a energy slash was blasting towards Sonic. Sonic stopped to see what it was but he was already hit by it. Healed instantly, Super Sonic boosted at Knuckles'. Knuckles' started to bleed as the hit came right through him. But he caught the second one by standing his ground. Sonic started to stand his ground too and started pulling one of Knuckles's hairs. He was also Knuckles's left hand. (Same picture from Crash of the Titans.) Amy and Tikal were a bit embarrassed. Shadow,Rouge,Silver, and Blaze gasped and ahd conversations over the battle. Tails' looked a bit interested about the battle that unfolded. Sonic was about to kick Knuckles' when Knuckles' uppercutted Sonic into the air. He then sharpened his Knuckles' a bit.

"DINNER IS SERVED!" He yelled then jumped up into the air. He then slashed Sonic 4 times making an x. Blood was spewing out of him.

"STONE FISTS!" Knuckles' yelled punching Super Sonic into the ground. Super Sonic shined a little until *ping. He didn't have a scratch on them.

"You can't possible recover that quickly!" Knuckles' complained.

"Doof! As Super Sonic, i'm practically invulnerable." Super Sonic said. He then Super Sonic boosted at Knuckles'. Knuckles' charged a blast punch. When the two collided. An aura of light happened.

...

The train had just reached their stop.

"Hmm, train ride is over. Oh well." Sonic said.

"What happened! What happened!" Rainbow Dash asked, pumped about hearing the end of the story.

"Relax Dash, i'l finish it on the way back." Sonic said.


	12. Chapter 11: Masters of Chaos

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 11

Masters of Chaos.

At Golden Oaks library, a water puddle was finding books.

(Blaine: Tremendous job Peter. T_T. )

(PKM: Hey! Don't look at me!.)

"Where is this Discord character!" He yelled. Then found a book about Discord.

(Ckid: And you don't know how to spell Discord's name. :/)

"Hmm, interesting. This 'Discord' is immortal and a god. Wouldn't it be fun to play a little game in Equestria." The creature said as he went into a water puddle again and headed towards Canterlot.

...

At Canterlot Castle, everyone was ready for the meeting.

"Twilight, do you know anything else about these, emeralds?" Luna asked.

"Well, Sonic said they have a negative and positive energy in them. But he never told us about either one." Twilight explained.

"He just said that when someone uses the negative power of the emeralds. They turn grey. And when they use the positive, they start to glow with massive energy. He just stared at me blankly at me." Twilight explained, she then blushed remembering that.

"But why does thee have so much power? Chaos of course had great power but is no match for harmony." Luna asked.

"The emeralds have the great ability's of making the person stronger, even if they are using the negative power." Sonic stated.

"With just one you can warp to places." Sonic stated.

"So where are they now Sir Sonic?" Luna asked. Sonic scratched his head.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"You clearly seem to be a swordsman yourself right?" Luna asked. Sonic nodded then continued speaking.

"The emeralds are back at my world and in the hands of that evil scientist guy." Sonic explained.

"I believe thee name was, BaldyMcNosehair?" Luna asked. Celestia chuckled a little.

"That's one of the names I call him to insult him, but his real name is Dr. Eggman." Sonic chuckled.

"He took the chaos emeralds from me and stranded me here. To make it worse, he had the Master Emerald." Sonic explained. Celestia frowned.

"Hmm, I really wanted to see how much power the emerald had." Celestia said. Rainbow Dash then spoke.

"One if the emeralds were blue, I got a look at it when Sonic was battling that robot that looked like him." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Did get anything destroyed?" Celestia asked.

"Not really." Sonic said. Luna then looked at Twilight.

"Tell me about this 'Tails' boy you've been going on about." Celestia said smiling. Both Sonic and Twilight blushed.

...

A statue stood still not far away, of a creature named Discord. A water creature approached the statue.

"What the hell?" It said looking at the statue. It was made of a bunch of animal parts. Discord had a frightened face on him too.

"Well I would be frightened too if I were defeated by some ponies." The liquid creature said.

"Now let's see... how am I suppose to awake you? Smash this thing or something?" The creature asked. But he realized the statue was glowing.

"I swear there is a great amount of chaos he-" The creature couldn't finish.

"Did I hear Chaos?" The statue said, it started cracking until BOOM* it released Discord.

"Well thank you very much for releasing me!" Discord thanked.

"Hello... Discord." The creature said. Discord raised one eyebrow.

"Hmm, how do you know my name? And how come I don't know your's?" Discord asked.

"I've heard of you, raging destruction and chaos throughout this world. A thing I always like to do." The creature said,

"It's so fun! But those stupid six ponies always stop me!" Discord yelled enraged, he was reminded.

"I am no different, that brash young hedgehog always defeats me when I try." The creature yelled. Discord had an evil smile on his face.

"Your name, please." Discord said.

"My apologies, the name's, Chaos.

(Blaine: DUN DUN DUH!)

(PKM: Your sound effects are shit :/ .)

(Blaine: Aw :.

(Ckid: XD!)

...

"Luna, I am aware Twilight nor Sonic would want to talk about it." Celestia said.

"H-How did you find out about him?" Twilight asked with a still blush on her face. Sonic was still blushing.

"Because I can do this." Luna said shooting a laser shot at Sonic. But it only made his face turn yellow.

"Tell us about Tails'" Luna said.

"Tails' is my best bud and my sidekick, he's a mechanic and has the IQ of 300! He can fly with his two tails and can break metal with them too." Sonic said. He then widened his eyes and his face started to turn as red as fire.

"H-How did you do that?" Sonic asked. Luna smirked.

"I used the truth spell on you, for the next 24 hours, when you answer a question, you will do nothing but the truth." Luna chuckled. Then got a grin on her face and an idea. For almost everyone here, the joke would be funny, except forSonic and Rainbow Dash.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, do you like Rainbow Dash?" Luna chuckled. Pinkie Pie was going to burst but Rarity stopped it. She wanted to hear this answer. Twilight had a grin too, a small one. Applejack also wanted to hear this to insult Rainbow Dash a bit when she embarrasses her. Fluttershy just stared blankly. And Rainbow Dash blushed a lot then chuckled. Celestia would originally change the topic as soon as possible, but she chuckled and raised her ears up.

"M-Me like RD?" Sonic asked as his nose started to bleed. Luna raised her eyebrow. Sonic could feel the truth popping out of his stomach, was it going to embarrass the two of them, or break Dash's heart?

(Blaine: Can we go one chapter without Rainbow Dash smothering Sonic?)

(Ckid: I don't know, I wanna see a Sonic Boom, if ya know what I mean.) (*Peterkmaster throws a rock at Ckid.)

(PKM: Let's continue now.)

Sonic then blew it.

"THE ANSWER WILL BE UNKNOWN TO THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" He yelled. Luna raised her eyebrow again.

"Clever young hedgehog, your not answering the question so it's not working." Luna said. She then looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Can you do the same?" Luna asked shooting a truth spell at Rainbow Dash. Her face turned pink. Sonic wanted to change the topic.

"B-Back to the meeting." He said. Celestia nodded.

"We've felt a good amount of chaos around here, do any of you know what or where it is?" Celestia asked. Everyone shrugged.

"The chaos emerald from a few days ago may have been it." Sonic explained.

"But thee chaos source was from here, not from Ponyville." Luna replied. Sonic then scratched his ear, he didn't know what it was obviously. Pinkie Pie then smirked a bit and decided to do a bit of a joke.

"Where were you that day?" She asked. Sonic blushed again, so did Rainbow Dash.

(PKM: Several times we are reminded of that chapter. Also, I don't need to keep saying Rainbow Dash, I could just said Rainbow or RD or Dash.)

(*Ckid wakes up from rock.)

(Blaine: Ckid you've been out cold for the past hour you doof.)

Sonic then thought of another way to stop an embarrassing flush.

"Well that's all you need to know, GOTTA JUICE!" Sonic said running out of the room full-speed ahead. Everyone looked impressed of how fast he left.

"Dashie still has the spell on her, maybe it would worked?" Pinkie Pie asked the room. Applejack was the only one smirking at Dash. It was saying 'go get him'. Rainbow Dash blushed and flew after the blue blur.

"Think she's gonna fuck him?" Luna asked.

"Big time." Applejack said.

...

Sonic had zipped away into a cave trying to hide his embarrassment. Well only to slap himself twice, he then took a deep breath and headed towards the exit but before he could leave, something tackled him and pinned him against the wall.

"OW!" He yelled. A cyan Pegasus had a smirk on her face. Sonic was a bit confused.

"Uh, hi Dash, whats up?" Sonic asked. She didn't respond, she just flared he wings out and wrapped them around Sonic, she then started nuzzling him. Sonic had a look on his face that said 'WTF' all over it.

"What's going on with you Dash? This is the second time of sexual harassment, and it's just a lame excuse for me to shut up!" Sonic said. Rainbow Dash blushed but then remembered what she was going to say.

"Well..." Dash said.

"Well what?" Sonic asked.

"I'm asking you this once Sonic the Hedgehog, do you like me?" Rainbow Dash asked raising an eyebrow.

*Cricket sounds.

(PKM: WILL YOU STOP PLAYING THESE SOUND EFFECTS!)

(*Blaine stops the sound effects)

(Blaine: Sorry :.

Sonic blushed a little.

'What do I say, if I say no her heart will break, and if I say yes it could be an embarrassment to me.' Sonic thought.

"Depends on your meaning for 'like'." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash started blushing more and hugging him tighter.

"Love." She said. Sonic's ears started twitching.

"No." He said.

"WAIT! Wuh!?" Sonic said in confusion, but then realized the truth spell was still on him. He then facepalmed himself. Rainbow Dash's heart shattered when she heard this. And tears started going into her eyes.

'Dammit! Your made her cry! Luckily I know how to fix this.' Sonic thought. He then solved a problem in his head and said the answer out loud.

'Is 9 + 19= 28?' He thought. Sonic was about to say no but then the truth had fixed him.

"Yes." He said. Rainbow Dash stopped crying.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I said Yes." Sonic said. She then started to hug Sonic tighter, Sonic gasped for air. She then let go of Sonic. He then put his hands on his hips. (Pose when Sonic's standing from Sonic 1 and 2.)

"Ya know, I heard when all of the colors of the rainbow are combined they make white, wanna find out?" Rainbow Dash said in a bit of passion. She whipped her tail around Sonic;s neck. He shivered and blushed a lot. But he blushed even MORE now.

"W-We're friends just friends." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash then snapped out of the person she was again. She felt awkward by Sonic and I mean VERY awkward. She blushed a little.

"Maybe we should get back to the others." he suggested. Rainbow Dash nodded. They both then dashed off.

...

At Canterlot Castle, everyone was having an argument over the chaos emeralds,

"He said that the emerald's power can be used for good AND evil." Twilight scolded

"I thought he said only good." Applejack said. The 2 speedsters then zoomed in.

"Hey guys." Sonic said. Applejack had a smirk on her face and looked at Rainbow.

(PKM: AHA!)

"And ya'll called me Apple jack." She said.

(Blaine: Stop with sex jokes.)

(PKM: T_T.)

Rainbow Dash blushed a little, Sonic just chuckled a little remembering that joke.

"Well, is that all?" Luna asked. Everyone nodded. Celestia sighed.

'It has been long since iv'e pulled at least one simple joke right?' Celestia thought to herself.

"Element of Loyalty, may I ask you something?" Celestia grinned. Rainbow Dash nodded. Celestia then looekd at Sonic.

"I have heard that at the end of a Rainbow, a pot a gold will appear, and with the help of someone, you can find it, did you two 'do' that?" Celestia chuckled. Rainbow's wing flared up all red. Sonic's glove burned red.

(PKM: How is that even CANON!)

(* Blaine and Ckid shrug.)

'Even the princess thinks I should be with this-this-this-this- thing. Fat chance.' Rainbow Dash thought.

(Blaine: Dash said 'this' to many times.)

Everyone then exited the castle, Spike was still outside.

...

"I hate waiting, I want to destroy them now!" Discord yelled.

"I don't think right now is the best place." Chaos said. Discoed raised an eyebrow, Chaos only pointed at a blue hedgehog following them onto the train.

"A porcupine?" Discord asked.

"He's a hedgehog, and while they have him, you'll never get your chance to destroy. Luckily I have a plan." Chaos explained, he then whispered the plan to Discord. Discord got a grin then

"You had me at 'chaos' and 'ultimate power'." Discord said then he snapped his fingers, he warped away.

"When I reach my final form, nothing shall stop me." Chaos said pulling out a red emerald.

(Ckid: So...Chaos had one of the emeralds now.)

(PKM: What a twist :0! )


	13. Chapter 12: Super vs Hyper

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 12

Super vs Hyper

As Sonic, The Mane Six, and Spike enter the train, Applejack asks Sonic a question that would make people go OOOOOO

"Can you finish that story sugar hog?" Applejack asked. Sonic just sighed, he then nodded.

...

The blast faded as the two fighters were both down but not out. Super Sonic started to get up with Hyper Knuckles' following, the fighters then started glowing, 2 seconds later they didn't have a scratch on them.

"Not bad your speed has increased a lot." Knuckles' said. He then punched the ground as it started to quake a little. A giant trench had appeared. Lava burst out of the ground almost hitting Sonic.

"Whoa!" He yelled surprised. He dodged another but just as he did, something hit him in the face, he was sent crashing to the ground.

...

Everyone started to leave, Tikal and Amy left of embarrassment. While the others kept watching, still jaw dropped. Silver had a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Is it that late already, gotta go!" Silver said teleporting away. Blaze raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. Shadow just looked at their foolishness. And let out a large 'Hmph'.

"I don't have time for this foolishness." Shadow said walking away.

"Shadow, remember our mission, get the chaos emeralds." Rouge said. Shadow sighed then nodded.

"Tails', do you have some sort of way to get the Chaos Emeralds from them?" Blaze asked.

"We can't drain the emeralds power, we just have to wait until the battle is over." Tails' said.

...

As the two still duke it out, Knuckles' wan't being very fair. He kept pounding his fists into the ground causing the lava and trenches to keep going. But Sonic dodged them all. When Knuckles' punched the ground again he flew in front of the lava to dodge, Knuckles then jumped up grabbed Sonic and took him into the lava with him. Sonic starts doing blood pain screams as he slowly burns.

"What's a matter Sonic? Can't take the heat?" Knuckles' asked pinning him to the ground so the lava can go on top of them. Knuckles then punched Sonic in the face. He then picked Sonic up with one hand and threw him away. All the lava then stopped. The two stood up brave as if that was only 1/4 of their power. Super Sonic fly's up and Spin Dash's into Knuckles', he catches it however and throws Sonic back in air, Sonic endured it and started flying again.

(PKM: What was the point of that?)

(Ckid: I know right :I .)

Sonic looks to his right to find a 100 Ton boulder that appeared during the fire. He kicked the boulder on top of Knuckles'. Knuckles' was squashed by the boulder. Sonic grinned as he saw him squashed, but then heard rumbling as the red guardian lifts the boulder up with one hand without breaking a sweat. He threw at Sonic with all his might, but instead of making it crash Sonic to the far reaches of space Sonic just spin dash's into it.

(Ckid: That was anti-climatic.)

"That all you got little man?" Sonic said with a smirk. Knuckles' gritted his teeth.

"I'm just getting started!" He yelled. Kncukles' then started digging into the ground. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a mole?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow a little more. Something then burst out of the ground into the air and dunked Sonic into the ground. Sonic looked up to see Knuckles' charging at him. When Sonic got up, white twinkles of stars came around him, he channeled the energy and then it blasted out of him, a burst of light appeared as Knuckles' was sent tumbling back.

(PKM: Oh Come on, Blaine, stop with the useless sound effects.)

(Blaine: :.

Super Sonic then charged at Hyper Knuckles' but missed as Knuckles' rolled over grabbed Sonic's foot and threw him against the wall quills first. His quills were stuck as he tried to pull out.

"Heh, stuck huh. I always knew you were a little sap." Knuckles' said.

*Drums sound effect.

(PKM: Terrible pun Knuckles'.)

(Ckid: And stop with the sound effects Blaine.)

(*Blaine has a trollface on.)

"Hrrg, OUCH, stick a sock in, OUCH, it Knuckles', Hrrg." Super Sonic said for a comeback. Hyper Knuckles' was really burning over his head now. Super Sonic grinned as he broke free and went feet first into Hyper Knuckles'. Knuckles' shot a chaos beam at Super Sonic making him get tumbled away.

"**THAT DID IT! I'M OVER THE EDGE NOW!"** Super Sonic yelled turning into his Spin ball form jumping into the air.

**"I'M ALREADY THERE! LET'S RUMBLE!"** Hyper Knuckles said as his fists turned into buzz saws as he jumped into the air too. Time seemed to stop as the two reach each other.

Knuckles' hits first. But when he did Super Sonic's foot hits Knuckles'. Knuckles' is sent tumbling then crashing out of the building. Sonic blasts through the roof.

*Smash Bros K.O. Sound.

(PKM: SHUT UP BLAINE! :.

(Blaine :l .)

...

The train meets a large 'HISS' as it stops.

"That sounded SO awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's just what you expect from a way past cool person like me." Sonic said smirking. Rainbow Dash glared in response. Everyone started to leave the train.


	14. Chapter 13: Every World has it's Ends

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 13

Every World has it's ends.

Tails' had a frightened on his face. Knuckles' stood there angry.

"H-here Knuckles', I got a bit of Sonic's fur." Tails' said. Knuckles' couldn't be more angry. He come'd himself down.

Mad

Ticked

Cool

Normal.

"OK Tails', let's just get to Angel Island." Knuckles' said. Tails' wiped a bit of sweat away from him. He then flew after Knuckles'.

...

Silver was in the forest getting some food for everyone, despite being heartbroken Blaze died. (Not that Blaze cared right now XD .) He was all good. His goal was to find Son-

"NOW TO STRIKE YOU MID-DIALOGUE!" A voice from the distance said, a snap could be heard as Silver stopped for a second. A bit of his mind was erased. Another snap could be heard as Silver disappeared.

...

Silver appeared in a place of fire and destruction. Which was his home but he didn't remember so he couldn't speak.

Silver was speechless, he fell to his knees.

"W-What happened! Where am I!" Silver yelled.

"The future." a voice said as it appeared. It was a tall creature. But was dark cause he was doing something, Silver couldn't see his eye colors either.

"Can you stopped foreshadowing yourself." Silver asked.

"What!? It's cool!" The creature yelled. Silver raised an eyebrow, but then shook it off.

"W-What happened to Mobius?" Silver asked. The creature grinned and snapped his fingers. The two disappeared.

...

They re-appeared in the atmosphere of a different planet.

"This planet's name is Equestria. They plan on conquering your world in the future." The creature said.

"Plunging it into chaos, if we don't act soon, your world will be nothing but dust." The tall creature said.

"So what do I do?" Silver asked. The tall creature cracked his fingers.

"Put nothing but. chaos to Equestria but only at good times. As well as that." Discord snapped his refiners again revealing a purple baby dragon, 6 mares, and a blue hedgehog.

"If you see these 8 people, attack them at the right time and try to kill them." The creature said.

"Got it." Silver said. The tall creature chuckled.

'Too easy.' It thought.

"And if you do good, i'l give you a supply of chaos power you can use to defeat these villains.." The tall creature said. Silver nodded.

(Ckid: I'm just gonna throw out it's gonna be the ch-)

(*Blaine does a humongous ear rape sound effect causing Ckid's ears to bleed, PKM put headphones on. The wild Ckid fainted.)

(PKM: Didn't he get knocked out a few hours ago?")

(*Blaine nods.)

The tall creature grinned. Good luck boy. He then snapped his fingers as Silver disappeared and was warped to Everfree forest.

...

Meanwhile, the 4 were still finding the next super emerald. Metal Sonic dashed through all of this while Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. Struggle to keep up and were about to throw up from dizziness. The four finally reached the super emerald.

"Ugh, that is a dead one." Eggman said. The Egg Mobile was almost out of fuel too.

"Boss? How do we get the emerald?" Cubot asked looking at the super emerald. Eggman started twiddling his mustache.

"We just grab it." Eggman said. Metal Sonic nodded as he grabbed the Super Emerald. A boulder then appeared out of nowhere and started rolling towards them at super sonic speeds.

(*Super Sonic Racing Music.)

(Blaine: It's a joke. it's a joke! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! :P)

Metal Sonic then sped off. Luckily, Eggman pushed one of the Egg mobile's buttons and a steel claw appeared. It latched onto Metal and the 4 sped off. Dodgeing spikes and spears and giant lasers too!

When they reached the exit Metal Sonic flew off towards the base.

...

Eggman's base had alarms off and explosions everywhere. Discord looked at the pedestal where 6 emeralds rested.

"Aw, the complete collection's not here. Oh well." Discord said grabbing the 6 emeralds.

Eggman had just got back and saw the destruction of robots everywhere. He then saw Discord.

"You!" Eggman yelled. Discord smirked.

"You must be Dr. Eggman. It is an honor to meet someone who has made so much chaos but none of them seem to challenge me. It's a shame." Discord scoffed. Eggman did a large 'Humph' and then snapped his fingers. A robot appeared behind him. Discord raised an eyebrow.

"Meet Metal Sonic, he's the start of Eggman Land and the end of you life." Eggman said.

"Very well, come at bro." Discord said. Metal Sonic started up his rockets as he flew towards Discord. Discord warped away before Metal could hit him though, he then grabbed Metal by the head. His finger grew dark as he touched the robot. Electricity spurted out everywhere. Discord smirked.

Metal Sonic then looked at him. He kicked him right in the jaw sending Discord flying away.

"I-Impossible, you should be Discorded!" Discord yelled. Eggman raised an eyebrow but Metal just scanned Discord.

"I have no heart fool, the only one who rules me, is the one who created me." Metal Sonic stated as his eyes beamed red. Electricity sparked around Metal until he was in a blast of electricity that stroke at Discord. Discord seemed pretty badly damaged. But he then healed.

"I suppose this is 1/100 of chaos." Discord said. Metal Sonic's chest started to glow light blue then.

"C'mon step it up!" He yelled as a blue blast shot out from his body.

(Ckid: Is Metal Sonic doing Kamehameha?)

(Blaine: Probably.)

Discord crossed his arms as he waited for the blast to reach him. He then snapped his fingers.

SN-

A great pain came through Discords body as he fell to his knees and then hit the ground. Blood coming out of his chest. Metal Sonic scanned him. Something wan't right.

"This was all to easy." Eggman said.

Blood kept coming out of him as his eyes were shut ti-

"SIKE!" Discord yelled warping behind Metal and then snapped his fingers. The robot was turning to stone. Before Metal could hit Discord he was turned to stone. Metal was firing up a punch and had his feet off the ground. Discord grinned while Eggman just looked furious.

(PKM: Stop breaking the 4th wall,Discord!)

"You call this a challenge? I barely had to use any of my power." Discord said. Eggman then had his trademark smile on him. Discord looked at Metal, his eyes were still red, and appeared to be sparking electricity. Discord raised an eyebrow.

"What the-" Discord couldn't finish as a giant aura blasted him away. He found himself staring at burning red eyes. Discord's jaw dropped as he saw this, Metal had escaped. The robot Sonic grabbed Discord by the throat grabbed one of his antlers and ripped them off. Discord grinned only. He started bleeding but it later healed.

"Fool! You cannot kill me! I am immortal!" Discord said trying to escape the robot's grasp.

_'It seems the doctor is more impressive then he looks. If I can make this thing Discorded, I will destroy all of Equestria. But it has no heart.'_ Discord thought. Metal then threw Discord behind him and shot to laser beams out of his eyes. The creatures stomach exploded backwards.

"You are no Master of Chaos, you are weaker then Miles Tails' Prower." Metal Sonic said. Fires were everywhere. Eggman was in his Egg Mobile eating popcorn while Orbot and Cubot just watched. But Eggman was shocked of what happened next.

Discord's antler actually grew back. He then snapped his fingers causing a punching glove to appear, it hit Metal in the gut causing him to get shock into the wall. Metal Sonic struggled to get up as sparks came out of him. A dark orb then surrounded him. When he absorbed it his eyes went black.

Discord's excited face too see what he was going to blow up next turned to a disappointing one. Eggman was still smiling.

Discord gave the doctor a confused look wondering why hew as so happy. He then looked at Metal, his eyes started to grow bright red as dark purple surrounded him.

"See you hell." Metal said as he curled up in a ball and started bouncing in his spin ball everywhere, explosions and fire everywhere, the ball finally slashed through Discord. Blood started racing out of him. He slashed Discord 5 times. When he was about to the 6th time, Discord whipped his tail at Metal causing him to get blasted into the wall. Metal got up and one of his hands turned into a blaster, and 4 missile launchers.

(Ckid: You ripped off Mega Man.)

As a giant laser came out of the blaster followed by 4 missiles. When it hit Discord a giant explosion appeared with a giant puff of smoke. Discord came flying out of it and punched Metal as hard as he could. Metal did a punch that wan't his full power that collided with Discord's. Discord gritted his teeth. Metal's free hand electricity coming out out of it. He then put it on the level of Discord's neck. Thunder blaster out of it as Discord was blasted into the wall. Discord dropped 4 of the emeralds. Metal started walking towards Discord. But when the smoke cleared, Discord was nowhere to be found. Metal scanned the room but had no trace of Discord.

"Target Eliminated." Metal Sonic said in a robot voice. He then put the 4 chaos emeralds back on the pedestal before. Orbot and Cubot and some other badniks started to work on the place. They survived, luckily, because Silver Sonic, Eggman's Badnik commander, had received a message from Metal saying to hide the badniks. Eggman just looked confused. And interested.

"Locate the enemy that attacked us Orbot." Eggman said. He then smirked.

"We have emeralds to find."

...

Chaos was waiting where the once statue Discord was. Discord then appeared.

"Took you this long just to get the emeralds." Chaos' said as his brain floated inside him.

"Oh Chaos' my dear friend of destruction and water. You should try fighting one of Eggman's toys, it would be quite the beat down." Discord said giving him 2 emeralds.

"You've only collected two!" Chaos yelled at Discord. Discord shrugged. Chaos just sighed. "No matter, I expected you to fail. I myself have collected the jackpot." Chaos said as a red emerald appeared in his hand. "So, now do I have to go after these 'Elements of Harmony'?" Chaos asked. Discord smirked. "Relax, Chaos, someone else is dishing destruction all over Equestria, all we need is the rest of the emeralds and the elements and this world will be nothing but destruction." Discord said.

...

At Canterlot, a Silver haired character was throwing tables into people with his psychic powers.

"PLEASE STOP!" A mare yelled. Silver then threw a psychic ball of energy, into a building. An explosion appeared but the fire didn't burn inside the building, surprisingly.

(PKM: A hadooken.)

Explosions occurred EVERYWHERE in Canterlot at the moment, everyone running lives. An army of Canterlot soldiers appeared.

"SURRENDER!" Shining Armor yelled.

"No! This is to save the future!" Silver yelled.

"ATTACK PONIES!" Shining Armor demanded as everyone started shooting laser blasts at Silver. Silver used his psychic powers to stop them though.

"Your attack is your weakness!" Silver yelled as he reflected the blasts back at them. All seemed to faint and were bleeding. Another soldier galloped towards Silver he jumped into the air holding a sword in his mouth planing to strike through his body. Silver however, saw it coming and used a psychic cut. The mare was blasted into the sky and into the ground face first all bloody. Silver then caught the sword. Another soldier blasted a laser blast at Silver, of course, Silver catches it and uses his psychic powers to blast it back him.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Silver said as he slashed through 4 soldier's body's they were caught in half. Blood spewing everywhere, their organs all dead out, dead stopped hearts was split in half. Skeleton bones cut to piece-

(PKM: Alright already! Your making us all puke :.

(Ckid: Ugh. T_T .)

Shining Armor looked in fear to most of the army dead or knocked out. Shining gritted his teeth in rage.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this. But it's for the sake of the future." Silver said. A fire circle surrounded them, as well as corpses on the ground. Shining charged at Silver with his sword in his mouth. The two surprisingly were sword fighting well. Silver leaped back and shot a psychic laser from his sword. Shining shot a magic blast from his horn. The two collided as Silver lost his sword.

"Do your really think you can defeat me?" Shining said as he swung at Silver with his sword. Silver spin attacked to dodge and used his psychic powers to float in the air. He then used his psychic powers to pick Shining up.

"IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" He yelled throwing Shining into a building, he can feel his neck crack. Silver then fired a psychic cut at Shining and it was going to hit critically. Shining had a blood pain screamed as he had one last gilmps of life before it faded away. Feeling all the blood come out of him. Silver's tears started to water as he heard a few more people come to him. He warped away before anyone could find him. The princesses went into Canterlot to see the destruction.

"Sister, what is going on!" Luna yelled. Both princesses still jaw dropped.

""Another foe, Luna." Celestia replied.


	15. Chapter 14: Dimensional Drift

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 14

Dimensional Drift

A red echinda and an orange two tailed fox make it to Angel Island panting.

"So, now what?" Knuckles' asked. Tails' put the hair of Sonic on top of the orange Super Emerald, it started to glow.

PING*

A portal appeared.

"YAHOO!" Knuckles' said with joy.

"All I need to do is set the coordinates." Tails' said pressing a few buttons. But he looked around to see Knuckles' jumping in.

"KNUCKLES" WAIT!" Tails' yelled. But it was too late, Knuckles' was stuck in a Dimensional portal. Tails' sighed and flew after him.

...

The two landed in a grass plain.

"I thought you said this would bring us too Sonic!" Knuckles' yelled.

"I needed to set the coordinates, now we have to keep looking in dimensions like idiots." Tails' said. The two looked in front of them to see a fat looking guy with a red cap that had an 'M' on it.

"Turn the portal on." Knuckles' demanded.

SHING*

(PKM & Ckid: BLAINE!)

(Blaine has a troll face on.)

...

Tails' and Knuckles' then appeared on top of a small building and looked up to see a blue character with black hair. A blue light swished on his head as he had a blue looking helmet on.

A few robots with fire on their heads was walking towards him. The blue robot shot egg looking blasts out of his blaster. Tails' activated the portal again.

SHING*

...

The two were face flat against the floor. When they got up they saw a small green looking elf with a sword fighting a fat blue thing.

(PKM: The Legend of Zelda.)

(Blaine: DA DA DEH DAAA!)

(Ckid: Ugh :\ .)

SHING*

...

The two fell flat in water. Tails' and Knuckles' swam up to see a happy place. They saw something soar through the sky too. It was on a star, and it looked like a pink puffball.

"I think i'm having deja vu Tails'." Knuckles' said. Knuckles' pressed the warp button himself this time.

...

The two feel were in some tall grass. Nothing weird was going on until.

"OW!" Knuckles' yelled as something stepped on him. He popped out of the grass to see a red trainer.

"GO CHARIZARD!" He yelled as an orange dragon looking lizard came out of a red and white ball. It roared. Knuckles' cracked his knuckles.

(Ckid: HAW! I get it.)

"USE FLAMETHROWER" The trainer yelled as a blast of fire came out of the lizards mouth going straight towards Knuckles'. Tails' grabbed Knuckles's hand as they both ran away.

SHING*

...

The two appeared boxing ring. They looked in front of them to see a boxer with green gloves.

"Show em what ya got Mac!" A black person from the crowed yelled.

(PKM,Ckid,Blaine: THAT"S RACIST!)

"We're getting closer Knuckles'!" Tails' yelled pressing the button again.

SHING!* They disappeared, everyone cheered on the green boxer as the two fore fitted the match.


	16. Chapter 15: Fluttershy's Secret

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 15

Fluttershy's Secret

Everyone was asleep, it was peaceful, mostly because Sonic didn't run through, Ponyville, he went a different way. Well almost everyone.

...

At Rarity's Boutique, her and Sweetie Belle were asleep, until

*KNOCK KNOCK.

Rarity woke up as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry were close-." Rarity couldn't finish as she saw Fluttershy.

"Ah Fluttershy my dear, come in!" Rarity asked. Fluttershy came in.

"Anything you need?" Rarity asked.

"Um... can I have some a-ad..." Fluttershy asked in her shy voice. Rarity raised her eyebrow.

"Can I have some...advice?" Fluttershy asked shyly. Rarity still confused. But then realized what she meant by 'advice.' Her eyes widened and she got a grin on.

"About who?" Rarity asked still in her grin already knowing the answer.

"Um.. Uh."

"A blue spiny blue hedgehog, maybe." Rarity asked. Fluttershy didn't respond.

"Like... Sonic?" Rarity asked as her grin grew wider.

(PKM: How can a grin get that big?)

(Ckid: Ikr.)

Fluttershy had a burning red face on.

"He's a nice friend but... i-it's over the edge there." Fluttershy said. Rarity raised an eyebrow again.

"Then who is it?"

"It's a secret, if... t-that's OK with you." Fluttershy asked. Rarity nodded.

"Take a date slowly dear, very slow, start small, then whoever that special pony is, he'll love you." Rarity explained to Fluttershy. Rarity seemed to notice someone behind the couch they were sitting on. Rarity looked behind it.

"Sweetie Belle, what are you doing!?" Rarity demanded.

"Just getting a drink of water." She said galloping towards the sink. Rarity turned towards Fluttershy

"Is that all you need ,Fluttershy?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy nodded they flew out of the house. She had a thought on her.

"Could he like me?" She asked herself.

...

Sonic just finished his run for the day and was going to sleep for the next 2 hours.

(PKM: Just so you know, it's daytime in 2 hours, just putting that out there.)

He jumped on top of the tree and crossed his arms over his head. One foot was on the branch, the other hanging off it. He felt something move next to him.

"Hey, Dash." Sonic said. She had her arms crossed over her head too.

"Promise not to tell anyone this."

"I can't keep a promise." Sonic said smirking.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Sonic promised. He then heard a bit of snoring.

"Yeah, I'l promise." Sonic chuckled. He then fell asleep too. Dash put her head on Sonic's neck. His fur felt warm, and somewhat painful because of his quills. Something about him made her felt good. but what is it.

(Blaine: Wow, Dash, you f*cking dumb ass.


	17. Chapter 16: Motropolis Mayhem

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 16

Motropolis Mayhem

Sonic woke up. And smirked to see if anyone was over him. Expecting Rainbow Dash would be there. He just shrugged it off. Dash was cool, and fast. Just like him, but he wondered why she asked him that question at the cave.

(Burn: Idiot.)

Sonic then jumped off the tree and started running. When he started, a rainbow trail was next to him.

"Hey, Dash, I strangest dream last night." Sonic said. Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"Twilight, told me to come after you. She said there is some REALLY bad news going on." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Got it." Sonic said as he boosted away. Rainbow Dash was confused about a few things. 1., was why she nuzzled him and kissed him and junk. She thought it was just a phase and grew out of it ever since yesterday. And 2 was ever since Sonic got here, everyone's been having a bad thing about. Twilight was frightened that 'someone' got hurt. Pinkie made fun of her and Sonic. Fluttershy acted quiet when awkward things happened. And she wondered to herself. And why is it always like time stops when Sonic and Dash look each other in the eye. These questions confused Rainbow that she couldn't tell where she was going and crashed into a tree. Well that just happened.

(Burn: Dash, would be great at Cinema sins.)

(PKM: Also, she was just thinking, I guess that's why people say thinking hurts.)

(Ckid: Was that Patrick reference, REALLY necessary?)

(PKM: LEEDELEEDELEE XD .)

She blinked twice and looked up to see dark blue hedgehog,

"S-Sonic? How long was I out?" Rainbow Dash asked. Sonic looked at his non-watched wrist.

"Bout' half a minute." Sonic said smirking quietly. He then put his hand near Dash offering a help up. She put her hoof on his glove as she got up. Sonic then sprinted away. Rainbow flew after the blue blur.

...

Twilight was worried all over, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie tried to come her down. The two speedsters then burst in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked. Rarity looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Someone attacked Canterlot, and killed hundreds. Even Shining Armor was hurt but they can't tell if they were alive or dead." She explained. Sonic got worried too. But somewhat excited cause he called fights 'fun'.

"Did they see who it was?" Sonic asked. Rarity shook her head.

"Don't worry Twilight i'm sure Shining is fine." Applejack said trying to make her feel better. Dead or alive, he was REAL bad.

"B-but what if he doesn't make it?" Twilight asked.

"Oh he'll be fine silly!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep-a-Rooney." Pinkie Pie answered. Twilight already had enough stress looking for a book about the chaos emeralds, now Shining was in the hospital. As for Rainbow, well, she was asking a more 'important' question in her head.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us how you got here?" Rainbow asked. Sonic just glared. Asking him that question at this time was a TERRIBLE idea. But Twilight wanted to put her mind on something else other then worrying. "Actually, it would be a good idea." Twilight said. Sonic sighed. Then started to tell them the story.

(Burn: Rainbow and Twilight are dicks to Shining.)

...

16 boring days ago.

Sonic and Tails' were getting tired of chasing Metal for the emeralds. They decided to take on the big guy because the seventh one was there. The two enter Motropolis.

Sonic let's out a tuned whistle.

"Robuttnik really did good on this place. Too bad we have to smash it." Sonic scoffed. Tails' looked at his 'Miles Electric' trying to find the readings of the chaos emerald.

"Were getting closer." Tails' stated.

"I think Eggman's secret base is this building." Sonic said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it says Eggman's Secret Base is in this building." Sonic chuckled.

(Ckid: Ugh, just stop fucking stop T_T.)

As they go in they thought bots would be at the doors. But they weren't any. Sonic stroked his chin.

"Something's not right here Tails'." Sonic said. As he said that, he put off an alarm. Egg Robos and Swatbots appeared. Sonic just smirked.

"Hey robots, meet my fist." Sonic said punching a swatbot followed by a spin dash, then bicycle kicking the next robot in the air. Tails' used his his tails to slash through the metal. He then used his Energy Arm Cannon. An electric blast blew up all the Swat Bots, leaving only Egg Robos.

(Blaine: The energy arm cannon is ripped straight out of Mega Man.)

Sonic ran in a circle around them for a few seconds, when he stopped a large tornado picked up as the Egg Robos were blew away.

"We'd like to stay, but we have more important things to intend too." Sonic said sprinting off. Tails' flew after him.

"We've gotta get that emerald before anything else wants to try to ambush us!" Tails' yelled. Sonic nodded. They then dashed off dodging bullets and lasers. Sonic ran on a wall then jumping onto a ground to enter his spin dash. Bullets missed as the hedgehog was too fast. Sonic and Tails' then went into the elevator.

"Get ready." Sonic said. The elevator then hit 300. When the door opened robots were waiting.

"GO!" Sonic yelled. Tails' used his magic hand attack as it punched through the few robots. They then started sprinting/flying again. They went face to face with another robot then guarding the elevator.

"Leave this to me bud." Sonic said as he walked up in front of him.

Sonic and the Egg Robo glared at each other. Sonic was twitching his fingers as they were by his side. He had a bit of a smirk on his face too. The Egg Robo was holding the machine gun in his hand. He then loaded it up and shot at him. Sonic dodged the bullets and caught one in his hand.

(Burn: The Matrix.)

(Ckid: OH, BABY! A TRIPLE! :D)

Sonic then flicked the bullet at the Egg Robo. The robot fell to the floor. Sonic made a gun sign and tipped it up like it was a loser sign. He then blew out the top of it. He then started making his way towards the elevator with Tails behind him still jaw dropped of what just happened. An Egg Robo was holding a gun too but was shivering. Sonic put up his gun sign as a loser sign at first. Then pointing it like a regular finger gun. The Egg Robo dropped the gun.

(Blaine: Is this Henry Stickman?)

The two then go into the elevator. Tails' stared at him with a jaw dropped look.

"What?" Sonic asked confused. Tails' shook his head twice.

"Never mind, let's just go." Tails' said pressing the down button. Sonic looked at the variety of buttons.

"Try that one." Sonic said pointing at a red button that said 'EGGMAN', and had Eggman's trademark toothy smile. Tails' pressed the button. The elevator started towering downwards. Tails' started screaming that they were going so fast downwards. While Sonic just crossed his arms.

"So, what do you think Eggman's plan is Tails'?" Sonic asked.

No answer.

"Tails'?" Sonic asked again. Only hearing the screams of Tails'.

"Oh stop screaming." Sonic said. The elevator then stops. The two exit to see a room with Eggman's face in the middle.

"Ugh, I don't want to go on a ride like that again." Tails' groaned. Sonic turned back at him and smirked.

"Were gonna accelerate upwards after this." Sonic scoffed. Tails' shivered.

"I think i'm gonna be sick." He said. The two then walk forward into the middle.

"Ah, welcome Sonic, came to have another fun time?" A voice said.

"EGGMAN! Come out now, and save your embarrassment for later." Sonic demanded.

"Well it would be better to destroy you now then later. SCRATCH, GROUNDER!" Eggman yelled. Sonic looked to his left to see a tall chicken robot charging at him. He looked to his right to see a mole looking robot. A puff of hitting smoke appears.

"WATCH IT! I'VE GOT HIM," Scratch yelled.

"NO I'VE GOT HIM!" Grounder yelled. The smoke disappears

"I thought you had him!" Grounder said.

"I thought you had him!" Scratch said. Sonic then spin dashes through the two. Sonic seemed confused why Eggman still had THOSE robots.

"Hey Egghead, why do you still have those dumbots." Sonic asked.

"Just a distraction that's all." Eggman said as he pressed a button causing a force field to come up over Sonic and Tails'. Sonic looked a bit surprised as he started running into the force field, but the barrier wouldn't let him out. Eggman then appeared in his Egg Mobile with a block robot on his left and a orb robot on his right.

"What's going on!" Sonic demanded. Eggman smirked.

"I trapped you in a force field of course." Eggman said. Sonic glared.

"Sing for me." Eggman said. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Sonic scolded.

"Because if you don't, i'l crush you in this force field." Eggman said. Sonic opened his mouth to say something but just sighed.

"Fine."

"Don't worry about getting a microphone I could here everything you sing." Eggman said.

"Tails', do you got a guitar with you." Sonic asked. Tails' nodded.

(PKM: How convenient.)

He pulled out a red guitar and handed it to Sonic.

(Burn: Is that the SatAM guitar?)

(Ckid: Probably :P .)

Sonic took a deep breath and then whistled.

(Burn: Hurray! he's singing It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure 2 :D .)

_ Oh Yeah!_

_ Alright._

_ Well I don't show off don't criticize_

_ I'm just living by my own feelings._

_ And I won't give in ,won't compromise_

_ 'Cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold_

_ I don't know why I can't leave, it might be tough_

_ But I ain't out of control, just living by my word_

_ Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason_

_ I've got my way, my own way_

_ It doesn't matter now what happens_

_ I will never give up the fight_

_ Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_

_ It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_

_ Well, I don't look back, I don't need to_

_ Time won't wait, and I've got so much to do_

_ Where do I stop, now it's all a blur, it's so unclear_

_ Well, I don't know, but I can't be wrong_

_ It doesn't matter now what happens_

_ I will never give up the fight_

_ Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_

_ Place all your bets on the one you think is right._

_ It doesn't matter now what happens_

_ I will never give up the fight_

_ Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_

_ It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right._

_ No,no,no,no_

_ It doesn't matter!_

(Burn: Aw it's over :.

Eggman smirks as he looks at the screen on his Egg Mobile.

SUPER ULTRA ABSORBING LASER: 99% COMPLETE.

Cubot looked at the screen confused.

"Hey boss, what's a Sup-" Cubot couldn't finish as Eggman hit him on the head.

"I'm guessing this is one of your 'attempts' to kill Sonic right?" Orbot asked. Eggman nodded and looked back at the hedgehog.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Tails' told Sonic, surprised he was a good singer. Sonic just grinned.

"Really? Cuz, I do a lot of cool stuff." Sonic replied. Tails' frowned.

"One of the most coolest things I've ever seen." Tails' corrected himself. They then heard sarcastic clapping.

"Bravo ,Sonic, you've made my day 1 percent better." Eggman said. Sonic wondered why he made his day better, he shook it off and started walking towards him.

"Too bad the game's over." Sonic stated.

"About that..." Eggman pressed a button allowing a hole in the sealing to appear. He then flew towards the roof. Sonic still shocked took Tails's hand and went into the elevator. Pressing 'THE ROOF' button.

"Hang on, pal!" Sonic said as the two accelerated upwards.

...

Eggman made it and was inside a tunnel that was in front of the roof's elevator.

"Hurry up now! Activate the doors!" Eggman said as he pressed a button as he made it outside the tunnel or to be more specific. Was on the roof. A metal door was closing at the entrance. The elevator then opens as The two burst out at high speeds. Well, only Sonic considering he was holding Tails's hand because he was looking like he was about to throw up. The door started to get closer to shut. Sonic boosted his speed and slid under the metal door. Sonic took a deep breath.

"OK, Tails', were at the roof." Sonic said. Tails' got up to see a few crates and a bit of fog.

"Where's Eggman?" He asked.

"Right here ,fox boy!" A voice said as a giant object jumped onto the middle of the roof. Eggman seemed to have a new robot. It looked like the Big Arm, but had the feet of the Death Egg Robot. "A present the Egg Mech! This super gear is invincible!" Eggman stated. Sonic took this as a chance to insult him.

"You said that the rest of your 'invincible' toys couldn't be broken. And look at them now." Sonic scoffed using finger quotes.

"Gr, try talking when I rip your throat out." Eggman replied as a comeback. Sonic went into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, tough guy!" Sonic said spin dashing at Eggman. The Egg Mech's hand then turns into a sniper gun and shoots Sonic a few times but misses as he goes around in a circle.

(PKM: TF2 Sniper?)

(Ckid: BOOM! Head shot!)

A tornado then picked up as The Egg Mech was blown into the air. Sonic then jumped up back kicked him twice then bicycle kicking ending it by a down kick sending the Egg Mech crashing into the ground like a meteor, a green gem even was flew into the air. Sonic dusted himself off at the easy win and caught the emerald. He then started to approach Eggman.

"S-Sonic! P-Please! Beg mercy!" Eggman said pleading not to get beat up. Suddenly a robot punched Sonic into the Metal door.

"M-Metal!" Eggman said looking at a robot that looked just like Sonic only with red eyes.

"Destroy Sonic!" Eggman ordered Metal. Just then, a portal appeared as a robot with familiar parts took Eggman and Metal Sonic into the portal.

"C'mon ,Tails! Were not letting Eggman get away!" Sonic said jumping after Eggman. Tails' flew after him.

(Burn: Wanna know the rest? Read the prologue.)

...

"So that's basically how I got here." Sonic explained. Everyone pictured a bit of the action. But not much. Fluttershy couldn't picture in at all.

"Uh, can you give me a sec." Sonic asked as he ran out the door. Rainbow was confused what just happened. Twilight started crying as she started to remember Shining in the hospital. Rainbow sighed.

"Oh brother." She said.


	18. Chapter 17: A Very good Shiner

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 17

A Very good Shiner

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Shining was in the hospital. Being almost killed by, that thing. He couldn't really put his hoof on it. Why did it attack him, and Canterlot? Remembering the words that thing said.

'I have to do this for the future!'

(Burn: That's not what he said!)

Why did he say that? The future looked just fine. Guessing he wanted to make a bad future. He pushed the problem away from him for awhile to get some rest.

(Ckid: We'll take our problems and PUSH them somewhere else.)

(Blaine: A Patrick reference on St. Patrick's day. I get it, a little.)

He just couldn't stop thing. Where did that thing go?

...

In a forest. A silver hedgehog eats apples which he got off trees. Blinded by rage of what Mobius would become in the future. He had already destroyed most of Canterlot. And he planned to destroy a city nearby which people called Appleloosa.

(Burn: 'The person writing this doesn't know much about the series' cliche.)

(PKM: Shut up Burn -_- .)

But he could feel a bad feeling inside that he felt bad for them. Just then a tall person appeared. Silver looked up to seer the dark tall person.

"Having fun destroying things?" The tall creature ask. The hedgehog shrugged.

"I kinda feel bad for them, destroying all their loved one. It's not right er- what's your name?" The hedgehog asked.

"Well since you've done good so far. So I should tell you." The tall creature said.

"My name is Discord."

*Dun Dun Da sound effect.

(Bliane: LOL LOL LOL ROFL!)

(PKM: We've known that for a long time. :/ .)

The hedgehog handed Discord 5 objects. Discord looked surprised.

"I sensed these things have great power. But the last one is in some town called. Ponyville? By the way, why is everyone here ponies?" The silver hedgehog asked. Discord just grinned.

"It's a long story, but you won't know." Discord told the hedgehog. He had question in his mid as well.

"I've told you my name, can you tell me yours?" Discord asked. The hedgehog nodded.

"My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog." The hedgehog said.

"Where is you target right now?" Discord asked.

"That city over there." Silver explained.

"After that, you need to destroy..." Discord whispered the rest in Silver's ear. Silver nodded and warped away.

...

Meanwhile after hearing Sonic's story of how he got into the fight against the Time God. Spike asked how he got here.

"I-I don't know, that's the last thing I remember." Sonic told them. Spike and Rainbow were the only ones paying attention, the others were trying to come Twilight down. Sonic wanted to help but the two wouldn't leave him alone. Sonic just sighed.

...

Meanwhile, on Mobius.

was just about to figure out where Sonic we-

*KABOOOM!

An explosion blasted hundreds of things away. Relieving a creature full of animal parts.

"I'm back for Round 2." Discord said. Eggman just pointed at Discord as a blue robot cam blasting toward him. Discord warped away to dodge. Metal then tried a bunch of other stuff.

Laser Eyes. Duck

Thunder Blast. Jump

Missiles. Warp

Discord then punched Metal then kicking him followed by an uppercut.

(PKM: SHORUKEN! :L .)

Metal then came flying downwards and hit face flat on the ground.. Discord snapped his fingers making a Rocket Launcher appear.

"ROKET LAUNCHA!" Discord yelled firing the rocket at him as an explosion appeared. Dust, smoke and other stuff picked up. Discord smirked. But his victory soon end as Metal Sonic kicked him in the jaw as he was blasted into the pedestal where the chaos emeralds were. He was coughing off blood. Discord snapped his refiners again as a energy blast hurled towards Metal. Metal put his arms over his face as a dark force field appeared around him. The energy ball circled Metal Sonic as it got bigger and bigger until it blasted back at Discord.

"Mommy..." Was all Discord said before a giant energy blast blew up at his face.

Metal Sonic scanned extra carefully this time to see if he was still alive. He saw bones and red stuff on the floor.

"Target Terminated." He said. There was only one problem though, the chaos emeralds disappeared.

...

In Ponyville, everyone was settling down until...

KA-BOOM!*

An explosion was outside. Everyone rushed out side to see nothing but destruction and fire. The mane six, Sonic, and Spike looked to see a silver hedgehog causing the destruction. Sonic yelled at him to realize who it was. Silver also realized who it was.

"Your the people who 'he' told me about!" Silver said as he did a psychokinetic cut at them. As they all dodged. Sonic rushed towards him.


	19. Chapter 18: IT'S NO USE!

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 18

IT'S NO USE!

Sonic runs towards the silver hedgehog and trys to homing attack him but time suddenly stops.

"IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" Silver yelled throwing Sonic into a wall, Sonic endures the hit by jumping onto the wall. He started running in a circle around Silver. When he stopped, a giant tornado picked up on Silver. He was sent flying into the sky. Sonic's plan then failed, however, because of Silver's flying ability. He rushed towards the hedgehog hoping to strike him but misses as he hits the floor. A puff of smoke appeared as the blue hedgehog stares in the smoke. His eyes widened as he hears wind coming right at him. Then blocking a swift kick from Silver. Sonic then tried to kick him but missed as Silver warped away. He warped behind Sonic and gave him a nice punch in the back. Sending him crashing into a wall. Yet only being a bit damaged. Silver did a huge scream as psychokinetic aura grew around him. Sonic grinned.

"Two can play it that game." He said. Pulling down both his gloves to see to light blue rings. Sonic started charging up his spin dash as cyan orbs of energy came into him. Sonic then came into a sprinting position.

"Ready." He said. He seemed a bit cyan.

"GO!" He yelled as he rushed towards Silver at the speed of light. Silver flew into him. A sonic boom could be heard as the two collide. The two keep colliding.

(Burn: So much Super Mario Bros Z shit.)

(Blaine: Ikr.)

Sonic kicked Silver winning the first blow. Silver punched Sonic hard in the stomach. Flying up wards leaving him into the sky. Silver was trying to take him...

TO SPACE!

(Ckid: Was that necessary? :I .)

(PKM: Maybe...)

Silver's hit gave Sonic a pain. But the rush of the wind didn't. Sonic then kicked Silver in the pride causing him to stop punching him and cover it.

(PKM: LOL LOL ROFL LMFO! XD .)

"SON OF A..." Silver couldn't finish as Sonic kicked at him. Silver warped away, grabbed Sonic by the back and through him over his head planning to body slam him into the ground. When they hit it. A giant blast of smoke appeared. When it cleared. Everyone looked in horror to see the 'hero' crashed into the dusty road of Ponyville. Silver stood on top of him claiming victory.

"So this is the thing you trusted, I expected more. Wait, no I didn't." Silver said faceplaming himself. He then felt something slip out of his feet and hit him in the face in a blue ball. Silver gritted his teeth to see Sonic.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked. Silver used his psychic powers to pick up stuff and throw it at Sonic. He dodged them all. Until he threw a stand and a boulder at him. He jumped on top of the boulder and spin attacked through the stand hitting Silver in the chest. Silver kept standing though, trying to stand his ground. Silver then used his psychic powers and through the hedgehog up in the air. He came out of his spin attack a bit dizzy. He then tried to use a vertical psychic cut on Sonic. He dodged that. He then tried a horizontal one. Sonic dodged that one too. Silver then picked up a few blocks of metal with that remained of the houses and lifted them up with his psychic powers.

"GIVE UP!" He yelled trying to hit Sonic with one, failing as Sonic does a quickstep. He then tried smacking the others on him but failed. Now he was going to do a spin attack at Sonic. as he charged at him,Sonic charged up spin dash. He then let go, the two rush forward. As the collide, a sonic boom can once again be heard. Dirt ,boulders, etc got blown into the air as the two collide. They both are sent backwards in a weak spin attack. Sonic hits the ground fine as his hand endures the fall. Silver hit the ground face flat. He thought this battle was over. He looked around him to see a lot of stuff burned or destroyed. Either way everyone still pounded their hoofs as an applause. Sonic did a thumbs up. Then looked at Silver. In so much pain, yet Sonic knew this fight wan't over. Silver warped behind Sonic and kicked him in the back. He then warped in front of him and uppercutted him into the air. Silver then warped on top of Sonic, he was going to kick him straight into the ground, when he kicked him Sonic grabbed Silver's left leg to dodge the kick. He then let go. Sonic then homing attacked Silver full blast. Hitting him hard into the ground.

"C-Can we have a time out?" Silver asked all dizzy.

(Blaine: The wild Silver fainted.)

(Burn: Sonic got 5 EXP.)

Sonic was about to hit Silver with a spin attack but misses as Silver warps away. Sonic saw a lot of trash come behind him. Sonic turned around to see a giant ball of trash that was 10,000 feet tall, and had the width of 247 (LOL, WIDTH IS NEVER BETTER :P.)

(PKM: Burn, what does the scouter say about it's length level! : .)

(Burn: IT'S OVER 9000!)

(Blaine: WHAT 9000! :0 .)

"METEOR SMASH!" Silver yelled throwing the giant ball at Sonic. Sonic started to run away from it though. Silver appeared in front of Sonic shooting psychic balls of energy at him, but miss. Silver then threw a table at Sonic, Sonic jumped on top of it and saw his chance to homing attack Silver. Sonic did a full blast homing attack while Silver used his psychic powers hoping to throw Sonic in the junk. A sound a glass/barrier breaking could be heard as Silver tumbles into the pile of trash.

Sonic got a S rank and started break dancing ending with him winking at everyone. Sonic the walked over to the mane 6 and Spike.

"Told ya, no problem." Sonic gloated smirking. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, problem, look at what happened." Twilight said looking at the destruction.

"Oh this makes me tingle!" A voice from the distance said. Everyone looked to see tall creature will a lot of animal parts.

"Discord" Everyone (Except Sonic) yelled.

"It feels so good to be free. And with this hedgehog, I will bring chaos to Equestria!" Discord said with an evil laugh.

"Tough luck, Sonic already beat him." Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Ah, yes, the Quickster, the one you seem to have a crush on. Rainbow blushed.

(Burn: Wait, Discord is , Ixis, Naugus?)

(Ckid: I knew it -,-.)

"What! SHUT UP!" She yelled. Discord then smirked.

"This isn't even his full strength." Discord said. He then snapped his fingers causing the silver hedgehog to appear. Discord had a devious grin on his face..

7 emeralds then appear around him circling him. Sonic gasped.

"The chaos emeralds!" He yelled. Rainbow was the only one of the mane six who saw how powerful one emerald was, so what happened if someone had all 7. The 7 emeralds start to circle Silver as it picks him up into air. Silver opens his eyes with a toothy grin.

"**You will fall to your knees**." He said as the emeralds are absorbed by him. A giant blast of yellow energy filled the area, causing many things to explode or get thrown out of the ground. Heck, even tiny trenches appeared. Golden aura of blinding light appeared.

(Burn: 'Leaving the viewer to see next time' cliche.)

(PKM: But an awesome ending :3 .)


	20. Chapter 19: The Rage Burns

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 19

The Rage Burns

When the golden aura cleared, everyone could see a golden hedgehog with red eyes. Everyone looked in shock. Fluttershy went behind Sonic because she was the most scared. Sonic started walking towards the super say- I mean, super hedgehog. Brave and heroic. Everyone except the mane six and Spike. They knew Sonic was used to this. Silver grinned.

"Still in huh? Very well, come, all carve upon your flesh and blood, just to the real thought of defeating me really is." Silver challenged. Sonic towards him and started punching and kicking him. Silver just warped away every time he tried. Sonic tried to spin dash at him. But then, Silver caught the spin ball. Only getting throwing back a bit as he was still in his spin attack. Silver controlled his Psychic powers until was glowing yellow.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled smashing the hedgehog into the ground. Only failing as he sprang out of the ground into the air out of his spin attack. Sonic then tried to homing kick him.

(Burn: Your gonna keep trying to get out the Dream cast Ara aren't you. :P )

(PKM: Yes I am.)

Silver blocks in response but fails as it breaks his shield, giving Sonic the chance to strike.

"Ready to POWER!" Sonic yelled running towards Silver. First kicking him with an up kick, then doing multiple side kicks. Then ending it with a extremely powerful side-kick.

"DIE!" He yelled hitting Silver into Applejack's barn. Sonic then crossed his arms.

"What a Silverfish." He said. Something then walked in front of him.

"SIKE!" Silver yelled.

"That didn't work!" Sonic said shocked. Silver then picked Sonic up into the air with his psychic powers.

"Got anything smart to say now!?" Silver asked with a crazed grin. He then started hitting him into the ground over and over again. When he stopped he shot a giant blast from his two hands.

"ATOMIC BLAST!"

He then jumped and bicycle kicked Sonic into the air. He went flat first into Golden Oaks Library. He then laughed deviously. After a bit of Silver's laugh tantrum. He warped in front of Sonic who was trying to get up. Silver then powered up a psychic cut.

"Bye bye." He said firing the slash at Sonic.

"NOOOOOO!" A voice from behind said rushing towards him. Pushing Sonic out of the way.

"Dash!?" Sonic said shock and confused. I guess that's a sacrifice for ya.

(Burn: Sonic's thinking that NOW!?)

(Blaine: Well, he can be an idiot.)

Sonic looked behind himself to see Rainbow Dash. Damaged badly. And bleeding. Sonic gritted his teeth.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Sonic couldn't get the words out of his mouth. 3 balls of energy came out of Silver and entered Sonic. Sonic did a blood pain scream as a fiery aura surrounded him.

When it disappeared. Everyone saw Sonic, but not the same Sonic. is fur and arms became indigo blue and his quills hanged a bit lower then usual. He also had 4 golden rings. 2 on his wrists. 2 on his ankles. And his gloves and shoes somehow disappear. Two white vertical lines come down from the middle of his forehead and runs up his upper and lower middle quill, and one white, wide line runs across each of his feet. His skin turned pale white and his irises, pupils, and mouth disappeared, a flaming aura also surrounded him constantly.

"**I'l SEND YOU TO HELL!**" Sonic yelled. His voice sounded a bit more demonic as well. Shooting fireballs out of his hands, Silver used his psychic powers to fire them back at Sonic. Sonic just let's the fireballs hit him. But something wan't right. Sonic's aura gained more fire. Sonic then rushed at Silver. Silver's aura grew bigger as he shot at least 20 psychic cuts. Sonic warped into them and with 1 punch/kick. Then blew up. He kept warping and warping, taking them all out. The last 2 were going straight at him when he shot a fireball that made them both explode. Sonic then rushed towards Silver hitting him with a furry of kicks followed by a punch on the noggin. Sonic's aura grew and his hand had a fireball on it.

"**GOODBYE**." Sonic said in a demonic voice. He shot a fire laser at Silver. Making him crash into the wall. Silver got up instantly unharmed.

"Playtime. Is over." Silver muttered and warped away behind Sonic. Kicking him hard in the back. Then warping in front of him bicycle kicking him. Final warped on top of him. Using his psychic powers, he through Sonic into the ground. Sonic got up a bit damaged. He then charged at Silver again. Everyone could see fire or energy get blasted into the air. It was very cloudy.

(Burn: Was coincidence.)

(Ckid: I THINK NOT! :D .)

...

Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, and Applejack either came to comfort Dash, or watch the fight. Twilight then heard something behind her.

"HEY! What do you think your doing with the Element of Generosity!" Twilight yelled. She looked at the yes of the liquid monster that was stealing the element.

"Er- just borrowing it. I'l have it back by never." The creature said. Twilight wasn't in the mood to fight or anything.

"Sorry, we need the element to seal this 'thing'." Twilight said.

"Very well." It said and shot a water ball at Twilight. Twilight dodged in time a bit shocked.

(Blaine: WATER BALLS :D !)

"Just so you know. The name's Chaos." The liquid creature said. Twilight's horn started glowing as a purple laser shot from it. The laser just went through Chaos', Twilight kept shooting lasers at Chaos', but they kept going through him.

"My turn." Chaos said slapping his fists onto the ground. Giant plumes of water emerged from the ground and hit Twilight.

(PKM: Who knew Chaos 0 could be so powerful. :[ .)

She felt like she was getting weaker. When the water stopped and she hit the ground. Surprising next to Rainbow Dash and the others. They all looked at the battle. Spike kept saying WHOA and WOW.

...

Sonic and Silver kept clashing. Sonic then tried to punch Silver. Silver saw his chance here. He threw Sonic so hard into the building it went through it. And the next 2 buildings after it. Everyone looked to see the hedgehog in the ruble. Silver then came over to them.

"Heh, too easy." Silver scoffed. He then picked up a large stone pillar with his psychic powers. When he was about to smash it a voice was heard in the distance.

"**NO**!" It yelled. Something kicked the stone pillar in half followed by a punch at Silver. Everyone looked to see the hedgehog. Rainbow Dash looked at the demonic looking hedgehog.

(PKM: There's the Speed Break.)

"Sooo... what do they call you when your in this 'thing'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"**DARKSPINE SONIC**." Sonic stated. He then rushed towards Silver and shot fire balls at him. All missing. When he got close enough, punched Silver into a building. A lot of stuff was picked up again as a giant ball of objects appeared.

"METEOR SMASH!" Silver yelled throwing the ball on the ground. He used psychic wind to push it towards Sonic faster. Sonic's aura burned up as he rushed towards the meteor and started doing furry of punches and kicks. He did a spin attack as his last move, firing the ball back at Silver. When it crashed into him. It only did a bit of damage, but he did stumble to the ground. Silver then used psychic cut and it hit Sonic critically.

(Blaine: It's super effective.)

He hit the ground too.

"Alright wrap it up, Sonic!" Pinkie Pie yelled excited. The aura around Sonic literally made the ground around him catch on fire, his flame also turned blue.

"**YOU WILL BECOME MEMORY**." Sonic stated. Silver stared at the ground.

"Aw, crap."

Sonic then let a fire ball appear in the air as everything turns white and time seems to stop.

"**ANY LAST WORDS?**" Sonic asked.

"A-hoob-deybah-bob!" Silver blurted out. Sonic warped towards Silver with a furry of kicks and punches. Sonic then raised his hands up as 5 fireballs hit Silver. Sonic then shot a fireball at the ground. It went in a circle around Silver.

"**FIRE WILL ALWAYS BE THE GREATEST ELEMENT**." Sonic said before putting his hand out. A giant lava plume appeared around Silver.

"AHHHHHH!" Silver yelled as fire engulfed him.

*K.O. sound effect.

(*Everyone looks at Blaine.)

(Error: 100001010 screen appears on Blaine's face.)

(*PKM glares as he holds an AK-47 at Blaine's face.)

As Super Silver is standing in the middle of the air, Darkspine Sonic sees this as his chance to finish him. He holds up both his hands as his hands, he turns to fire as the aura disappears, Silver is now in his normal state and has tumble too the ground. Sonic as well is in his normal form. He runs towards the others to see if they were OK.

"You guys alright?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sugar Hog, we would be as toasted as apple pie if it weren't for ya." Applejack thanked. Sonic did a thumbs up.

"Indeed, thee silver one has been beaten" A voice from the distance said. Everyone looked to see two alicorns, Celestia and Luna. They all bowed, but Celestia just smiled.

"No need to bow." She said.

"But we have terrible news, the elements are gone." Celestia said in a frown. Everyone looked a bit shocked. Twilight then remembered the thing that took her element.

"I think I know what it is..." She said.

...

"Alright, Discord, I have the final element." Chaos said. He then felt something hit him right in the face. It hurt cause he was off guard.

"Thank you Chaos, but I know longer need you, with all six elements I can rule the world." Discord let out a evil laugh.

"I was going to do the same." Chaos said. Discord grinned and started stroking his chin.

"I should thank you, but it would be more fun to kill you." He said.

(Burn: You already did thank him.)

Discord kept snapping his fingers causing different types of explosions and things that kill you at Chaos'. But it did no effect. Discord whacked his tail at Chaos' hoping to hurt him, but still failing. Now it was Chaos's turn. He turned his water claw into a giant fist.

"Saronata, sucker." He said hitting Discord away.

(Ckid: Looks like Discord's blasting off againnnnnnnnnn.)

...

Everyone was trying to comfort Twilight, her eyes then started blinking. At first, it was all a blur, but she later regained her vision.

"W-What happened?" She asked. Rarity was about to say something but someone from the distance cut her off.

"You lost, that's what happened." Everyone looked to see a creature with green eyes and had a brain that everyone could see.

"Chaos!?" Sonic yelled in shock. Chaos' just chuckled. Sonic just glared.

"Ya know, I don't like what your doing to my friends, it's messed up, so i'm gonna mess you up. " Sonic said. He then started stretching his legs.

"Yeah, that's right, i'm stretching got a problem with that?" He asked in a cocky tone. He now touched the ground with his hands. He then started pushing his leg.

"I want to be able to fully enjoy taking you apart, without some pulled muscles pulling me down." Sonic said as he did a toothy cocky smile. Now he went into a fighting pose pretending he was fighting something.

"Okay, now i'm ready. Of course, if you want to run away, please feel free. He then started doing one hand push-ups with the other hand behind his back.

"There's no shame in it...well, maybe a little shame." He said springing to his feet. Chaos' didn't say a word.

"You don't talk much do you? Fair enough. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sonic said with a smirk, dusting his foot off. Then going into a fighting stance. Chaos's eyes started glowing green more. 6 elements appeared around him. Everyone looked in shock to see the elements. 7 water plumes started coming out of the ground as well. When they stopped, everyone saw 7 emeralds. Everyone was a bit surprised.

"With the negative power of the chaos emeralds and the elements. I can reach my full power." Chaos' said as he did a demonic laugh. He threw his hand into the air and balled then into a fist. Electricity came out of each emerald and element. All had different colors depending on what color they were. The energy kept getting drained until nothing but gray was left of them. Chaos' was surrounded by different colors of electricity. He then sank into the ground until nothing was left of him. Sonic realized what was happening and grabbed Fluttershy, she let off a large shriek.

"Guys!, Follow me!" Sonic yelled. He then zipped away. Celestia and Luna followed. Both Twilight and Rarity warped away behind the hedgehog and started galloping. Pinkie Pie and Applejack galloped after them. Rainbow Dash just stood there. She wasn't scared. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you guys running away? Nothing's even happening!?" She yelled. A giant burst of water then blasted out of the ground. Rainbow reacted in time to duck but her wings got wet. She then tried to fly away but couldn't.

(Blaine: Yeah yeah, cause' her wings were wet.)

She just stayed there scared. Shivering in place. Just when the water was about to hit her. Something picked her up. She felt wind rushing through her mane. Opened her eyes slowly to see herself in Sonic's arm. On the other one was Fluttershy who's eyes were shut, it didn't take a genius to figure out why though.

(Burn: Yeah we get it she's shy. Give us something new!)

(PKM: I'M TRYING D: !)

Her fore hoofs seemed to feel Sonic's soft fur. Sonic looked at her and did a toothy smile his teeth shined a little as a twinkle appeared on it. Rainbow giggled. Sonic then started running faster.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled as he ran up a wall. When then were at the roof of the house, The others were there. They looked and saw Water flow through Ponyville. This was barely enough to on top of the water. Sonic looked at the middle of Ponyville to see a green eye staring at him.A giant thing popped out of the water that looked like an alligator. It also had water tenticals. As well, he grew two more heads, one on his right, the other on his left. And orange bump was on top of the one in the middle.

"Perfect Chaos'." Sonic said. Sonic let go of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Dash looked a bit shocked. Her wings couldn't fly. Sonic put his hand through her hand causing her to blush a little.

"Open you heart, it's gonna be alright." Sonic said jumping off the building onto a chunk of roof that was in the water.


	21. Chapter 20: Chaos and Harmony

Chaos of Harmony

Chapter 20

Chaos and Harmony

(Burn: Play Open Your Heart while reading this :P .)

Everyone had looked shock to see the blue hedgehog take on a giant water god thing.

Sonic started running on water at high speed. Perfect Chaos's left head saw Sonic and shot laser at him.

(PKM: IMA FIRIN MAH LASER! BLAAA!.)

Sonic drifted left to dodge. When Sonic got towards the next lane, he saw Perfect Chaos. The creature's tentacle came towards Sonic hoping to hit him. Sonic homing attack on them to get on another building. Sonic looked at the liquid monster. Perfect Chaos fired giant balls of energy at Sonic. He dodged them by quick stepping. He then started jumping on buildings towards Perfect Chaos. When he got close to Chaos' he started homing attacking him like crazy. On the final one he went out of the spin ball, and let out a toothy smirk. His teeth sparkled a little as he hit the final blow on Chaos. He disappeared as he reappeared somewhere else. Perfect Chaos seemed more angry this time though. The creature hit Sonic with a laser beam while he wasn't looking. Sonic seemed a bit weak. Perfect Chaos's water tentacles smacked into the water. Sonic felt himself drowning by every second. Someone then picked him up and he got out of the water. Sonic looked up to see Rainbow Dash.

"Not bad, you can actually swim." He said. Rainbow just raised an eyebrow. She wasn't looking as a giant tentacle grabbed both of them. They both looked to be in a great view of Perfect Chaos, Perfect Chaos began charging a laser and fired it as he let go of the two. They were both blasted away. When they hit the ground, they both got up a bit weak. They rushed their heads forwards to see a giant wave rushing towards them. Rainbow looked at the hedgehog standing heroically. Rainbow was just certain the game was over so she just went for it.

"S-Sonic, I gotta tell you something." She said in an awkward tone. Sonic turned towards Dash tapping his foot on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"The reason I was being all awkward around you is..." She found herself blushing.

"?" Was all that came out of Sonic.

"I-I." She finally got it out.

"I love you." She said as she pulled his head downwards so she could give him a good kiss. Sonic pulled her towards him more as they both were blushing. They both noticed the 6 elements and 7 emeralds around them. They started glowing as they gave their power to Sonic and Rainbow Dash. The wave washed then up as it did.

...

Everyone looked in shock to see the end, they were defeated by a water creature. Everyone frowned.

"Thee hero is doomed, we have lost." Luna mumbled. Everyone then looked up to see two characters kissing surrounded by 13 objects. Applejack raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Well golly, Dash, looks like you did have what it takes." She mumbled a bit proud.

...

Sonic is the first to break the embrace and smirks.

"So that's what the rainbow tastes like." He said. Rainbow blushed. She then noticed the emeralds and elements circling around them. Sonic grinned.

"Alright, it's time to drain dry Chaos. SUPER SONIC STYLE!" He yelled as a giant golden light appeared. Mixed with a rainbow light.

(Burn: Using the same joke over and over.)

When it cleared. A golden hedgehog with burning red eyes could be seen. Next to him, Rainbow's hair turned into a rainbow flame. She turned white and her cutie mark turned into a dark cloud.

(Blaine: Not the first time Super Rainbow Dash has been used. I'm looking at you Friendship is Timeless.)

"This'll be a piece of cake." Sonic said flying towards Perfect Chaos.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT A GOD!?**" Perfect Chaos asked in demonic tone.

(Blaine: Basically, yeah.)

The beast shot tornadoes at them some how. They both dashed through it without getting hurt. Chaos lifted his tentacle up to punch Sonic, but stop as he holds out his hand. The water tentacle turned into sparkles as it was obliterated.

"Is that the best your can do!?" Sonic asked smirking. Perfect Chaos started shooting balls of energy at Super Sonic. None of it seemed to damage him though. Rainbow then blasted forward at high speeds towards the 3 headed monster, creating a Sonic Rainboom as she flew. She crashed into the orange energy source as the monster roared a blood scream. Sonic rushes forward at high speeds only to be uppercutted backwards by a tentacle. He turns into his spin attack as Rainbow smirks at the chance of a good attack. When the Super spin ball got close, she bucked it towards Perfect Chaos. It slashes through the orange energy again as Perfect Chaos roared. Water started pluming out of the ground. They started dodging them easily like it was nothing. When they got close the rushed up Perfect Chaos's body and hit him hard in the forehead.

"Man your weak." Sonic scoffed. Perfect Chaos's body then turned to water and appeared somewhere else. Perfect Chaos's eyes were now red as the devil.

"**YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER CHALLENGED ME!**" Perfect Chaos stated.

(Ckid: Racist to god.)

(PKM: Or Celestia.)

(Blaine: Or Solaris.)

(Ckid: Whatever :P.)

Super Sonic did a Super Sonic Boost as he blasted towards Perfect Chaos at the speed of light. Dodged in orange energy balls. When he hit Perfect Chaos. He was sent flying backwards. Perfect Chaos's orange energy bump on his forehead started blurting electricity.

"**YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!**" Perfect Chaos yelled. The 3 heads started charging up a laser as the met next to the real Perfect Chaos's head. Sonic smirked.

"Let's blast through with Sonic speed!" He yelled in excitement. Rainbow smirked.

"Don't you mean, Rainbow speed?" She asked. Sonic groaned.

"We'll settle that later." Sonic said.

(Burn: Play the Sonic Colors DS final hit music.)

(PKM: Why? is their a reason?)

(Burn: It makes reading more awesome er.)

(Blaine: True dat.)

The two focus their energy as their auras get bigger.

"Ready." They both said. Perfect Chaos was almost done charging his laser as well.

"GO!" They both said boosting forward. Sonic did a Super Sonic Boos while Rainbow did a Sonic Rainboom. The Perfect Chaos heads fired the laser at them creating a giant laser of death.

(Burn: **BLAA**! :0 .)

As the two collide, the mix of a stream of golden light and rainbow can be seen. Sonic leaned his arms out. He felt the rings of him draining. He screamed as he balled his fist. Increasing his strength and speed. Super Sonic was close to Perfect Chaos's mouth. Sonic increased his speed a bit more and blasted into Perfect Chaos's mouth. The beam in the middle stopped giving Rainbow the chance to hit the orange energy bump. She rushed through it as the two heads from left an right did a blood pain scream. Then then blew up and turned to giant raindrops.

...

Everyone looked up to see giant raindrops falling from the sky at them.

"Everypony, hit the deck!" Twilight yelled as they all ducked. Celestia did a spell that made a giant force field around them appear. When all the raindrops cleared, Celestia stopped the force field. Rainbow flew over to the others.

"Did you guys see that! It. Was. So. AWESOME!" She yelled.

"And ah see you told Sugar hog how you feel right?" Applejack asked grinning. Rainbow Dash blushed and chuckled.

"Yeah." Rainbow said. She then hit the ground. "But that was so awesome! Right ,Sonic!?"

She yelled still grinning. She looked around.

"Sonic?" She asked looking around again. Suddenly, something came out of the water. Something she thought she'd never see again. Perfect Chaos.

"**THAT WAS A TASTY SNACK.**" He said with a grin. Rainbow then remembered. Sonic had aimed for it's mouth. And had been eaten by Perfect Chaos. Rainbow frowned and looked like she was going to cry. Twilight patted her on the back to make her feel better. Perfect Chaos laughed deviously. Just then a golden crack appeared in his stomach. It started to reach all the way up to his face.

"**NOO!**" He yelled. He did a blood pain scream as well. Perfect Chaos' was turned into raindrops. Everyone saw a golden hedgehog smirking at them. He seemed weak though. He did a weak thumbs up to them but couldn't finish as his super form subsided. Sonic was sent into the river. Rainbow gasped. She flew towards the water and went in it. She looked around. The blue hedgehog was there, knocked out. Rainbow grabbed him and swam out of the water. Sonic opened his eyes a little but then shut them.

...

When Rainbow Dash made it to the others, she put Sonic on the ground. Sonic wasn't moving for a few seconds but then got up. He smirked at her. The dark clouds then turned into a great sunshine. As, some of the water turns dry and vaporizes. Rainbow's super form wares off. Sonic catches her in his two hands and then puts her on the ground gently. Rainbow got up and smirked.

"I can't believe you made it through that!" She yelled in a pinch of excitement.

"A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do." He said smirking and finger waging as well.

(Ckid: I'm not even gonna say what's wrong with that line -_- .)

"Great job ,Sonic." Rainbow Dash said as they both hoof/fist pumped.

"Thanks, you did good too." He said. They both looked as all the water drains away. Some ponies either died from drowning, or from the fight against Sonic and Silver. Others survived. Celestia walked forward and smirked. Sonic had his hands on his hips.

(Blaine: Same Sonic 1 & 2 pose T_T .)

"I think you two would make a cute couple." She said. Sonic and Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. Pinkie Pie then hopped forward.

"She's right! We all saw you kissing in the sky." Pinkie Pie said with a smile. Sonic and Rainbow Dash's faces turn red hot. Sonic then looked beside him. The water was all gone. He jumped down the building into the ground. Everyone else followed, Spike needed to get a ride from Celestia though. Looking around he noticed something he thought was destroyed. Chaos'. It glared at them just standing there. Sonic went into a fight pose. Chaos's glare increased. But all he did was just turn into water and went towards a stream that was next to him. Falling into the water saying.

"I shall return." Chaos' said as he disappeared in the lake. Sonic went out of his fight pose. Sonic just shrugged though. Everyone who survived came outside to see the view of the great sun. Sonic then noticed a silver hedgehog that was laying against Twilight's tree house. Celestia noticed him too. Celestia picked him up with her magic. Knocked out and bloody. But Silver got his memory back about Sonic and his world.

"He will be taken to court." Celestia said. Sonic looked in horror.

"But he can't! There has to be some sorta misunderstanding." Sonic pleaded. Celestia frowned.

"I am sorry, blue one." Celestia said. Celestia then smiled again.

"The sentences aren't bad though." Celestia told him trying to cheer him up. Sonic nodded.

"Thou will meet another time." Luna said to everyone. The two then took off with Silver.

Sonic smirked at the others.

"I'd like to hang but I gotta juice." He said winking at them. He then ran towards Canterlot. Rainbow smiled as ran.

...

(PKM: Whelp, I better start working on the trial.)

(Burn: What are you gonna name the next series though?)

(PKM: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...)

(Blaine: CHOCOLATE! XP)

(Ckid: THE BANANA POLL :D !)

(Blaine: CHOCOLATE RAIN! :! !)

(Ckid: I'M A BANANA! I'M A BANANA! I'M BANANA! LOOK AT ME NOW! :O .)

(Burn: What does the scouter say about the retarded level!)

(PKM: IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSSSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDD!)

(Ckid: WHAT 9000!)

(Burn: Oh for the love of Solaris and Arceus, call it Chaotic Harmony.)

(PKM: Hmm... Nah. How bout' LASER!)

(Ckid: EVERAH BODEH SUPAH SANIC RACIN! GOTA KEEP YA DICK RIGHT ON THE GROUND :P.)

(Blaine: How about, Mario & Sanic at the Sochi Winter London 2026 Olympic Gay Games :P !)

(Burn: JESUS. FUCKING. CHRIST! )

(PKM: It's not nice to say gods name in vain. ._. .)

(Burn: ...

(Blaine: Sonic, he can really move, Sonic, he's gotta an attitude. Dickhog, he's the fastest thing alive.)

(*Burn's head blows up. Everything is silent.)

(Blaine: ...

(Ckid: ...

(PKM: ...

(Blaine: ...

(Ckid ...

( PKM: ...

(Blaine: ...

(Ckid: ...

(PKM: ...

(Blaine :D

(Ckid :P

(PKM :)

(Burn: SHAT! DA FAK! UP! :( !)

(Blaine: Has a troll face on.)

(Ckid: We'll call it, Friendship is Timeless.) (I'm Quoting great fanfics about Sonic and mlp.)

(PKM: No.)

(Ckid: Spectrum?)

(PKM: No.)

(Ckid: Chaos in Equestria? ?_? )

(PKM: No.)

(Ckid: Battle for Equestria?)

(PKM: No.)

(Ckid: Sonic and RD adventure?)

(PKM: No.)

(Blaine: Stupid name :3 .)

(Ckid: Well that's all I got!)

(PKM: Alright, Burn, Chaotic Equestria wins. Sadly dammit. :.

(*Burn Jumps in the air smiling while holoula music plays in the back round.)

(Ckid: How do you people stay like that?)

( *Everyone then looks at Blaine.)

(Blaine: ._.)

(PKM: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! :I )

(Blaine: LETZ BATTLE! :D !)

PKM sent out PKM.

Blaine sent out Blaine.

PKM used Solar Beam. It must charge.

(PKM: God Dammit!)

Blaine used Cyan Laser.

(Blaine: LASER!)

Critical hit :D. 10000/9276.

PKM used Solar Beam.

(PKM: GIANT FIRING OCTOPUS! BLAAA!)

10001/7999

Blaine used Red Burst.

(Blaine: BURST!)

Giant explosions hit PKM.

PKM is a fire type. It had no effect. PKM is fully healed :P.

(*PKM does a troll face.

(Blaine: FFFUUUUU!)

PKM used Hyper-Go-On Rocket Launcher.

(PKM: ROKET LAWNCHER!)

Giant blue blast hits Blaine but has no effect.

Blaine's ability is Hyper-Go-On, he was healed.

Blaine used Blaine Bomb.

(BLAINE: BOMB!)

Blaine runs past PKM and creates an explosion behind him.

10000/6789

PKM uses fire burst.

PKM throws a fire ball around Blaine. When he clapped his hands a giant fire blast was seen.

10001/4339

Blaine used Ivory Lightning.

(Blaine: LIGHTNING!)

Lightning let's PKM absorb it's power and then PKM gets electrocuted.

10000/4698

PKM used Falcon Punch.

(PKM: FALCON PUN-ch?)

(*PKM's attack failed :P.)

Blaine used Purple Frenzy.

(Blaine: FRENZY!)

(*Blaine turns into Frenzy and munched PKM 3 times.)

10000/4291

PKM used dig.

(*PKM burns into the ground.)

(*Blaine chuckles.)

Blaine used Yellow Drill.

(Blaine: DRILL!)

(*Blaine turns into a drill and hits PKM out of the ground. Sending him flying into the air.)

10000/ 3856

PKM used Blaze Kick.

(Blaine: Uh oh.)

Critical hit.

10001/3289

(Blaine: Time to end this.)

Blaine used Ultimate Color Blaster.

(Blaine: ROCKET,DRILL,FRENZY,HOVER,CUBE,LASER,SPIKES! )

(*A giant rainbow blast hits PKM.)

(Blaine: TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER!)

1000/1

Blaine stares frozen in rage.

PKM uses touch

(PKM: Touch.)

(*PKM touches Blaine's arm as a explosion appears.)

10001/1

Blaine grins and lets out a troll laugh.

Blaine uses Grey Quake

(Blaine: QUAKE!)

(* A giant stone boulder appears and starts rolling towards PKM at high speeds.)

PKM used Reflect

(Blaine: WAHT!?)

(PKM: Ur a joke buddy. :P )

(* The stone boulder hits Blaine.)

The wild Blaine fainted!

PKM gained 0.3 EXP.

(PKM: And Now you play, for WII!)

(*Burn and Ckid stare a bit.)

(Burn What the fuck was that?)

(Ckid: Hyper-go-on energy lasers :P.)

(PKM: And fire.)

(Burn: Well that's er- great. But where did Blaine go.

(PKM: Oh he was flattened by that boulder thing.

(*Everyone walks up to a flattened Blaine who looks like paper.)

(Burn: What the heck happened to him?)

(PKM: Looks like he turned into Paper Mario.)

(Ckid: Which one Sticker Star or Thousand year old door.)

(PKM: It's a reference and, what?)

(Ckid: Ya know, the games? And st-)

(Blaine: HI GUYS!)

(PKM: GAH! *Explodes.)

(Ckid: Hiiiii Blaine. T_T .)

(Blaine: Did we decide on what the title will be!? Eh...eh :P .)

Burn used Take Down.

Blaine used Blue Cube.

(Blaine: CUBE!)

Burn used Rapidly punching the cube.

It had no effect.

Blaine used Cyan Laser

(Blaine: LASER!)

(*Blaine laughs deviously as the laser hits the cubs causing a giant explosion to appear.)

(PKM: KAA-BLEEEE!)

100000000000/1/2

(Ckid: How is that even possible!?)

Burn used Mega Buster

(* Burn's hand turns into a Mega Man's Mega buster and shoots a giant laser.)

(PKM: God Dammit.

(Ckid: That's Mega Man for ya.)

(PKM Fucking GAWD! D: !)

(Ckid: FACK THE FRAWG! :D !)

(Burn: TAKE THIS!)

10001/10000

(*Blaine has a troll face while Blaine just has a ._. face.)

Blaine used Orange Rocket

(Blaine: ROCKET!)

(* A rocket goes into the air and comes back down and blows up on Burn.)

The wild Burn fainted. You won :D.

Blaine gained 0 EXP. CAUSE YA CHEATED!

(Blaine: WHAT!?)

(*The text box smacks Blaine into the wall.)

(PKM: Well uh, that was, interesting. See you guys in the Epilogue, peace out :P.)

(Ckid: LOOK AT ME NOWWW! :D !)

(PKM: I think the word box is broken by the way guys.)

(Ckid: BANANAS!)

(PKM: Shut the fuck up!)

(Ckid: CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(PKM: THAT'S IT!)

Ckid sent out Ckid.

PKM sent out PKM.

Ckid used Stretchy Arm hit.

(Ckid: Suck it!)

(*Ckid hits PKM with a stretchy arm.)

10000/8799

PKM used Fire Blast

(*PKM hits Ckid with an exploding flame.)

(Ckid: NO, NOT THE PIT! IT BURNS!)

9988/9986

Ckid used Ball Shot.

(Ckid: YOLO!)

(*Ckid hits PKM in the balls with his stretchy arm. PKM covers it because it hurt :P.)

(PKM: AW SON OF BITCH! :.

(*Ckid has a troll face on.)

10000/1/1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(*Ckid face palms himself 5 times.)

PKM used shooting lava into someones eyes

(PKM: Burn up!)

(Burn: Did someone say my name?)

(PKM: It's just a reference now leave me alone.)

(Burn: Kay.)

(*Burn collapses on the floor.)

(* PKM shoots lava into Ckid's eyes.)

(Ckid: Lava Lava Lava MY EYES!)

(*Ckid's eyes melt :P .)

9988/0

The wild Ckid fainted.

PKM got over 9000 EXP

PKM leveled up!

PKM lv 9000.

(PKM: Well, that, was...interesting. Goodnight ladies and gentelman, I'l have the Epilogue up by next week and the next season in 3 weeks. Till then, see ya.)

(*PKM gets pushed by Blaine.)

(PKM: OW!)

(Blaine: YOU'RE STANDING IN MY SCREEN TIME!)

(Blaine: PIZZA, PASTA, PIZZA,PASTA, PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.)

(* has stopped working. Click yes to self destruct. *Explosion.)

(PKM: Pizz-a-ut.)


End file.
